


The World Is Ours

by Avery_Fontaine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Light Dom/sub, Open Relationships, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Queen Daenerys, R plus L equals J, Sand Snakes - Freeform, Smut, Submissive Margaery, The King in The North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_Fontaine/pseuds/Avery_Fontaine
Summary: The Mother of Dragons and The Prince that was Promised have defeated the Others, taken the Iron Throne, and conquered the Known World. Lies, deception, and rebellions plague their reign as they take the lead in a new order of the things. Will they be able to create an empire that lasts an eon, or will they fall at the hands of their enemies, or eachothers? And how will they have an heir if the Queen is barren?





	1. Daenerys I

**Author's Note:**

> There is a similar story called The King and His Wives. I gave permission for the idea to be used. I recommend looking it up. It's decent and fun.

**Daenerys**

 

Daenerys Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of all Westeros and Essos, Shield of Her People, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady of Dragonstone, Empress of the Free Cities,  Queen of Dragon's Bay, and Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, sat upon the Iron Throne. While the great throne emphasized her petiteness, none could see her as anything less than a conqueror. Even now the smell of soot and ash emanated throughout the room, as she added new swords to the throne's base, each recently blackened by Drogon's fire. It was a reminder to all that entered that she who sat upon the throne had rivalled and surpassed Aegon the Conqueror. The room was lit dimly since winter had taken the kingdoms. 

 

_So many died for this throne, and sitting on it is simply intolerable._

 

Since she had taken the seven kingdoms, her reign had been fraught with Essosi blood. Yunkai and Mereen had risen in one last pitiful rebellion, Volantis was under siege by Lys, Yi Ti was in chaos since their God-Emperor was roasted by dragonfire, and the smaller cities rarely recognized her authority without consistent dragon flights above their skies.  

Hand of the Queen Tyrion Lannister sat next to the Iron Throne, a glass of wine in his hand. Daenerys would have to remind him not to drink when he should be advising her. 

Their meeting with Lord Sunglass and the mother of Lord Velaryon ended with a clear plan to reconstruct the Crownlands. The Mad Queen's last effort to keep her crown consisted of massive wildfire explosions around King's Landing and threats to kill masses of her own people. Fortunately, Jamie Lannister ended her reign with a sword through the heart. 

Tired of sitting on the uncomfortable throne, the Queen of the Known World descended and walked past Tyrion into her quarters. Tyrion was about to speak but refrained, knowing she was still upset that Jon was beyond the Wall.

Daenerys fell onto her bed exhausted and frustrated. It had been weeks since she had Jon in her bed. She told him that the Others were gone, that they burned all the wights, but he insisted on going after rumors of wights in the Lands of Always Winter. 

She removed her dress and the dragons pins in her silver-white hair. She thought about taking a ride on Drogon. He hated the Dragonpit and night had arrived. It was always a thrill to see dragonfire reflected on the Blackwater at night. She was about to call for Missandei when she heard a knock at her door. 

She knew only one person could knock on her door without first going through her Kingsguard. She opened the door to reveal her husband, Jon Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms, the prince that was promised.

 

"Dany," he said, thinking about his next words. He looked the same as when he left her. His dark hair long, his light beard making him look as manly as ever. 

 

Before he could speak she grabbed his head and pulled him into a long kiss. 

 

 _He can speak later_.

 

Immediately she put her hands down his smallclothes and felt him already hard for her. A smile crossed her face.

 

_He missed me._

 

In response Jon grabbed her arse and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing down his trousers with her feet, and pulled them both down to the bed. He ran his hands up her legs and she looked down at him with pure lust. He licked up her thighs and began licking her cunt. Daenerys moaned at his touch. He always loved to do this, but right now she needed him. 

She grabbed his hair and looked at him like a wild woman.

 

"Just get inside me," she said with all the love, anger, lust and frustration she could exude.

 

Jon quickly removed the last bit of his clothes and climbed on top of her. Unhappy with her position he grabbed her arse and pushed her up the bed. He put one of her legs on his shoulder and held her arms against the bed. She had awoken the dragon.

He entered her and released a hard grunt. She moaned and felt so full with his cock inside her. He began to fuck her hard against the bed. She moaned so loud the guards outside her door surely heard her. 

He released her hands and grabbed the headboard, fucking her harder against the bed. She felt so hot as she ran her hands up his strong abs. 

When she was close she moved her legs to wrap around his waist and she felt her breasts rub against his chest with every thrust.

She was losing it now. When she felt his cock twitch inside her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and waves of pleasure rolled through her body. Her mind went blank for a moment before she came to her senses.

She felt Jon on top of her, his strong, large form on top of her petite self. He had one of his hands in her hair and another on her arse. She felt the strength of his grip and she knew she would have bruises come morning. 

He moved to pull the covers around them and he wrapped his arms around her. She positioned herself to lay on him with her head on his chest.

She had had many lovers but none as particularly skilled as Jon, her wayward Prince. He was her chivalrous knight and a conquering king in one. And there was his tongue. 

There was a part of her that thought she might have married him years ago had things been better. Rhaegar's son proved to be every bit as honorable and noble as his father. Daenerys would have made a fine wife.

It seemed that despite being worlds apart, going through conflict and strife of unbelievable magnitude, the universe sought to bring them back to their proper positions. He as king, she as his queen. 

Although he first refused to accept it, Jon Snow eventually came to grips with his birthright. It took longer than expected for her wolf to become a dragon, but through their conquests of Essos, he came to realize his destiny. The prince that was promised wouldn't simply save the world from the Others, but save the world.

The new Targaryen dynasty had started. An empire unmatched in size since Old Valyria. 

However, they both knew this new empire of theirs wouldn't be won easily. One misstep would plunge the Known World into chaos. And without a line of succession they would not secure the empire after their deaths.

She still wondered if she was infertile, and felt sadness and dread at the thought. But they were both still young, not twenty-and-one. They had time to secure their empire. 

Daenerys curled into her king.

 

"There wasn't word that you were coming. How did you get here so fast?" she asked.

"Flew," he said. 

 

She chuckled briefly. She brought her hand to his face, and he smiled at her. 

 

"What troubles you, Dany?" he asked.

 

She thought to tell him all of her doubts and fears, her crisis at having taken the world yet still feeling unsatisfied, her anguish at feeling her womb barren, but decided to tell him all that later. 

 

"My husband has been gone for several moons and has forsaken his duty," she said, then kissed him. 

 

She turned and got on her hands and knees. 

 

"Now take me again", she said, eyes full of lust.

"So soon?" Jon laughed before positioning himself behind her. 

"Doesn't it make you excited?" she asked, shaking her little arse. "To know that the smallfolk wonder if the king takes his wife as a wolf takes his bitch?"

 

Seeing that she was too short for him he grabbed a pillow and laid it under her, raising her up to his cock, now hard at her every word. She spread her legs on the pillow and he looked at her beautiful cunt already wet for him. 

She was sure the guards outside would have trouble looking at the two of them tomorrow.


	2. Margaery I

 

 **  
Margaery**  

_She hatched dragons and conquered the seven kingdoms and beyond, she was beautiful and fierce, yet there is one thing the Dragon Queen cannot fight and never will; she is barren. The heir to the new dynasty will be mine._

 

Margaery remembered when couriers were first sent out to all the noble families bearing a message about becoming the surrogate mother for the heir of the Seven Kingdoms. She imagined that messages were sent to Lys and Braavos as well. 

Her grandmother immediately decided that it was their chance to secure power for House Tyrell for generations.

 

"It's your destiny, my sweet child. You were raised to become Queen, and you shall become Queen of the world," said the Queen of Thorns. She held her granddaughter's cheek. "You will go to King's Landing, show that you are above the rest; court the king, seduce him, whatever is necessary. Do this for your house, for your family."

"I will, grandmother," she said.

 

She was in her carriage when they rode up to King's Landing. In the distance she could hear the roar of a dragons. They say it's become common to hear them in the capital. 

As she and her grandmother left the carriage they saw the city being rebuilt and repainted.

 

_The Battle of Wildfire and Dragonfire._

 

They entered the Red Keep escorted by the Kingsguard, many of whom looked to be the Essosi Unsullied army Margaery heard was so famous. 

After they entered their quarters, her grandmother had her handmaidens begin to make her look presentable, desirable.

The put her in a green and gold dress and put gold lace in her hair. They kept her hair long, despite her wanting it in a braid. The pulled her dress down the slightest bit to emphasize the fullness of breasts, and manipulated her garter to show her considerable curves. They left her face mostly as it is, to show her natural youthful beauty. Her light brown hair shimmered in the dim light of the morning. She knew she was beautiful. Seducing the King would be easy, if she could get past his wife.

When she and her grandmother left their quarters and walked into the throne room, they saw a few people eating, drinking and talking. There were court regulars, foreign magisters, and a few heads of noble houses. They also saw the daughters of several great lords among them. Near her she saw the ladies of house Selmy, Hightower, Karstark, Manderly, and Martell. They were surely here for the same purpose, to win the throne with their beauty rather than blood and steel.

 

"Pay them no mind," her grandmother said. "They are all our enemies until we get you on the throne. But you may speak to them. Intimidate them."

 

Margaery put on her best fake smile and walked up to Arianne Martell, who had a glass of dornish wine in her hand.

 

"Princess Arianne, how are you liking the capital?" she asked.

Arianne didn't speak but instead simply smirked at her. "It's fine," she eventually said. "Though I prefer Dorne. What brings you here, Lady Margaery?"

"To court the king and win his heart," she said confidently.

"Aye, tis the reason we're all here. Father insisted I should come," she said then drank her wine. "Mayhaps you'd find your crown. I can't imagine only being called 'My Lady'."

 

Suddenly the Imp entered the room, his pin of the Hand proudly shown on his chest.

"Ah, Lady Tyrell," he said to her grandmother, "and Lady Margaery. I heard you arrived in the capital. You're as beautiful as ever," he said.

"Lord Tyrion," she held her hand out.

 

Instead of kissing it he grabbed her hand.

 

"Please come with me; we must begin at once," he said. "I'll return her unharmed," he said to Olenna.

"You'll show her to the king, if you have your wits about you," she responded.

"Of course," he said "this is a simple formality. We shall return."

 

They left and Margaery imagined the look on Arianne's face at not having been greeted.

They walked to the tower of the Hand and the Imp climbed into his chair. She sat across from him, his desk between them. He had brought up an inkwell from under his desk and began to write. He then looked up at her curiously, and wrote again.

Margaery maintained her courtesy and lightly smiled. She was raised for this. She would hold up to his scrutiny.

He then stopped writing and looked at her.

 

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, a simple evaluation," he said.

"And then I might meet the king?" she asked as nicely as possible.

"Aye, then you might," he responded. "Now, why are you here?"

 

Margaery hadn't expected such a direct question, but she responded without skipping a beat. 

"To meet and treat with the king," she said.

"For what purpose?" he asked.

"So that I might soon bear his child," she answered. She was careful not to say heir. The Queen would still like to believe she could give him a son.

"Naturally. And I know why you would want that. All houses want to increase their power and sway," he said, though she stayed silent at that comment. "Are you a maid?"

"Yes," she answered.

"And after being wed to three kings, two my own nephews. Quite a feat," he said with sarcasm.

"There's a reason they call me Margaery the Unlucky," she responded, with genuine pain in her voice. 

"And your grandmother seeks to marry you off to another king," he said.

"She says I was always supposed to be the Queen," she said, trying not to sound panicked.

"*A* Queen. There will be more than one. Or you'll be a consort, depending on the Queen's attitude," he said, trying to get a rouse out of her. He knew she would accept nothing less than being the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. However, she kept her calm. "What's your height?"

"5-and-6," she answered. 

"Is that your natural hair color?" he asked.

"Everything about me is natural," she answered.

"What are your thoughts on Westerosi invasion of Essos?" he asked.

 

Margaery knew that many lords didn't desire more war after the War For The Dawn, but simply accepted the will of their Targaryen monarchs after they burned cities to ash.

 

"It's poetic," she said. "The Targaryens conquered Essos with their dragons, then lost it. They conquered Westeros, and lost it again. Now their descendents have taken them both. It was only inevitable."

"You don't imagine that the King and Queen are spread thin and have taken on too large a task?" he asked. Such was the primary concern after the burning of Asshai.

"That is why they will need heirs to fortify their holds," she answered intelligently.

"And you could provide some of them?" he asked.

"I believe so," she said, trying to sound humble. "I believe the king and I will have strong Targaryen children, future rulers of the world."

 

_I'm beautiful, young, smart, and a maid; my blood is noble and my hips are wide and ready for children. Clearly I'm suitable for his Grace._

 

After a few more insipid questions the Hand stopped. He called in a guard, who bent down, and spoke into his ear.

 

"That's enough," he then said to her. "Now I like you; you're a perfect match, despite your past failures."

 

Margaery was beaming.

 

"Now the Queen would like to see you," he said.

 

Margaery's smile dropped. "Of course, my Lord Hand," she said.

 

A guard took her and escorted her through the maze that was the Red Keep.  At last the reached a hallway, and at the end she saw a petite, silver-haired woman in a dark blue dress looking out the window. Margaery stood tall. She would not waver. This was her war.

Daenerys Targaryen turned to her.

 

"Leave us," she told the guard, who left at her command.

 

She walked up to Margaery, her violet gaze ever increasing in intensity. She was beautiful, she knew. Unlike any woman she had ever seen. 

 

"So you hope to simply spread your legs and put a crown on your head?" she asked, more like an accusation.

 

Margaery looked down at the woman in front of her. She couldn't have stood more than 5-and-2, yet felt she was standing over her.

 

"I hope to secure the Targaryen dynasty," she answered. "The means are just more simple than fire and blood."

"Hmm, you know I was once bethrothed to a man I never met. I was terrified, and I couldn't imagine being sold like such cattle," the Queen said. "You seem to relish the thought."

"His Grace is an honorable man, a hero some say," Margaery responded. "And he must have an heir. That I can provide. I'm also as loving and caring as wife should be. I can also provide that for him."

The fire in the Queen's eyes died and they became sad. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors, that I'm barren. The kingdom needs an heir yet I can't provide one," she said.

"Is it true, Your Grace?" Margaery asked.

Daenerys paused. "I do not know," she said, then her eyes turned up. "The heirs of this dynasty must be dragonriders if they are the keep the peace, and my husband must have them without me if it can't be helped. My husband resisted my demands that he take another wife until I finally made him relent." She walked up to Margaery. "You wish to take a crown? Give him an heir. Seduce him, use those feminine hips of yours. Even a man as staunch as Jon can't resist forever," she said. She put her hands on her hips and looked up at Margaery quizzically. She then grabbed Margaery's hair and pulled her down to her lips.

Margaery was in shock and wasn't sure how to move. The queen pushed her tongue her into her mouth and didn't relent in her aggression until Margaery put her hands on her waist and joined in the kiss.

When they stopped, they were both breathing heavy. The Queen looked up at her with lust and fury, her violet eyes looked to be bright and blazing. 

 

She still had her hands around Margaery's head. "Such a pretty face," she said with lust. "You want the king's cock? You shall first have my cunt. Then we shall see if you're worthy," she spat out.

 

The Queen grabbed Margaery's dress and ripped off the top to reveal her large tits. Margaery gasped and looked afraid. She had not thought this would happen. All her training and preparation meant nothing.

 

"Come, bitch, I want to see if your tongue can do better outside of my mouth," Daenerys said. She held the back of Margaery's head and quickly pulled her into her bedroom.

 

_Targaryens are conquerors. They take what they want. They take what they want._


	3. Jon I

 

 

**Jon**

Jon Targaryen woke up from the grandest dream. He felt a pressure at his cock and he smelled the most pleasant scent in the air. His eyes were still closed when felt something wet at his lips. His eyes flashed open and he looked up at his beautiful silver-haired wife's hairless cunt, flat stomach and pert breasts. She also had the most devious smile on her face.

 

_Why in the seven hells she does this I'll never know._

 

Seeing that he was awake she pressed her folds onto his face until she was sitting on him. She loved waking him up like this. It was a consequence of them always sleeping naked. Sometimes she sucked him off but right now she had a partner to help her with that.

 

"Suck his cock, you little whore," she said to whom could only be Margaery. "Take it in the back of your throat and like it."

 

Jon remembered when Daenerys brought Margaery to him, after deciding that she might be a suitable surrogate. Jon had to admit she was beautiful but resisted touching her until his wife literally grabbed his hands and put them on Margaery's breasts. 

 

"Take her," she said one night. "I want to watch you fuck her like the wolves Arya always goes on about."

 

Their night had been one of passion and lust, and Margaery seemed ever more playful than he might imagine. All throughtout the night they enjoyed eachother's bodies and he had them both in every way they could imagine. Margaery was eager to please, he knew, but there was a genuine joy in her voice when he first took her. As if she'd finally felt complete that she was taken by a king.

They talked after that, their guards dropped and all pretenses cast aside. She talked about her ambitions to become Queen, instilled by her grandmother. He spoke of his long past and how he never wanted a crown. 

 

"What changed you?" she asked that night as they sat near a fireplace in one of their private rooms. Winter made the nights terribly cold.

 

He didn't want to bring up his betrayal at Castle Black. Since that day his life took a turn, toward the extraordinary, toward the sky. He couldn't think himself the same man no matter how much he tried. He did however speak of Daenerys.

 

"She came to me on the back of a dragon, threatening to burn Winterfell unless I surrended the throne," he went on. "Then Howland Reed arrived and, well, the rest is history."

"Sounds like it will make a pretty song one day," Margaery responded.

"Aye, mayhaps. But I'm not interested in the glory. My place is as uncomfortable for me as it should be for a bastard. No amount of Targaryen blood can change my upbringing. I was a wolf. The wolf rides within me and I'm not meant to be in the south," he confessed. 

"Much less the entirety of Essos," Margaery continued.

 

Jon laughed. "There's still the Summer Isles, and Ib, I believe. There are far more places that Dany means to conquer. She has a hunger to her."

"Like the hunger of a wolf?" Margaery teased. 

 

Jon smiled and put his arm around her. She fell into his arms appropriately. She felt so proper to have her in his arms. 

She almost purred at his touch. He looked down at her. She was the image of the perfect southern girl. The kind Robb always said he would marry. Jon grimaced at the memory of his lost cousin.

She was wearing a light red nightgown. Her breasts pressed against his chest and she moved to put his hands on them.

 

 _Ever the seductress_.

 

"You play a dangerous game," he said. "Dragons and wolves have great appetites."

"Then use me, Your Grace, to sate your appetite, your lusts," she tempted. 

 

After several weeks at the Red Keep, spending their days enjoying the gardens, eachother's company, and at night, eachother's bodies, Jon felt her courting should come to an end.

 

"You can tell your grandmother that you've succeeded," Jon said to her when the broke their fast. "I believe you should stay at the Keep."

"Truly?" she was beaming. Her grandmother would be infinitely proud of her. 

"Daenerys insists that you have a child soon, and a legitimate one at that," Jon said, unwilling to even mention the word bastard.

She tackled him with kisses.

Since then they had a relationship full of passion. Daenerys was ever the more aggressive of the two, though Jon couldn't say he didn't like when she forced Margaery's head down to take his cock. 

They slept mostly in the same bed, except when Daenerys flew to one of the Free Cities to deal with some issues or another.

Now though, Jon knew he was going to last long. If he didn't wake up first, he usually woke up to one of them teasing him. Today they were ambitious.

Daenerys turned around so that she might look as Margaery sucked his cock. Jon squeezed Daenerys' glorious arse and licked her cunt, feeling her humping her clit into his face with desperation.

 

"Suck the pillar and lick his stones, sexy little cunt," Daenerys said to Margaery, breathing heavy and speaking through moans. "Let him release his seed onto your tongue."

 

Jon could not see but imagined that Dany wasn't satisfied with Margaery's performance because he felt her head pushed down, forced to take all of his cock. Daenerys forced Margaery's head down several times and he couldn't help himself and came in Margaery's mouth. He briefly stopped licking Daenerys's clit to grunt and moan and squeeze her arse.

He felt Margaery's head lift off his cock.

 

"Good little whore," he heard Dany say. "Now kiss me. I want to taste his seed on your tongue."

Jon could only imagine the most erotic scene of his two beautiful girls, their lips together and his seed on their tongues.

He heard Daenerys sigh in delight and felt her shake her arse. 

 

"Now," she said to him. "It's my turn," and she began to ride his face.


	4. Sansa I

 

**Sansa**

 

_I am a wolf._

The Lady of Winterfell rode through the Gift with twenty of her men-at-arms. Thick grey furs wrapped around the black leather that covered her torso. Her red hair almost glowed, as it reflected the light from the white snow around her. On her face there was an expression of quiet anger, a look that would bring dread to their enemies.

The last of the Bastard's Boys that escaped Winterfell had been found. Sansa remembered how the others begged for mercy; Damon, Alyn, and Grunt spent their last moments in pain, retribution for all the pain they had caused over the years.

That now left Ben Bones and Skinner, who reportedly were disguised as millers. It had been years since they had surfaced, but Sansa was determined all that time. No one who wronged her would ever see the light of day. No one.

Sansa would have preferred if Arya were with her, but she was in Essos with Ser Podrick, fighting one of the Dragon Queen's wars. Arya was a fighter, an assassin, Sansa knew. But Sansa did not let the comparison diminish her resolve. She was a wolf.

As they neared the mill, Sansa remembered destroying the Dreadfort, having each brick removed. She also remembered, with a grimace on her face, burying an upstart alive in the Fingers.

As soon as they arrived, she immediately recognized the two men who formerly tortured for the Monster of the North. They attempted to run, but her men quickly pursued them and captured them.

 

"Bind their hands and tie a chain 'round their necks," she ordered.

 

They rode back to Winterfell, their captives walking behind them. 

The hanging was public, yet the smallfolk did not tremble; they could only consider it justice.

Ending her day, Sansa removed her furs and decided to speak to Brienne, who was no doubt upset that her lady rode off without her. She walked out of her quarters and before she could reach the next building, she heard the roar of a dragon. Everyone in the square in the middle of Winterfell stopped, including herself, and looked up to see if they could see the flames in the air, indicating that their King in the North had returned.

Jon was a Targaryen by name but a Northman through and through, and Sansa knew that when the songs were written about him, both the North and the South would try to claim him as their own. 

A dragon descended upon Winterfell, but this one was darker than the one their king rode. It landed outside Winterfell and immediately Sansa called for her men to open the gates and give a welcome to their guest. Brienne of Tarth emerged from a nearby door and stood by her lady.

As the gate opened, the smallfolk looked in awe at the silver-haired queen with the massive black dragon behind her. She walked through the gates, her white dress dirtying itself on the mud and snow on the ground.

Small wonder why their King in the North fell for such a woman.

Sansa's guards and the people around her did not know whether to kneel. The complicated deal that had been devised meant that only Jon was their King, yet she was his wife. As Daenerys walked forward, slight confusion marked her face; the North did not know how to treat her.

 

"Your Grace," Sansa said, walking closer to her "we did not know you were coming. We would have given you a proper welcome."

"Surely," Daenerys responded, "it is good to see you again, My Lady, Brienne." Brienne nodded. "I must admit that I wasn't prepared for the cold," she said, explaining her clothing.

"Aye, the North earns its reputation. Come," Sansa said, trying to relieve the awkwardness, "let's get out of this chill."

They walked toward the throne room of the Kings of Winter. Inside, Sansa asked her friend Jeyne Poole to bring some wine for the Queen. 

"It's not that bitter ale you Northerners make?" Daenerys jested, relieving the tension of their situation. 

"Skagosi," Sansa answered, "a very rare recipe."

Jeyne brought Daenerys a horn of wine. Daenerys took a sip and started lightly coughing and put it down. She looked at Sansa and they both laughed.

 

Throughout the day they caught up with eachother, Sansa asked about Jon and Daenerys could only respond that he was his same stupid self. Sansa later asked if the siege of Volantis would end.

 

"It will end," the Queen answered, "I've sent word that they will leave their Black Walls or the city will see itself become Harrenhall."

"Fire and blood indeed," Sansa commented.

"I have given them many chances, knowing that they keep many innocents and slaves inside," Daenerys said. "But I will have what I want."

 

Night had taken the sky and Sansa asked  if Drogon was up their somewhere waiting for its master.

 

"Truth be told, I do not know where he is," Daenerys said. "He comes and goes as he wishes, he hates the pit, but he arrives just when I need him."

"Like Jon?" Sansa asked with a smile.

 

Daenerys only laughed. 

 

Both of them had since removed their clothing and wore only their nightwear. Sansa had a purple, loosing-fitting gown and Daenerys a black one that came down to her upper thighs. The smell of alcohol coated their breaths.

Their conversation had moved to Daenerys' quarters, after Sansa wished to bid her goodnight and Daenerys insisted she stay and talk to her. 

Sansa noticed that Daenerys' gown barely came to her thighs, and it would surely be scandalous if she wasn't sitting with her legs crossed. Sansa sat across from her on the bed, and felt great joy. 

She knew Daenerys well, especially leading up to her marriage to Jon. Yet it was good to know her so personally. They rarely spoke intimately beforehand.

 

"And when will you get married?" Daenerys asked after infinite benign and silly questions.

 

Sansa was guarded. 

 

"I don't plan on it," she said, her face now serious like before.

 

Daenerys looked curious and leaned over.

 

"And why is that?" she asked.

"I've had my share of marriages," Sansa said, "enough for a lifetime."

 

Daenerys knew; the many men she was forced to marry, this lord and that one, trying to stay alive after her father's execution.

 

"That's fair," Dany said, then her eyes turned up curiously. "What about consorts, or paramours?" she asked playfully.

"Ha, none!" Sansa replied, now more jovial.

"Don't tell me your bed has been empty since since your last husband mysteriously disappeared," Daenerys japed.

"I am still a lady," Sansa said, her voice in mock pride. "There are certain standards I must adhere to."

"I cannot imagine, not satisfying that urge," Daenerys replied.

"Men require a woman often," Sansa said. "I believe you've simply grown accustomed to your husband's nightly demands. It would make sense, having a wife a beautiful as you."

 

Daenerys blushed but brushed it off, her eyes still laughing.

 

"Surely you jest," Daenerys said, creeping up on Sansa until her face was inches apart, "your cousin was as chaste as a little girl when I met him. No, women like it too. Me, and you."

 

Sansa suddenly realized how close they were. A blush overcame both of their cheeks. Sansa noticed how good Dany's perfume smelled with the ale on her breath.

They both paused and Sansa backed up.

Daenerys then moved back too.

 

"I am sorry about your marriages," she said, "it must have been a terrible thing never to find love in them, or joy."

"Tis fine," Sansa said, her breath winded, "Tyrion was always kind to me though."

After a few moments Sansa said she was going to leave. She got up, bid Daenerys goodnight and walked into her chambers.

She fell into her bed and huffed. Sansa went to her endtable and removed what little jewelry she had left on.

Suddenly their was a knock on the door. Surprised, she went to answer it, but before she could, it opened, revealing the Dragon Queen, looking nervous, her chest pressed forward.

 

"Dany," Sansa said, trying to quell the fire in her stomach at seeing the beautiful woman at her door, "what is it?"

 

Daenerys looked to be uncertain of which words to speak for a moment, then she looked resolved.

 

"I want to show you what you have not had the opportunity to feel," Daenerys said.

"And what is that?" Sansa said, her voice weak. She knew exactly what she meant.

 

Daenerys extended her hand, and after a moment Sansa took it.

She led them to the bed, and told Sansa to make herself comfortable. Daenerys climbed over her, putting a leg on each side of her torso. Sansa felt her heart beating fast.

 

"Here, touch them," she said, putting Sansa's hands on her breasts. They were so soft.

 

Slowing she descended and Sansa closed her eyes. She felt Dany's lips against her own. It was so slow, how she touched her, let her respond at her own pace. Sansa imagined that her lips were plump and red now. 

Daenerys rose up, a look of longing on her face. Her bright, violet eyes pierced Sansa's soul, broke her down and built her up again.

Sansa thought to speak, but Daenerys descended again, this time to her neck, sucking and licking and making her sigh and pant.

She went down slowly, pulling down Sansa's gown, taking each of her breasts in her mouth. Sansa edge backed against the bed in ecstasy. 

 

"Hold my hair," Daenerys told her, and Sansa grabbed her silver locks.

 

Feeling Dany lick her while she held her against her breasts was the most divine experience she could remember.

She went further down, until she reached Sansa's smallclothes. She pulled them down and began to lick up both her thighs.

Sansa was feeling overwhelmed. Her breath was ragged. 

Suddenly she felt Dany's tongue touch her folds. 

Sansa squealed.

Daenerys began licking her, faster and faster, her tongue reaching up to lick her clit. Sansa's legs were shaking. She didn't know how to react. Her hands still in Daenerys' hair; she buried the silver-haired woman's face further into her cunt. That only seemed to make her lick faster.

Suddenly Daenerys stopped and Sansa let out a moan in frustration. Daenerys looked at her, reached up and pulled Sansa's gown over her head.

 

"I want you to look at me as I lick you," she said agressively.

 

Sansa nodded dumbly and Daenerys dove back into her folds.

It was unbelievable pleasure for Sansa. She hadn't experienced anything like this before. The inside of her stomach was ablaze, her whole body was shaking.

Suddenly she screamed loudly and then her mind went blank.

When she recovered, she felt her body convulsing. It was difficult to breathe. She could hardly think.

She looked down and saw that Daenerys was still licking her, lapping up after every one of her convulsions. She stopped and looked up at her, her chin and now-bare breasts totally soaked.

 

"That was beautiful, Sansa," she said.

 

Sansa's head fell back into the bed and shut her eyes. This was so good. So, so, so, so good. She could hardly believe it.

She then felt Daenerys' petite body on top of hers. She opened her eyes and saw that she was completely naked.

 

"Oh, we are only starting," she said, looking into Sansa's eyes playfully. "You have a lot to learn, and I want to see how many times you can cum in one night."

 

Sansa felt Daenerys grab her arse.

 

Their many days since then had been some of the best Sansa could remember. Daenerys was far more playful in private than she let on. She taught her much of pleasing, being pleased, and pleasing herself.

It was during the seventh day of their time together that she found herself between Dany's legs, licking her cunt as she had been taught. Her hands were on the silver-haired girl's small breasts.

 

"Good, good, you're learning well," Daenerys hummed. Suddenly she moaned and grasped Sansa's thick red hair. "I'll have to visit more often," she said with a smile.

Sansa then felt Dany's hands on her arse, spreading her cheeks. Sansa was still licking her. "You have such a cute little arse, Sansa," Daenerys said, while squeezing. "I think I would like to see Jon fuck it."


	5. Jon II

 

**Jon**

 

_My wife is turning me into a lecher._

 

Daenerys already made him a king, which was strange enough for him. He never wanted a crown, yet they say he was born for it. He never wanted an empire, yet Daenerys came to him as the Queen of Dragon's Bay, and wanted so much more. He never thought he would have a wife, no matter how much he may have if he wasn't a bastard.

He certainly didn't ask for Daenerys to further _c_ _orrupt_  him by giving him opportunity, no, forcing him, to bed other women, though he wouldn't complain.

Daenerys had flown to the North, giving as small a reason as she could muster. Something about wanting to talk to Sansa.

Jon was left with Margaery, who was more than happy that she could have Jon to herself. Jon knew that Margaery did not hate Dany; she was rather grateful to be allowed to stay with them. But it was clear Margaery preferred when she didn't have her face shoved in Dany's cunt while Dany slapped her and he fucked her arse. Daenerys always suggested something aggressive with the brown-haired girl.

The sun had almost fallen, and the sunset cast their room in a pink and orange light. Jon knew that lords and ladies were supposed to have their own separate quarters, but he and Daenerys agreed that they always would sleep together in the same bed if they could.

After a long, hard day ruling in Daenerys' place, Jon fell into their bed, clothed only in a loose-fitting white shirt and his smallclothes. Margaery found herself by his side, clad in pink sleepwear that glowed in the sunset's light.

Margaery was quickly positioning herself as a serious candidate for his next wife while his first wife was away. She told him that she spent her day with the orphans of King's Landing, and helped organize a plan to deliver food from Highgarden to all the hungry in the Seven Kingdoms.

Jon had to admit that Margaery fit perfectly, as a soon-to-be queen. She was extremely competent and smart, she was ambitious, and he could not help but smile when she flashed him her unmistakeable smirk. Not to mention the fact that her hips took him so well when he fucked her every night.

Jon noticed that Margaery was particularly insistent about getting his seed inside her cunt at least once a day, and had gone so far as to try to seduce him and walk in a way that showed her curves when he hadn't. What she was doing now, Jon believed, was another method to get him inside her. Jon almost laughed at the idea; he couldn't blame her for trying to get with child, but she didn't need to try and manipulate him. He was more than happy to take her often and Daenerys would likely want a child conceived as soon as possible.

Jon laid in bed while Margaery turned and laid her head on his chest. A devious smile on her face, she turned her head up and crawled on top of him.

 

"Does something trouble you, Your Grace?" she asked, her chest out and arse sticking up.

 

Jon looked down at the brown-haired girl. Her large big brown eyes giving her a mysterious yet innocent image. He felt her thick brown hair across his chest.

 

"Only the stresses of the day," he said. He could have mentioned his desire to fly to the Dothraki Sea to find Arya, but left that out.

"Then, Your Grace," she responded, sitting up to pull of her gown, revealing her perfect tits, "allow me to help you relax." 

 

She now had a large smile and positioned herself so he could just barely see her womanhood, with its light streak of brown hair.

She unbuttoned and removed his shirt and put her hands under the comforter to pull off his smallclothes. She kept her hands around his growing prick.

Suddenly Jon grasped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss, which she gladly reciprocated. While his tongue was down her throught, she pumped his cock in her small, soft hands. 

Then his lips left hers and he saw an expression of love on her face.

 

"Please lay back, Your Grace," she said. "Relax and take a load off."

 

Jon did as she asked and closed his eyes. He felt Margaery's hands still at his cock, then suddenly felt her tongue on his balls. Jon released an involuntary moan. She took his whole sack in her mouth, humming, joyfully which made the experience so much better, and still pumping his now fully erect cock.

He then felt her tongue on the head of his cock. She licked him slowly before descending on his shaft. After weeks of Daenerys forcing her head down to take in all his cock, Margaery was a master of deepthroat.

After several minutes of pure joy, Jon felt a building in his loins. Margaery likely felt it too, because she licked him faster and kept sucking his cock to the back of her throat, each time touching her nose to his pubes and her chin to his balls.

Suddenly he came and felt Margaery sucking all of his seed. When he was sure he was finished, she sucked out the remaining cum in his dick, and Jon felt like he came again.

Spent, and elated, Jon breathed heavily and allowed Margaery to lick all of his cock and balls, moaning as she did.

When she was done, she rose with a pleased look on her face and pressed her boobs to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

 

"I must say I do enjoy your method relaxation," Jon finally got out.

"Thank you, Your Grace," she said proudly, "but we're not done."

"Is that so?" he asked playfully.

"Aye," she answered, "a man that's soon to have two wives can't be satisfied with only one girl sucking him off. I will have to pick up the slack, as they say."

 

She then grabbed his hands with were on her back and put them on her arse.

 

"Would you like to fuck me in the arse?" she asked as innocently as possible. "I would love it, though I couldn't say it wouldn't be considered scandalous."

 

Jon noticed that his cock was hard again.

 

By the end of the night, he had her on her back. His hands were pushing hers against the bed and her eager cunt squeezed his cock just perfectly. "Your Grace, Your Grace!" she kept screaming out. Suddenly Jon gave one last thrust and filled her with his seed. 

It was well past midnight and a few hours from dusk. Both of them satisfied, they got into one of their two sleeping positions. He laid on his side, his cock sandwiched between her arse cheeks, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Their other position was her laying on top of him, which was practiced when Daenerys was with them, but they both preferred their current position.

Being taller than he was able to look down and see that she had a grand smile across her lips.

He descended slightly and kissed her neck, making her giggle.

 

"What is it?" she asked.

"You seemed very joyful," he said.

"Why wouldn't I be, after tonight," she answered. She paused a moment, knowing he would want a better answer. "I just feel like I'm finally in the right place, where I was always meant to be."

 

Jon knew well that she was raised to be a queen. Her father and grandmother always insisted it was her purpose, and Jon wondered if she ever felt like a tool for the Tyrell family.

 

"Good, love," he said with care, squeezing in his arms even tighter. "I will send word to Daenerys that we will wed soon. Your grandmother can stop looking at me like I owe her a thousand Dragons then."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she beamed in appreciation, her head turned. She then reached up and kissed him. "And I shall soon have your child and be mother to the prince of the world."

Jon had to admire her unrelenting focus on putting a crown on her head.

 

When day came he woke to find Margaery's mouth on his cock. He would have to tell her he sometimes liked just talking to start the day.

Later he went to his solar to begin his work. He found Lord Hand Tyrion Lannister was going through several books and had spilled wine on his table.

 

"Shouldn't you be in the Tower of the Hand?" Jon asked, sitting down opposite Tyrion.

"Shouldn't you have been here hours ago?" the Imp responded. "That dough-eyed girl is distracting you."

"Mayhaps," Jon said, "then I will cease being distracted."

 

Tyrion looked up from his ledgers.

 

"I don't believe the Queen knew what she was getting into, setting up her husband with so many women, and to a husband without any experience in a brothel! An inexperienced boy would lose himself," Tyrion said.

Jon hadn't the best response for that. "Have you heard from Dany?" Jon asked.

"A raven came this morning. Her time in Winterfell is pleasant and she enjoys learning more about her people."

"My people, isn't it?" Jon asked.

"Ha, as if anyone finds the title of King in the North compelling anymore," Tyrion said. "Not when their king has taken a Valyrian wife and spent his last few years conquering Essos and the once-called Free Cities. But," he stopped, looking at the letter, "she wishes for you to travel to Dorne. Aegon Blackfyre has repeatedly refused to take a wife and she wishes for you convince him of the importance of maintaining a Valyrian bloodline."

"Seems an insipid task," Jon said.

"Yet you will do it anyway, because you never could refuse her," Tyrion said.

"Isn't there a crime about speaking so bluntly to your king?" Jon asked, annoyed at Tyrion's continual sarcasm.

"We all know that an exception can be made for me," Tyrion answered. He then called for his new squire bring him more wine. "Now, we have a thousand tasks to settle by midday. Illyrio Mopatis wishes to speak to the Queen, but he will settle for you. A dozen Freys wish to ask for lands and titles. Some wayward Dothraki are keen on destroying Qohor, which without Unsullied is now undefended. And Mira Forrester wants renegotiate the terms of ironwood shipments, seeing that the Kingdom will need much rebuilding."

At that moment Jon remembered how simple things were as Lord Commander of the Watch.

When Jon finished his work, he gave a goodbye to Margaery and sent word to Daenerys that he was leaving the city in Tyrion's hands.

He went to the Dragonpit and mounted Rhaegal. The dragon flew and took him to Dorne. In the sky, he looked down and saw the island of Starfall, and he remembered wielding House Dayne's legendary sword. It burned white and cut through the dead with a ferocity he would not forget, and he later returned it to its rightful place as lord Eddard did so long ago.

Having reached Sunspear, he descended. He landed near the two Rhoynish towers and remembered why the Dornish could rarely be conquered. Having sensed its rider's intention, Rhaegal flew off, to gods know where.

A dramatic entrance such as that usally meant he was treated to a quick and nervous welcome by the local lords. Obara and Nymeria Sand appeared and greeted him, ordering their guards to let them through the Winding Walls. They were both excited to see him again, as each of them pulled on his arms and requesting that he see their puppet shows and visit the Sandship. 

 

"Jon, it's been too long since we have seen you," Nymeria said, forgetting formalities and Obara agreed.

"And all of us need to greet you," Obara said.

 

_All of the Sand Snakes? They are far too happy._

 

"I'm afraid I must see Aegon as of now," Jon said, trying not upse the women.

 

Both of them stopped, and looked at eachother.

 

"We'll take you to him, soon. First come with us," Nymeria said.

 

They entered the Tower of the Sun and requested that Jon dress down and be received properly. Not wanting to disrupt them, Jon huffed and removed his boots in his visiting quarters.

As he removed the second boot, he heard the door open. 

He looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Except his wife, he told himself.

She had olive skin, thick, black wavy hair, dark eyes, and huge breasts, barely concealed behind the loose, yellow Dornish dress which looked to be see-through at the legs and shoulder. On her face was a look of confusion and mild amusement.

"Your Grace, what are you doing in my room?" she asked, her arms crossed, "Not that I don't want you here."

 

Jon felt that he was almost drooling and tried to get himself to speak words.

 

"Nymeria, led me here," he got out, noticing how her breasts bounced as she walked up to him.

"Of course she would. Silly girl," she said. 

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jon was less than a foot away from her. She was short, mayhaps five-and-two. Her breasts were in front of his face, and he could smell the most alluring perfume on them.

 

"Aren't you going to ask me my name?" she said, smirking at his obviously gawking.

"My lady, please tell me your name," Jon said.

"I am Arianne Martell," she answered. "Prince Doran's daughter," Jon said.

"That's the one," Arianne said, before walking closer to his face, "and you're the king."

 

The expression of the greatest temptress was splayed on her face.

 

"Now, please, Your Grace," she said, her breasts right next to his face, "get out of my room."

 

Later during the day, Jon received a proper greeting from Prince Doran. Pleasantries were exchanged and Jon learned that Aegon was currently in Starfall with Lord Edrick. When Jon said he would then leave, the Prince pleaded that he stay, as it was the first time the king graced his people in the South. 

Jon agreed to stay awhile, though he was starting to regret that. Arianne kept teasing him, wearing ever shrinking clothes in the Dornish style and sitting next to him during meals. 

 

She would not let him near her room, but continually taunted him about finding himself in the wrong quarters again. 

"Don't do it again," she said, "unless you plan to stay the night."

 

She also insisted that he see their Sand Steeds and ride with her. 

 

"Or ride her," Elia said at the table while they ate. Each of the Sand Snakes laughed and Jon felt ever more tempted.

 

During their day together, Arianne showed him the bazaar of the shadow town and requested their go on an adventure to the red mountains.

 

"And how do you suppose we get there," Jon asked, as they walked through the town. They were near the sea, not the mountains. 

"We fly," Arianne said, as serious as she could be, though her tone remained playful.

 

Jon had never taken anyone on the back of Rhaegal, except when Daenerys needed to be treated by a Maester after the burning of Asshai. He was starting to believe this beautiful woman was wild and mad.

 

"And you wouldn't be afraid?" he asked. 

"Not when I'm holding on to you," she said, as if it didn't bother it at all.

"I fly standing up," Jon said.

"Then you can hold me in your arms," she said, "I think you're quite strong enough."

"Then let it be done," Jon said, before calling Rhaegal.

 

It was two days before Jon realized Arianne had not told her father they were leaving. 

 

_It looks like I've absconded with his daughter._

 

They had flown over the mountains and the sea. Jon saw that Arianne loved adventure, just like Arya.

At the end of their tour of the skies, he brought her back to Sunspear, intending to ask for forgiveness from Prince Doran.

However Jon saw that the Prince couldn't have looked more pleased with himself. Seated in his wheelchair near what was once the throne of Sunspear, Doran said he was not worried that Jon left with his daughter.

 

"And why is that, Prince Doran?" Jon asked, genuinely confused.

"You no doubt did exactly what my daughter said, and showed her marvels I can only imagine," the older man answered, "And you could have gone to Starfall, fulfill your task, yet your mind was occupied elsewhere," he said, suggestively.

 

Jon had to admit that Arianne had a power over him. Prince Doran likely thought it advantageous for his daughter to have such sway over the king. Jon even thought she could help with his wife's plan of bringing more women to him.

When night came to Sunspear, Jon went to Arianne's room. He would decide for himself that she join him in the Red Keep.

When he entered the hallway, he saw guards at the door. He asked them if he could speak to Arianne. They did, and Arianne exited the room dressed a white gown and she had golden snake bracelets on her arms. Jon looked at the beautiful woman and felt compelled to touch her.

Sensing his desires, Arianne got closer and asked him what he wanted, flaunting her generous curves.

Overcome with lust he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. Initially surprised, she joined in and by the end of it she was looking like she conquered the world.

Jon didn't even notice that the guards had not moved even when he attacked their princess with his lips.

 

"Finally," she said. "Stay out here for one minute, then enter. Don't knock."

 

Jon did as he was ordered, his cock hard at the prospect of fucking Arianne. After one minute he opened the door and walked in. There he saw his lady wife and Arianne in the bed kissing and rubbing their hands on one another.

Daenerys took her tongue out of Arianne's mouth and looked up at her king triumphantly. She looked to be naked.

 

"It seems that you've gotten the king to forget his honor," Daenerys said to Arianne.

"It was easier than you said it would be," Arianne laughed.

"Dany, what-" Jon got out.

"This sexy bitch here," Daenerys referred to Arianne, "came to the Red Keep to win your heart. She believed she could win you over without my help. It was a fair wager." 

 

Jon was speechless.

 

"So do I get my reward?" Arianne asked Daenerys.

"Yes, of course," Daenerys said before pulling down Arianne's gown to reveal her heavenly breasts and large dark nipples. Daenerys then turned to Jon, and looked somewhat annoyed at his dumb expression.

"Jon. Cock, out," she ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on adding Arya to the mix??


	6. Daenerys II

 

 **Daenerys**  

 

It was midday. Daenerys knew she should have been ruling but she could not help but enjoy an amazing pastime.

She was currently in the Red Keep, completely naked, laying in her bed while Margaery ate her out. 

She was nearing orgasm, she knew. Her breath was ragged and her legs vibrating.

This was one of her favorite things. Seeing such a beautiful girl, the Rose of Highgarden, licking her cunt like a whore. It made her feel truly drunk with power. 

Daenerys liked many men and women, and indulged her desires. As Queen, she took what she wanted. Conquerors always take the conquered as bedwarmers. And Margaery Tyrell was her conquest. She was everything Daenerys was meant to be, but her childhood was taken from her.

Taking her often and roughly meant that Daenerys had power over her. She rarely let her go a day without shoving Margaery's pretty face into her cunt and telling her to like it.

She was so close, so close. Her legs were on either side of Margaery's head. She moved her shaking legs so she could push Margaery's face in deeper into her cunt.

 

"Lick my clit, whore!" Daenerys yelled.

 

Margaery did as she was told. Feeling so close, Daenerys grabbed Margaery's light brown hair and wrapped her legs around her head.

She came and she saw only stars. She squirted multiple times on Margaery's pretty, young face.

Regaining her senses, Daenerys looked at the beautiful girl covered in her juices. She ran her hand down Margaery's brown locks and ran her hand across her face, wiping her juices further into Margaery's skin.

 

"You're such a beautiful girl," Daenerys said, "It would be heavenly if you were full with Jon's child by now. But you're also my whore, and you'll spend at least once a day with your tongue between my legs."

 

Daenerys could tell Margaery was trying not to look nervous or scared, and that made her feel so much hotter. She grabbed Margaery's face and held her tenderly.

 

"Got it?" Dany spat out.

 

Seeing Margaery's dumb expression and loss for words, Daenerys wanted to laugh. She thought to raise the stakes.

 

"Have you ever eaten arse before?" Daenerys asked with a devilish smile.


	7. Margaery II

**Margaery**

 

At last Highgarden would be bound to the Iron Throne.

 

_And with no small amount of effort._

 

Margaery laid in bed next her king, Daenerys was behind her, holding Margaery's breast in her sleep.

Asleep on top of Jon was the dark-skinned Arianne, her arm around his chest almost blocking him off from Margaery.

It had been a feat for Margaery to maintain her calm after the new woman was introduced. Arianne Martell was beautiful, just as beautiful as she, and likely just as fertile. Margaery would have to plan well to have an heir first.

Margaery then thought about Daenerys. The woman was insatiable, and violent. As wet as Margaery got whenever Daenerys demanded she remove her clothes, Margaery could not help but think her a mad, lustful woman. Daenerys probably had Margaery in bed more often than Jon, and loved squirting on her face.

Deep down though, Margaery couldn't help but feel clever. She'd been the submissive one, accepting her role and carefully increasing her role in the court.

She attended meetings with Jon, hoping to appear by his side as much as possible. She learned the name of all the foreign dignitaries, worked in the orphanage and was all smiles before the court.

'Margaery the Unlucky' again became the talk of the town. The thought was of her as the new queen that all the world may love, in contrast to their bloody queen.

Marriage was on everyone's minds. It was expected. As was the backlash from the Faith. While the Faith Militant was defeated, the High Septon would certainly refuse polygamy.

Margaery remembered when she, Jon and Daenerys discussed it in Jon's solar. They had argued about how to go about the marriage. Daenerys was insistent on it occurring despite the Faith, while Margaery and Jon pleaded with her to accept the High Septon's influence in some way. Daenerys was sitting on Jon's lap, nearly red with anger.

 

"Cersei Lannister blew up the fucking Sept of Baelor," Dany exclaimed, "those old men and dried-up women have no cause for feeling they can control us."

"The Faith would not accept the heir," Margaery said calmy.

"Damn what they don't accept," Daenerys said, "if they don't like it you can marry in front of the weirdwoods."

 

Jon seemed rather uncomfortable at the notion.

"What about Tyrosh?" Arianne said, walking in dressed in red dress which showed a generous amount of cleavage. "The Essosi tolerate multiple marriages more than others. Or it can be Braavos, Pentos, Jeng."

"It would help tie the empire together," Margaery accepted. Both she and Arianne looked at Daenerys as she stood up and walked to Margaery. She sat in Margaery's lap and looked to Jon.

"It could work," she said. 

Then she tilted her head back and kissed Margaery gently on the lips.

"I only want to see you with your beautiful wives, Jon," Daenerys said after.

"You've given me more than I can imagine," Jon said.

"I only wish I could give you that one thing," Daenerys said solemnly.

That cut deep. Both Margaery and Arianne could not help but feel pity for the Queen. She had power over the world, over dragons, over men and women, yet not the power to change herself. Jon looked like he wanted to speak, but instead walked to her and kissed her sweetly. Daenerys looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I love you," she told him.

"And I, you," he said back.

Love. That was what was missing from Margaery's relationship with Jon. That was why he never seemed to see her as anything more than a friend and bedmate.

 

_I will make him love me._

 

Margaery came back to reality and saw that dawn was about to rise. Each of them would have to go their respective roles. Daenerys and Jon would have to delegate from the throne and Arianne would likely try to upstage her.

Deciding the bed was too crowded, she slipped from Daenerys' grasp and went to her quarters. She put on her blue day dress and went to break her fast with her grandmother.

 

"How far have you come, my dear?" said the Queen of Thorns, "you know I didn't come from Highgarden to hear bad news."

"We're to be married in Lys by the next moon," Margaery answered. 

"Likely to further the Queen's grasp on the East, I imagine," Lady Tyrell said. "You've done well, my dear. Now you know I must ask: are you with child?"

"I... I don't know," Margaery answered.

Lady Tyrell seemed upset. "I've heard that the Dornish girl has joined your, let's call it a trist. You must have an heir before her, if we're to secure our house."

"I know," Margaery said, trying to sound responsible, "it will be done." 

"It will be," Olenna said, her wrinkled face inching toward Margaery, "one way or the other."

Margaery held her stomach protectively.


	8. Jon III

 

 

**Jon**

 

When Jon entered his wife's bedroom, the last thing he expected was the image in front of him. His wife was on her hands and knees on the bed, her arse up, while Margaery had her tongue in Dany's arsehole and also reached around and stroked his wife's clit.

Daenerys looked to be in ecstasy, her eyes closed as she whimpered and moaned.

Hoping to surprise them, Jon removed his clothes and stood behind Margaery, whose arse was hanging off the end of the bed.

 

"Don't stop," he told Margaery, who briefly paused and continued her licking. She looked surprised at his entrance. Daenerys was in too much pleasure to notice him.

He brought his cock up to Margaery's cunt and gave her arse one hard smack. Margaery moaned into his wife's arse and tried to turn her eyes to look at him. Seeing the desperate look on her face, Jon was rock hard.

He entered her suddenly and Margaery gasped. To keep her steady, he grabbed her beautiful brown locks and forced her face further into his wife's arse.

He began to fuck her hard. The moans Margaery was giving and the grunt he let out was nothing compared to Daenerys' loud moans.

Suddenly Daenerys screamed her head fell into the bed. Margaery dropped her hand from her clit and began to rub herself, though Jon still forced her face in Daenerys' arse.

Feeling the vibrations from Dany's orgasming body, Jon lost control and released his seed inside Margaery, who followed in her own orgasm shortly after. 

"You should be less demanding of the future mother of my child," he said, as they all laid in bed.

"I can't help it," Daenerys said, and she reached around to grab Margaery's breast and hide behind her playfully, "Seeing her just makes me wet."

"And you, Lady Margaery?" Jon asked.

She had a serene expression on her face. "I am happy to serve, Your Grace," Margaery beamed, "especially if you mean to join in," and she touched his strong chest.

 

They all soon fell asleep like that. In the night, Jon felt Arianne climb on top of him and wrap her arms across his torso.

When he woke up, he noticed that Margaery was gone, and Arianne and Daenerys looked to be fighting over who would cuddle more of his body. He had his arms around both of their shoulders, and while Arianne laid on top of him, Daenerys wrapped her legs around his abdomen.

A smirk crossed his lips and he realized he woke up before either of them. He reached down and squeezed both of their arses, then smacked them until they were awake.

Daenerys looked at him with a smiling, incredulous look while Arianne just looked deviously at him.

"Your King requires his needs met," he said, enjoying the role for once. He squeezed their arses. "So get to it, ladies."

Daenerys and Arianne descended down his body, kissing all the way until they got to his cock.

Arianne took his length in her mouth and Daenerys licked his balls. Jon felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

At the end of their amazing morning, Jon was fucking Arianne from behind while she had her face in Dany's cunt. Daenerys had her hands in the Dornish girl's thick black hair.

Jon was close, and right when he was about to cum, Arianne flipped around and looked right into his eyes.

"All over my face," she demanded, and Jon quickly obliged.

Jon didn't think Arianne could look more beautiful, until he saw her perfect dark skin, her beautiful face, covered in his seed, an expression of ecstasy on her face. She looked to be in genuine euphoria, as if laying her head against Dany's womanhood, his fuck on her face, was pure bliss for her.

After a few moments of what looked to be mindless joy on her face, Arianne came back to reality and breathed heavily, her eyes heavy at the cum on her face, looking at him with a smile that spoke volumes.

"I almost don't want to lick it off," she finally said, "so I'll just lick your balls for now."

She leaned forward and began to suck his sack, his cock on her nose and face. They both felt like everything was exactly as it should be.

Daenerys grabbed Arianne's legs and put them to her side sides, so she could watch Arianne's heavenly arse rise and fall. Still unfinished, she decided to rub herself at the scene before her.

 

Later in the throne room, they went about their regular day. Jon sat on the Iron Throne, his Queen next him, while Arianne sat at the foot of the throne hearing pleas and demands from the smallfolk.

Apparently Drogon has continued to burn crops and livestock in the Riverlands, which made Daenerys regretfully decide to extend his time in the pit.

Illyrio Mopatis spoke at length of his past service to the queen, which she acknowledged, granting him lands and titles in the Crownlands.

A woman from Jeng, who identified herself as a princess, ask that Jon take her hand in marriage. The far eastern provinces were difficult to hold. Jon, after asking the details of such a union felt compelled to deny her on the grounds that she already had two husbands. Knowing that Yi Ti would surely rebel at such a dishonor, Daenerys agreed to make the woman their representative in their new eastern province, so long as gold and gems continued to flow through the East and order be kept.

Upon hearing from a farmer that several former men of the Watch had become reavers and raiders, Jon said he would solve the problem personally, until Daenerys convinced him that his place was here. He could never deny her.

Princess Arianne occasionally asked further questions to their guests, piercing into their true motives and lies. Almost glowing despite the dead winter sun with her many golden snakes in her hair and bracelets, Jon thought she looked a natural at it.

Seeing her husband looking at the Dornish princess despite her few contributions, Daenerys had jealously splayed across her face. She climbed the Iron Throne and sat on Jon's lap. It was certainly not agreed upon. Their people needed to see their King in power, not treated such a way by his wife. Daenerys called for the meetings to end.

"Jon," Dany said suggestively, putting his hand from the throne on her small, yet curvy backside, "squeeze my arse. I believe this is the proper way for the King to hold his Queen, don't you agree?"

Jon instead grabbed her hips and positioned her center at his covered cock.

 Daenerys spoke to her king. She wanted to adress the annoyance on his face.

"You can't just do that," he said.

"I can do whatever I want," she responded, turning around and putting on leg on either side of his body. It was fortunate that the loose blue dress she wore had a long cut for one leg.

"Some would say the queen must act proper," he answered, trying not to be mad at her.

She grabbed his hands and put them on her arse. "The Queen has dragons," she said, "they all know not to think less of me. Or you. You are their savior. You may do whatever you like. Including me, right here on this throne."

She reached down and slightly pulled up her dress, showing that she wasn't wearing smallclothes. Jon looked at her with lust and surprise.

"If you think this devious, in Qarth women keep their breast bare," Daenerys said, "You should have been there with me."

"We must be careful," Jon told her.

"Then keep your hands on my body," she told him.

She pulled down his trousers and began to ride him. Jon had to hold her carefully so she wouldn't be cut on the blades of the throne, even though Daenerys had it reworked and remolded.

She squeezed his cock and moaned into his neck. Before he could say anything, Daenerys turned her back to see Arianne looking up at them, the only person in the room, a slightly impressed look on her face. 

Daenerys descended and grasped Arianne's hand, and pulled into another room. Jon huffed defeatedly. He knew he was at the mercy of all their whims.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys pushed Arianne into her room and saw that she had an expression of amusement.

"Have I made a mistake?" she asked Arianne.

"No, and if you don't think I would satisfy you alone, you can invite Jon," Arianne said.

"I mean inviting you to the court," Daenerys said, "I only wanted Jon to have an heir, but now I feel my lust has taken over." She sat on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Arianne said, slightly more serious.

"I mean I never thought of Jon taking many wives," she answered, "I was his only. But he needed what I couldn't give him, so I asked him to take other women. I enjoyed them for myself and now I worry if he will forget to give me attention." 

"Seems a silly concern," Arianne said honestly, "seeing that you first suggested it."

"I know," Daenerys said sadly, "but I was to be his first wife, his favorite." She turned to Arianne. "I've seen how he looks at you. Not with only lust but love. It's not the same as it is with Margaery."

"I'll tell you something," Arianne said, holding Dany closer, "I don't mean to take your husband from you, though my love grows for him every day," she began, "When I was a little girl, I was fat and ugly."

Daenerys chuckled sadly. "You're joking," she said.

"No, no, it's true," Arianne said, "I was terrible-looking, and no one called the princess beautiful even out of respect. I remember as a girl I touched myself often, fantasizing about being a beautiful woman having handsome men in her bed. I wanted them all to call be beautiful; I wanted them to want me. Afterwords I cried and prayed to the gods that my fantasies would come true. It seems they eventually saw fit to give me large breasts and decent curves, and I finally indulged in all my desires, with whomever I wanted. You see, I have a weakness for handsome men, including your husband. My father would have me manipulate him, have his heir and become his main queen. But that's not my desire. I love Jon, surely. But feel no fear from me. I'm just a horny bitch, and I'm on your side."

"Tis is funny, and strange story," Daenerys said jokingly, then she became more serious, "how might I ensure his attention is on me when I need it."

"When is the last time you bedded him alone?" Arianne asked.

 

 **Jon**  

Jon took her from behind, her thighs spread out on the pillow under her. Looking at his cock enter his beautiful, silver-haired queen, Jon felt powerful. He rarely let him self feel drunk with power, but with his beautiful women pleasing him, he couldn't help himself.

Daenerys moaned and whimpered, begging him to fuck her faster and harder. 

Her long silver-hair bounced on her light skin, and Jon looked out the window of their room to see King's Landing at night. 

Here he was fucking a daughter of Valyria, a dragonlord and conqueror of all the world, and she belonged to him. He knew if he wasn't fucking her, he would have another of his wives right now. 

For a moment he imagined feeling like Aegon the Conqueror, fucking his beautiful sister Rhaenys in his Keep, looking out on a kingdom he made to accept it.

Deciding that Dany wanted to feel the dragon in him, Jon grabbed a handful of her hair. She gasped and he pushed her head to the bed and began to fuck her with a newfound fury. He spanked her arse with his remaining hand.

Daenerys was now screaming in pleasure, completely incoherent and squeezing his dick with her cunt.

"Tell me what you want!" Jon yelled at her, fucking her harder when she tried to answer, "How do you want me to fuck this tight cunt!?" 

"Harder!" Daenerys yelled, trying to raise her head from the bed, "Fuck me harder! Fuck this tight pussy! It's yours! It's all yours!"

He forced her head into the bed and came hard. Daenerys came with him, milking his cock with her folds and screaming into the mattress. 

After filling her with his seed, he released his grip on her hair and reached around to stroke her clit. She began to moan and came again, squeezing his cock with her cunt.

When she released him, she turned around and looked at him with lust and love. Jon put his soaked fingers in her mouth, making her taste herself.

She moaned and sucked them greedily. Then she knelt down further and began to clean his cock with her tongue.

Finished, they both laid on the bed and held eachother, enjoying the sweat on eachother's bodies.

"Gods, Jon," Daenerys said, "I'm going to have trouble walking come morning."

Jon laughed, and held his petite queen. Jon later asked, "Where are Arianne and Margaery?"

Daenerys huffed at that. "They are staying in their own quarters tonight. Speaking of which," she looked into his eyes, "we are occasionally going to sleep alone from now on."

"That so?" Jon asked with a smirk.

"Aye," Daenerys said almost annoyed, "you can play with them in the morrow."

"We leave for Lys in the morrow," Jon said.

"Then you'll have to fuck them while on the sea," Daenerys said. "Also, we'll be taking the ironborn ships as well as the royal fleet."

"You wish to see Asha again?" Jon asked playfully.

Daenerys hid her face in his chest. "Don't make fun of me," she said, embarrassed. Jon knew her relationship with the ironborn woman quite well.

 

 

On the ship ride to Lys, Daenerys insisted on one last test for the girls before the marriages occurred. She and Jon would lay in bed while Arianne ate her out and Margaery throated him. They were under the covers, pleasing their king and queen who used them as pleasure tools, according to Daenerys.

Jon had his arm over Daenerys' shoulder, and she cuddled into his neck.

Daenerys looked at her husband with love in her eyes. 

"This, Jon" she said, trying to stifle her moans, "this is what I want our empire to be. You and I with the world at our feet. This could be you and I forever. If I can't give you a son, I will give you everything I can. Take any bitch you want, and we shall please ourselves with her."

"And we shall rule justly," Jon asked, his other hand in Margaery's hair.

"Aye, and we shall rule together," she said.


	9. Arianne I

 

 

**Arianne**

 

_I should have been born in Lys._

 

Arianne arrived in the port of Lys the Lovely and found it the most serene place imaginable. Fertile earth surrounded by the deep-blue sea, Lys was a paradise.

The Lyseni were beautiful people. They had the same look as Daenerys; platinum hair wore in curls, purple eyes, pale skin. Arianne imagined that when her Oberyn was sent here in exile, it was hardly a terrible experience for him.

Many of the magisters met with Jon and were sycophantic about attending his every need, even when he seemed perfectly content. They even offered him thirty extremely beautiful silver-haired concubines as a gift, which he refused. Arianne knew that ships from Lys were devastated by Rhaegal's dragonfire. Such was the price for instituting slavery. These concubines were not only a gift but a demonstration that slavery was over; the women were paid well, one fat magister kept saying. Arianne looked out and saw ironborn longships arriving on the shore. They apparently decided to leave port late.

 

Before they arrived, Arianne, Jon, and Margaery sailed on a ship in the royal fleet. Daenerys left their ship to sail on an Greyjoy ship. Daenerys said it was so Arianne and Margaery could truly get to know Jon before the wedding, but Arianne knew better. Asha Greyjoy also brought Sansa Stark on her ships, if the rumors could be believed.

Jon and Arianne were in a quarter of the ship that had been fitted with a desk and chairs, so the King could continue his work on the sea. Arianne sat on his lap, while Jon read through letters and ledgers. She repeatedly tried to rub her arse against his crotch, knowing that once he was past a certain a point in his arousal, he would take her right there. He was frustrating her, consistently moving her arse away from his crotch. 

"I need to work at some point," he huffed, obviously trying to hide his desire.

"You're to be married," Arianne said, trying to grind herself on him again, "I believe the Kingdoms will understand."

Jon sighed and let Arianne rub herself against him.

_All men succumb to their desires eventually. They succumb to me whenever I please._

Jon then grabbed her arse and moved her away from his crotch one last time. Arianne whined quietly. Here she was, in a short gold dress which emphasized her sizeable arse and breasts, and he was trying to work.

"I have to finish these now," Jon said, trying to sound resolute, though there was desperation in his voice.

"Fine," Arianne said, "but I think you should let me help you."

Jon agreed, and handed her a letter. It was from the Sealord of Braavos. Apparently the magisters were up in arms after the Iron Bank was forced to forgive all debts from the Usurper kings. Arianne remembered the bold act; Jon and Daenerys wished to fortify their hold on the Free Cities. Making the Iron Bank tremble and concede to their demands surely did that. 

"The Bank acts only to enrich its members," Arianne said, "And most of its business is in the Seven Kingdoms."

"Aye," Jon said, curiously, "what's your point?" 

"As much as the Bank would prefer to have a firm grasp in the Seven Kingdoms," Arianne said, "you can remove their grasp entirely. We're going to Lys. You could use it as pretense to prop up the Rogare Bank."

"And they would prefer what little power they have over none at all," Jon finished, "Tis a clever plan." 

"Thank you, Your Grace," Arianne beamed, and turned around, her typical devious smile on her face. "I'm skilled at getting what I want," she said, her hands on his chest, "even when the other party is hesitant."

"Arianne," Jon said, trying to keep his focus.

"Jon," Arianne said, "tell me. What did you think when you first saw me?"

"I want her," Jon answered.

Arianne's smile spread wider.

"How funny, I thought the same thing when I saw you," Arianne told him. "Tis a shame it took so long for us to meet. If you had been in Dorne we could have grown to love eachother so much earlier."

"Dornish bastards are far more respected," Jon said solemnly, remembering his youth.

Arianne saw the slight sadness in his face and decided to cheer him up. "But they are just as handsome," Arianne said to him, looking at him lovingly. That seemed to cheer him somewhat, or at least make him smirk.

Arianne turned back around and let Jon look at her arse. "You certainly know that's true. You've seen the Sand Snakes. My cousins are quite something, aren't they?"

"I prefer you," she heard Jon say.

"And you have my thanks. I do believe they have taken a liking to you though. You may have have them if you like. I like my cousins well. But I would like to join in," Arianne said sultrily.

She heard him sigh and she knew he was looking right at her arse. She knew she would have him with one last act. She turned her head and looked into his eyes, wanton and desperate.

"Let me give you a better view," she said.

Arianne swayed her hips on his thigh, her hands at the edge of her dress, pulling it up slowly until it was just above her waist.

She heard Jon almost gasp and believed that his jaw might have dropped. She wasn't wearing smallclothes under her dress. Her perfect, huge arse was shown to him and she still rubbing herself against his crotch.

"Well, Your Grace, what are you going to do to me?" Arianne said innocently.

Immediately she felt Jon grab her hips and bend her over the desk. He reached up and pulled down the top of the dress, releasing her large tits with their dark supple nipples. 

Arianne gasped in surprise and joy. She pressed her arse against his cock and felt him squeeze her arse. He then pulled up her dress even more until it was barely long enough to be between her breasts and her stomach. Jon grunted and pulled down his trousers and his large, hard cock was against her arse. Arianne shook her arse against his cock and Jon groaned. He grabbed her right arm and the back of her neck, forcing her against the table.

Jon entered her deeply and they both moaned. Her walls opened slowly to let him in. He was so big. Once he was all the way in he began to thrust into her hard.

Arianne was screaming in pleasure and Jon grunted louder and louder, fucking her harder with each thrust. Arianne felt her knees might give out an any moment but Jon kept a firm grip on her, keeping her head against the desk.

Jon then grabbed and fist of her thick black hair and began to fuck faster. She was close. 

"What do you want, you sexy little whore?" Jon said through his thrusts.

Arianne was in too much pleasure to answer, so Jon released his grip on her hand and slapped her arse again and again.

"Tell me what you want, whore!" Jon asked again, fucking harder when she tried to answer.

"I want your dick!" Arianne got out, barely coherent, "I want you to fuck me harder and faster with that big fucking cock of yours!"

"You like my cock, you little whore? You liked getting fucked like a whore?" Jon asked, "you'll be my whore wife. My sexy Dornish whore wife."

"Yes, I'll be your Dornish whore," Arianne yelled out, panting, "Use me as you see fit. Fuck me, make me suck your cock, do whatever you want with me. I'm yours!"

Jon then started to fuck her faster. They were both so close. Suddenly he grabbed her breasts and gave her two hard thrusts and came. Arianne screamed and saw stars. She clenched his huge cock with her folds and went limp in his arms.

When they both recovered, Jon held her tenderly and they sat back on the chair, Arianne of Jon's lap. Arianne looked at Jon through hazy eyes.

"You are certainly the best fuck I've ever had," Arianne said, with a smile on her face, "How lucky am I that I get to be your wife."

"Not as lucky as I," Jon said, love in his eyes.

Arianne curled in his lap until she was comfortable, removing her dress from under the breasts. Jon kicked off his trousers and they held eachother naked.

"Now that formalitites are out of the way," Arianne said playfully, "tell me everything there is to know about you."

Jon laughed. "Haven't we spoken of this already?"

"Aye," Arianne said, "but I wish to know the real Jon. Not the king or the prince that was promised, not the lover nor the friend. I wish to know what you think. We are to be married after all."

 

Jon then began a long story of his child about when Lady Stark tried to have him removed from Winterfell. About his friend Maester Samwell who he once thought a coward and a fool. He spoke at length about how he never originally wanted to have a child on account of his bastard status.

"I hadn't considered it either," Arianne said. "Well, not entirely. I simply wanted to claim my birthright. Princess of Dorne. Mayhaps be Nymeria reborn. The men in the way were just a challenge, or a pleasure. Nothing more."

"Had you not found love?" Jon asked.

"My love was ambition," Arianne said sadly, "it was truly easy to start. You men are so easily swayed by what's between a woman's legs. Yet when I played the game of thrones, I lost. I was a fool."

"I wouldn't say so," Jon said, holding her dearly, "you're here with me."

"Aye, and my father should be glad for it, "she said into his chest, "you should know that every woman that comes to you wants your child."

"I believed that would be the case," Jon said earnestly.

"Still though," Arianne raised her head, "we would be fucking like this regardless of my intention," she said, looking at him lustfully, "There are few joys like having you inside me."

"Then I mean to please, often," Jon said with a sly smile.

Arianne laughed. She turned her head and sat on his lap, her full arse against his cock. She felt his strong arms around her petite body.

"Well there's no hiding that we fucked. And now I'm sure Margaery will desire she gets her turn," Arianne stood up.

She picked up her thin dress and pulled it on, looking down at Jon who seemed upset and frustrated that she was covering herself. In response, she turned around, the dress still above her arse, and shook it in front of his face.

"Do you think this makes my arse look too big?" she asked sarcastically, and pulled her arse cheeks apart ever so slightly.

When he tried to reach for her she turned around and looked at him deviously. She pulled down the dress and saw him defeated, his cock now standing up. She smiled and walked to the door.

"I'll have to try on something else," Arianne said.

A few minutes after she left, Margaery entered entirely naked.

"I was told it was my turn with the king," she said.

After she was sure they were nearly done, Arianne entered the quarter and saw Margaery bouncing on Jon's cock as he sat on the chair; she was screaming and Jon was grunting right into her ear.

 

_What a naughty boy._

 

Already wet at watching the scene alone, Arianne removed what clothes she had, leaving on her golden jewelry and walked behind Margaery's arse. Arianne knelt down and began sucking Jon's balls as he fucked the brown-haired girl into oblivion.

On their cruise to Lys, mostly fucking was done. Margaery and Arianne continued to _distract_ Jon. Arianne believed the sailors surely were sick of hearing their lord and ladies constantly fucking. Daenerys said they had to get to know him. What better way than by knowing how to please him?

 

Back on Lys, Jon, Margaery and Arianne met up with Daenerys, Lady Sansa and Lady Asha on the docks.

"I trust your voyage went well?" Jon asked now dressed in his black kingly outfit.

The other women were quite giggly and touched eachother's arms multiple times.

"Certainly, dear husband," Daenerys said. 

"It went very well," said Asha. Arianne recognized the skinny, short-haired girl in her ironborn breeches. The least feminine of them all, except for Jon.

Jon smiled knowingly, then looked toward the beautiful redhead, Lady Sansa.

"It's good to see you Sansa," Jon said.

"It is, Your Grace," Sansa replied, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"It's Jon, Sansa. We're not yet among the smallfolk; no need to be formal," Jon said.

"Apologies, Your Gr-Jon, it's a reflex," Sansa said, embarrassed.

"She has many of them it seems," Asha said, a sly grin on her face.

Sansa was red faced and embarrassed but didn't speak a word to that. Seeing Sansa's reaction, Daenerys smiled and looked to her husband.

"I'm told the magisters already treated with you. Is the city in order?" Daenerys asked.

"Seems to be," Jon answered, "former slaves are at least paid."

"Tis a start," Daenerys said, "Since everything is ready why don't we prepare for the ceremony?"

 

Back in their quarters in a Lysene palace overlooking the ocean, Arianne walked towards Jon's room; the door was partially ajar. Arianne saw Daenerys and Jon speaking.

"I want you to do it," she heard Daenerys say, "for me."

"A man of honor has his wife for... And after a wedding for gods sake-" Jon was cut off.

"Just do it. You'll enjoy it. I know you like redheads," Daenerys pleaded. Dany then looked at the door and saw Arianne. She was caught.

"Come in," Dany said, "I want you to help me."

Arianne walked in and saw Jon pacing around while his wife sat on the bed.

"Help me convince this honorable fool," Daenerys told her.

"With what, Your Grace?" Arianne asked, confused.

"After the bedding ceremony, in which he will fuck you and Margaery in separate beds, I want him to fuck all of us," Daenerys said, absolutely serious.

Jon looked to be stressed and uncertain.

Arianne's face gave a wide-eyed expression.

"All of us? All five of us?" Arianne asked.

"Five plus one." Daenerys said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who the "plus one" is?


	10. Sansa II

 

**Sansa**

 

_If only Mother could see him now._

The Lady of Winterfell thought about Jon as she travelled to Lys on the ships of House Greyjoy. He was king of the known world, and it's hero. Yet her mother treated him like a plague.

Sansa was picked up from a Manderly ship in the Narrow Sea and she met with Lady Asha Greyjoy, who was the sister of Theon.  When she met Asha, the first person who came to mind was Arya. Her dark hair cut short, sporting salt-worn breeches and a sarcastic, devil-may-care attitude.

"So you're the King's sister?" Asha asked as Sansa climbed aboard Black Wind from her raft.

"Cousin, actually. We're cousins," Sansa said.

"Not much difference to me. Certainly not to the Dragon on board," Asha said.

Sansa walked on deck, noticing the ironmen eyeing her, as men always did.

"Don't be so coy," Asha said, "You know well as I that they'd love to make a salt wife out of you."

"I'm not," Sansa said, "I know they'd have a hard time trying." 

Asha laughed and led her to the captain's quarters, which was lit by many candles. Inside she saw Daenerys in a white dress, reading from a book until she looked up and saw Sansa. 

"Sansa!" she said.

Daenerys immediately ran up and hugged Sansa tightly, clearly intent on rubbing their breasts together. It was certainly not ladylike.

"It's been too long," Daenerys said happily, releasing her grip, "I hope the North has treated you well."

"Aye, it has your grace. Bran will remain in my place for the time. There must be a Stark in Winterfell, as they say," Sansa said to her friend.

"Tis about time he finally leaves those trees at Hardhome," Daenerys said.

Sansa thought to correct Daenerys on her knowledge of that which was once beyond the wall, but did not.

"I see you've met Asha," Daenerys said.

Before Sansa could speak, Asha said "Aye, we have. She doesn't seem like She-Wolf they always talk about."

"That would be my sister, Arya," Sansa said, "Though I did take the North."

"And I, with Deepwood Motte, Qarth and Tyrosh," Asha said.

"Enough of this competition," Daenerys said. "Sansa, Hero will show you to your quarters."

Confused, Sansa turned around to find a stone faced Unsullied dressed in white King's Guard armor. 

 

After changing and having an awkward supper with Daenerys and Asha, which mostly consisted of awkward glances, Sansa felt the desire to see Daenerys in her quarters again. 

Her inner thighs ached to feel the woman's touch again. Sansa had all but abandoned the thought of sex being pleasure, until her queen showed her everything she was missing. Ever since then, Sansa had touched herself every night thinking back to Dany's bouncing breasts and the image of her face wet after Sansa squirted on her.

Sansa dressed in moderately skimpy red nightwear. She went to Dany's door and knocked, only to hear no answer. Daenerys had to be in the captain's quarters. Turning her head to the port hole in the ship, Sansa saw that it was raining outside. 

She walked toward the captain's room and heard Daenerys screaming. In shock, she opened the door and saw the an image she couldn't begin to describe. Her cunt was suddenly dripping. Daenerys and Asha were on the bed completely naked. Asha had one hand around Daenerys' long platinum hair and wrapped it around Dany's throat. Daenerys had her legs wide open while Asha shoved nearly her whole hand in Danys' cunt, stroking her clit with her fingers. Daenerys was moaning as Asha hovered over her.

"You wanna cum don't you, you little trollop?" Asha said to Dany, who was whimpering and shaking.

Suddenly both of them looked at Sansa, who stared at them with shock on her face.

When Daenerys stopped whimpering and looked right at Sansa, Asha shoved her hand right back in her pussy.

"Did I say you could stop? Huh, whore? You don't stop edging till I say you can cum, got it?" Asha spat out. 

Daenerys was moaning and whimpering again. Suddenly Sansa noticed that Dany's hands were tied behind her back. Asha looked to Sansa, a wild look on her face.

"You wanna help me tame this dragon bitch?" she asked Sansa. 

Sansa paused.

"Take your gown off," Asha ordered.

Sansa mindlessly obeyed her and walked to the bed. She kneeled in front Daenerys. Asha removed her hands from Daenerys' cunt and grabbed Sansa's breasts.

"You have such nice, round tits," Asha said, before slowly leaning over and taking Sansa's nipple in her mouth. Sansa bit her lip as Asha made out with her breasts.

Asha then leaned up and kissed Sansa deeply, grabbing her hair and her arse. Sansa could feel Dany's juices on her arse, wet from Asha's fingers. Asha's tongue dominated her mouth and Sansa was breathless when she let her go.

Sansa thought to speak, but before she could, Asha put her fingers in Sansa's mouth, making her taste Dany's cunt. Sansa loved the taste and couldn't stop herself from moaning. Then with her other hand, Asha rubbed her own clit quickly, looking right in Sansa's eyes. She put her newly wet fingers in Sansa's mouth. She also stroked Sansa's cunt, grabbing her arse to hold her still. Sansa felt powerless as the ironwoman did what she wanted. Then she put two of those fingers into her mouth and two into Dany's, who she moaned sweetly. Sansa saw that Daenerys had the same exasperated as she. 

"There. Now we've all tasted eachother,"  Asha said, taking command.

Asha turned Daenerys around.

"On your knees, bitch. Whores put their heads down, and have their arses up," Asha said.

Daenerys did on she was ordered, presenting her round little arse to Sansa.

Asha stood up and put her cunt in front of Dany's face.

"Lick my clit like a good whore," she told Daenerys.

Daenerys started licking her and Asha grasped her long silver hair, forcing her to go even deeper.

"Well," Asha said to Sansa, who was nearly dumbfounded, "are you going to help me break this dragon bitch? Show the queen her place? Go on, show me that conqueror you really are, North girl."

Finally deciding to indulge in her desires, Sansa began pumping into Dany's cunt as Asha had earlier.

"Harder!" Asha ordered.

 

By the end of the day, Sansa was sore all over, especially between her thighs. The bed had multiple wet stains and all of their hair was messy, especially Daenerys'. 

Asha proved herself better at eating her out than Dany, and had taken one round to watch Sansa and Daenerys "play with eachother", then "show them what they were doing wrong." They slept wrapped around eachother. Daenerys slept against Asha's breasts while they all held each other.

Still not asleep, Sansa looked over to Daenerys to see the girl with her eyes open, looking mischievously at Sansa.

"How did you like our welcome?" Daenerys asked quietly, as Asha slept.

"It certainly was interesting," Sansa said, trying to make a joke.

"Surely. I can't remember if it was my idea or Asha's," Daenerys told her.

"You with your legs spread so far?" Sansa asked.

"Oh, that part was my idea," Daenerys said, a grin on her face. "Have you given any more thought to what I asked?"

"To what you asked?" Sansa inquired.

"To letting Jon take you," Daenerys said, "I've been meaning to give him a wedding present. I believe it should be a simply gorgeous bedding ceremony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new story "Lie to me." It's about if Rhaenys, Rhaegar and Lyanna lived and all the consequences of that.


	11. Jon IV

**Jon**

_And so the King takes his Queens._

 

The ceremony was quick. Wedding vows were exchanged between Jon and Arianne, and Jon and Margaery. They both wore gold while Jon wore black, his hair slicked back and theirs in large ringlets.

All in attendance were but the regular court servants and a few foreign diplomats, so as not to offend the lords or ladies of Westeros. It was an awful reminder when one maester mentioned that the last king with multiple wives was Maegor the Cruel. Daenerys was quick to have him sent back to Oldtown.

Jon remembered that before the marriage, Arianne, just having dressed in her gold dress with gold in her long, dark hair, while laughing, told him: "just so you know, I won't come to your bed as a maid. I hope that doesn't change your mind." Jon only laughed.

The Lyseni magisters were in attendance, and were inordinately overjoyed at the thing. The only person who could match their joy was Margaery, who beamed at every step and spokeher vows like had practiced them since birth.

The feast after was far more interesting. Everyone sat at the same table. Margaery and Arianne sat on Jon's lap as the food was delivered. Beautiful silver-haired Lysene women wearing rich blue fabric only around their waist poured wine.

Asha, Daenerys and Sansa sat next to Jon, though everyone engaged in their own conversations.

Margaery and Sansa were catching up, as they had since they first met. Apparently the two knew eachother quite well, and Sansa seemed to enjoy Margaery's face when she mentioned how much of a bitch Cersei was.

"Aye, I know," Margaery responded, flustered, "but one accepts one's place until they can rise up. Worry not, I'd have made her see reason had I won the Game."

Sansa giggled. "Mayhaps that reason could have come at the end of a sword."

"Naturally," Margaery said, "it's only too bad Lord Tyrion did that for me. I certainly was not a fan of the Mad Queen. Speaking of which," she turned to Jon, shifting her arse on his thigh, "why isn't Lord Tyrion here?" 

"Someone had to run the kingdom," Jon said, "while we're here celebrating."

"A tragedy," Arianne said, poking her head in the conversation, "I can't imagine the suffering he's going through, now that Dany can't stop him from taking whores in the Red Keep and drinking all he likes. We ought to 'celebrate' well in return for his sacrifice," she said with a smile, and put her hand on Margaery's thigh.

Margaery's face reddened as she looked at the beautiful Dornish girl who lightly bit her lower lip.

"Aye," Margaery said, turning her head away, "but Daenerys said we're to bed him separately."

Arianne looked sad and upset. "Who's to say we can't break the rules. We are Queens now. Hmm, Queen Margaery Targaryen, Queen of all of Westeros and Essos, how does that sound?"

Margaery smiled.

"I must admit it has a certain ring to it," Margaery said sheepishly.

Jon did not entirely understand Margaery's trepidation around Arianne. Even on the ship ride, Margaery was almost completely focused on him, and she never took to any of Arianne's advances. Arianne, on the other hand, seemed far more insistent and annoyed at Margaery's resistance. Jon could only guess that Margaery did not anticipate another woman joining her in marriage. Mayhaps it was an obstacle, or mark of embarrassment.

A tall Lysene woman with large uncovered breasts offered Margaery wine, which she immediately declined. Jon noted the fear in her eyes when she answered.

"His proper title is King in the North," Sansa butted in, "at least to us Northerners."

Jon looked over to Sansa. She was as beautiful as ever. Her long, red hair looked to be glowing and the candlelit dining hall made her look radiant. It had been an obstacle to see her as anything but his sister, but the years, and the War, changed his perspective entirely.

"Isn't it strange to have a Targaryen be the King of Winter?" Asha asked. She left the conversation she was having with Daenerys.

Jon noted her brash and brazen attitude. It was no wonder Daenerys took a liking to her. It was only an enigma how Dany managed to convince Asha to wear a dress, especially one that showed nearly all of her cleavage. 

"The circumstances were extraordinary," Jon answered truthfully, "People demanded it."

Arianne wrapped her arm around his shoulder and put her feet up on Margaery's thighs. 

"I don't see how it matters," Arianne said, "he has the blood of Stark. And even if that doesn't matter, there is the right of conquest."

Margaery simply did not move, and Jon saw Sansa look into her face questioningly.

"Jon," Daenerys said, "you haven't complimented your cousin on how beautiful she is. Doesn't she look an angel?" 

Sansa turned and tried not to look embarrassed.

"Aye," Jon said, "you're simply radiant, Sansa."

Jon knew exactly what Daenerys was doing. Of course he had long since abandoned seeing Sansa only as a sibling, and knew her well as an extremely beautiful woman. 

"Tis a shame," Daenerys said, "mayhaps if you'd been raised a Targaryen you might have married her," she put a hand on Sansa's shoulder, "to further unite the houses."

"Or he could have married me," Arianne jiped.

"How many more women does he need to fuck?" Asha asked challengingly.

"Only you," Daenerys said.

Asha turned to Jon, her eyes burning and lustful.

"If he can take me," she said. 

Jon laughed nervously and wrapped his arms around Arianne and Margaery's waists. He pulled Margaery in closer, and Arianne decided to see how far she indecent she could get in public. Arianne turned her body and put her legs on either side of Margaery thighs. She faced Jon and rose up to kiss him passionately. Jon's hands left Margaery to hold Arianne's beautiful hair as their tongues fought for dominance.

Daenerys, Asha and Sansa laughed, while Margaery seemed not to know what to do as Arianne's massive breasts smothered her face.

"Truly fighting common decency, isn't she?" Sansa said aloud.

"I'd be a liar if I said I didn't partake," Daenerys said with a smile.

"Look at her arse," Asha said, pointing to Arianne's backside which was now in full view of everyone, "it barely fits in her dress."

"He'll have fun with her," Daenerys said, "I know how to pick 'em, don't I? Well the brides seemingly can take no more." She stood up. "To bed with them!" she yelled out.

Suddenly the room was filled with everyone calling for the bedding, and it was particularly jarring for Jon, hearing the common tongue in Lysene accents.

Asha stood up and pulled Arianne, who was laughing hysterically, off Jon. Daenerys and Sansa helped Margaery, who looked at him lovingly, off his lap.

Asha and Sansa were about to pull them away from Jon when Daenerys stopped them.

"Not yet," Daenerys said, pointing at Asha and Sansa, "you both. If we're to do this, you mustn't be afraid of him. Go on."

Sansa, who was biting her lower lip, moved closer to Jon's face.

"Uh, Sansa, wha-" he was cut off.

"I always thought you were handsome," Sansa said, and kissed him.

Her lips were so soft and she felt so warm against his skin, that he closed his eyes and allowed the brief kiss. He looked up at her, wanting to say something but she ran off, Margaery in tow.

"Hmm, overwhelmed, are you?" he heard Asha say. He turned to Asha, who looked at him heatedly. "Then you've seen nothing yet."

And Asha dove in and captured his mouth. She was far more aggressive, fighting his tongue, almost sucking the breath out of his body. She ended the kiss and he started gasping for air. His cock was painfully hard now.

"Must you always be the dominant one?" Daenerys asked her.

"That's up to our brave king here," she said. "I'll be in my quarters until you need me. I'm sure you can take the Dornish girl to her bed." 

Jon didn't bother to mention how they made their King look in public. 

Asha then grabbed two of the closest serving girls by their long, silver hair. She grabbed their breasts and walked out of the room. Jon remembered when Daenerys told him that Asha liked the Lyseni.

"And your arse comes with me," Daenerys said to Arianne, who was all giggles. They left, leaving Jon with dozens of bare-breasted Lysene girls who surrounded him. "Your Grace," some of them said.

They eyed him lustfully and rushed to him, taking off his clothes and rubbing his body with their. They also dragged him to the bedroom door.

They hadn't left him with any clothes, removing his smallclothes and grabbing his cock. He felt many of them rubbing their breasts against him and one short Lysene girl jumped on his back, rubbing her wet cunt against his back. By the time he got to the door, he was naked, frustrated, and his cock hard. He went inside and he saw Arianne. He did not know which of his new Queens Dany would send first.

She turned to face him, her eyes playful and hot. In the candlelight, with the window open to the dark, blue sea, she looked... 

She was in a see-through dress, which, as she turned on her side, showed her dark hair around her cunt and her huge breasts which barely fit in the dress. On her dress were several streaks of gold, which, with along with her many gold bracelets and the gold tiara in her thick, black hair, made her olive skin glow and her dark eyes look even more alluring.  

Jon was breathless. This was the best he had ever seen her. Or anyone.

"Your Grace," Arianna got up, speaking ever slowly, "My King," she said, walking up to him, so close that he had to look down at her petite form, "Lord Husband," she touched his chest. "I believe it is time for you to claim your wife."

Jon looked at her questioningly, then saw how her breasts bounced with her every breath.

Arianne touched his face and looked at him lovingly. "Do whatever you want to me," she said.

Overcome with lust, Jon grabbed her arms and threw her over his shoulder. Arianne squealed and he threw her onto the bed. Jon began making out with her, while grabbing her breasts and occasionally biting her nipples and neck. Arianne moaned and wrapped small her hand around his cock, stroking him furiously.

"Fuck," Jon said, moaning into her mouth. He then lowered his head, and made out with her breasts, as she moaned and humped her cunt into his leg.

Jon lowered his hand to her cunt and began rubbing her, looking right into her eyes as she moaned and trembled. He then inserted his fingers into her, and licked her lips when she gave a breathless scream.

He grabbed her legs and put them to either side of his torso. He entered her swiftly and they moaned into eachother's ears. He fucked her deep and hard, making her scream his name and beg for more.

Arianne suddenly came hard, shaking under him and wrapping her legs around his body. Jon continued to fuck her as her eyes went to the back of her head.

Jon stopped and looked down at Arianne, whose messy hair was covering part of her face. Then Arianne started smiling widely.

"Gods, fuck," was all the managed to say. She looked down, noticing that he was still hard, "you still need to fuck me, Jon," she said while a devious smile, "and I think I know just where."

Arianne got off of his cock and crawled to the edge of the bed. She then rose her arse up to Jon's face and smiled at him. "I want to lose something on my wedding day. Fuck it good and hard," she said, shaking her plump arse.

Jon immediately placed rock hard cock, slick with her juices, at her arsehole. He greedily grasped her arse, loving the feeling and touching his cock to her arse.

Deciding to end his teasing, he placed his head at her hole and entered her.

Arianne closed her eyes and groaned. Jon followed suit, getting so much pleasure from his shaft entering deeper in her hole. As soon as his pelvis touched her arse, Jon involuntarily moaned loudly. He then looked down to see that Arianne was gripping the end of the bed in a vice.

Jon was about to speak when Arianne said "Fuck me." He heard her breathing raggedly. She turned and looked up at him desperately. "Fuck me," she said, "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Jon did as she asked, grabbing her arse and fucking her against the bed. It was the tightest thing he had ever fucked, even compared to Margaery's arse. It was surprising that her huge arse could be so tight.

Jon started fucking Arianne harder, making her screaming and beg for him to go harder. He smacked her arse multiple times, enjoying the way it jiggled and fit so perfectly every time he squeezed it. 

Arianne was wild now. She was simply moaning, barely holding on to the bed, her elbows on the bed, accepting every thrust submissively as her head bobbed.

Jon was close. The vice her arse had cock in was too much.

He grabbed her hair and pulled it back, fucking her with deep, hard thrusts. She screamed every time he entered her hard.

Jon heard her mouthing something as he fucked her. He grabbed her neck and told her to tell him.

"In my mouth, in my mouth," he heard.

Suddenly he stopped fucking her and got to her knees. Jon stood up and let her throat him.

_Devious woman._

Jon felt a building in his loins. He was about to cum when Arianne stopped sucking him, got on her back and opened her legs.

Simply wanting release, Jon immediately got down and entered her, fucking her with a few hard thrusts and releasing his seed. Arianne clawed his back as she felt her release as well.

They stayed like that, him on top of her, enjoying eachother's warmth, trying to breathe.

When they finally got hold of the breath,   Jon asked, "What was that all about in the end?" He was smiling at her.

"I have always wanted to try it," Arianne  said, "and a husband should finish inside his wife on their wedding night."

"And when you sucked my cock?" Jon asked.

"That was just to see the look on your face," Arianne said triumphantly. "Jon, I was thinking."

"About what?" Jon asked, turning her around to hold her from behind.

"If this is what happens when you have one woman," Arianne said, "what will happen when there are many? Will you be able survive?"

Jon laughed.

"You know," Jon said, holding her tenderly, "I've wondered the same thing myself."


	12. Rhae I

 

**Rhae**

_Of course he would go mad without me._

 

A Lysene servant named Rhae walked through the King's quarters. Her "boss" had insisted on her going to the king bare-breasted and offering what his heart desired.

The man was clearly afraid of the King, who had burned their ships with dragonfire. She knew that the magisters would never love Jon, or Daenerys for that matter. She wondered at what point they would find a weakness and kill them.

But she wouldn't let that happen. The Kingsguard could not protect from a mob if one occurred, but she could.

She waited outside the King's quarters, hearing what was certainly Lady Margaery bouncing on his cock yelling "Your Grace!"

 

_If he wasn't a bastard in his youth, I'd wager he would have been just as bewitched by women. His honor was an excuse, I'm sure. He simply didn't want to make another bastard for himself._

 

She and the rest of the serving girls waited outside all night, taking turns, waiting to knock and ask if anything was needed. Including themselves.

When the sun rose, the King exited his quarters. He looked slightly taller, but had the same stupid beard and broad shoulders. He asked for his clothes and thanked the servant who gave them to him. 

Rhae entered the room and saw Lady, now Queen, Margaery, sleeping naked on the bed. She was as still beautiful as Sansa described. Still, Rhae couldn't believe how the fuck Dany got it in her head to marry this woman to Jon. She would be the type to slit throats to get ahead.

Rhae continued her duties throughout the hold, at one point watching the King swing his sword while training with his Kingsguard. She saw Sansa and Asha watching him lustfully.

Rhae remembered when Daenerys wrote to her in Qohor about giving Jon a gift. She simply said she would be there and would see him alone.

It seems it had not taken long for Sansa to fall for Jon, or at least to admit her lust for him, which she certainly always had.

When she broke her fast, she heard a man from the Summer Isles question whether the Queen had finally sated her lust. The Summer Isles had been one of the last holdouts from the New Valyrian Empire; Daenerys apparently found the islands too peaceful to intefere with, but fear remained among the country. She turned her head to hear two Lysene women talking about Asha and "the time" she showed them. She then heard a man with a Westerosi accent speaking with her "boss" about ensuring that the King and his consorts drink their wine. An odd statement, especially from a Westerosi man, in a place where there were simply too few.

When night came, Rhae went to see her King, as Daenerys said she could. 

The King was cleaning his sword, Longclaw, dressed in his usual wear. He wasn't happy, or sad. Just considering the place he was in now and what he had to do. It was in moments like these where she truly saw him. Before he was a leader, a king, a husband. In the end, he only knew his duty, no matter how much his wives tried to change his ways.

 

**Jon**

"Jon," he heard. 

He turned around and saw a short Lysene girl. It was odd to hear him not use his proper title.

"What?" he asked.

"Jon, can you really not recognize me?" she said.

Then she touched her face and began to pull it off. Arya. It was Arya.

"Arya," he said, rushing to her and crashing her lips with his. She reciprocated the kiss and fell into his arms.

Then she sat next to him and he sheathed his sword.

"I didn't think you were coming," he said.

"And be treated like a harem girl?" Arya said, offended. "Fuck that. I was the first girl you loved, but I'm not part of your collection."

"It's not like that," Jon said.

"Then what is it?" Arya asked, "have you lost your way? What of the honor and dignity you always spoke of?"

"It is my wife's wish," Jon responded.

"Surely," Arya said, "it must be torture having three women suck your cock at once." She leaned her head against his arm, "I did miss you, you fool."

Jon hugged her tenderly. It had been so long since the time they first made love before the War for the Dawn, tears in their eyes, desperate. That was before they knew they were cousins, before the Reeds, and Bran, and Daenerys on the back of a dragon.

He knew that it was a gift from Daenerys, that she was here, knowing how much he desired, and desired to see, the young girl he once called little sister. She even once asked if that association was what made their passion so heated during the War for the Dawn. 

Arya and Jon made out passionately and she threw banter and so did he. He pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her. Her little body felt so good to dominate. 

After they fucked, he felt her naked body against his. He told her how much he missed her and thought about her and she said the same. 

She said she couldn't be someone's wife, nor could she settle down. 

She said she always loved him and after they found out he was a Targaryen, neither of them could help themselves. It didn't matter how young she was, only that they were back together again. 

But she couldn't stay. She was just too bloody and it just wouldn't work. Her life was pledged to the sword. Jon felt it bittersweet that she finally got her wish at the cost of their love.

Jon remembered when she told him to marry Daenerys and be done with her. She would always be around for him, but she had to live for herself.

She then spoke about how he had the fucking nerve to marry and fuck other girls like a lecher, and Jon told her it was Dany's decision, which hardly calmed her.

"And my sister!" Arya said, "don't you have enough Stark cunt?"

"Sansa and I grew close after the Battle for Winterfell. Not as close as you and I but-" Jon was cut off.

"She just thinks you're a fucking hero; it's always the same with her," Arya said.

Arya laid her head on his chest. He still found it cute how she grumbled and pouted, though he would never say that out loud. She was still the fury that had nearly taken the Shadow Lands.

"How's Pod?" Jon asked.

"The same. He misses Brienne, who I am sure is missing her Lady," she said, eyeing him. "Qohor was taken easily but we took it back. You have to give it to the Dothraki. They put up a hell of a fight."

"Is he protecting Princess Arya well enough?" Jon asked, gaining the courage to mention her proper title.

"Don't make me stab you," she said.

They made love again, enjoying eachother's touch after years apart.

Afterward, she said she must leave. She only wanted to arrive for the wedding. Jon said he didn't see her. She said she was there, in disguise. She also said she needed to protect him from the shadows and she would.

"We're just too alike" she eventually said, responding to his umpteenth question of why she couldn't stay. "Besides, will I even get a shot at you? How many hours a day do you think you'll spend on that royal bed of yours fucking? I wager your wife the Dragon Queen, or empress shall I say, didn't think that one through. She's probably fuming with jealously and fearing that you don't prefer her cunt more than the rest combined. As much as she might grow wet seeing you fuck so many pretty girls, the thought still lingers."

She mentioned that she already spoke to Sansa and that she still had tasks to complete, that her list was unfinished. She still needed the red woman, who Jon saved in the War.

"Arya," Jon said as she left, "I love you."

Arya looked at him sadly. "You already know I do," she said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave lots of comments! They are my life-blood.


	13. Jon V

 

 

**Jon**

 

Jon was currently on the beach, playing with Arianne. He had to admit to himself that Arianne had the most perfect body of all of them. Petite, thin waist, huge arse and tits, dark skin and alluring, tempting eyes that made his cock spring up. Not to mention her ever-playful and wanton personality that made him want her first every morning.

She was also the most humorous and least serious of them all, which Jon loved. She was always trying to play a game. 

She was currently right in front of Jon, holding a practice sword, while Jon stood behind her, guiding her hands. Jon couldn't help but feel true euphoria at having the Dornish girl in his arms. He had never had someone make him lose all sense of self, and his honor, so quickly. He guessed it was the same appeal Princess Nymeria must have had on her husband. It was no wonder even Ned Stark, the most honorable man he ever knew, was said to have fallen and become a fool for a Dornish woman.

"Let yourself feel the weight of the blade," he told her, "bring it closer to your chest. It may seem scary but it's best to have it near you."

Arianne brought the handle close to her.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Swing across, like you're trying to skip a stone on the water," he said. 

Arianne swung the sword and seemed to have trouble bringing it back. But then she held it tighter and brought it back near to her. She was strong too, it seemed.

"Haha, not bad at all," he told her.

"Thank you," Arianne said, "I'm the best, I know. Mayhaps you could use my protection now. Especially from all those women in there," she said humorously. 

Jon knew exactly what she walking talking about. They had both woken up with several other partners in their bed.

Jon remembered Sansa's red face when she realized she had slept on his chest all night. 

The previous day, Jon and Sansa talked about their odd situation. They were in her quarters, the sun shining bright through the window. Sansa talked about how awkward it was to be Lady Stark but not wife to the King in the North, who rarely spent time in the North these days. She talked about how much he comforted her after the Battle for Winterfell and how she felt remorse for her cruelty to him in her youth. He was quick to forgive her, for the thousandth time. She talked about how she often stared at him longingly, and desired him ever more, until Arya showed up and took all of his attention. She even mentioned the revelation that Jon wasn't a Stark, and she could stop her imagination after that.

"I'm sorry, Jon," Sansa said, "I don't wish to sound desperate, or wanton."

"You never could," Jon said, "there is no one I could respect more than you. My heart is always warm to you. I could never fault you."

Sansa chuckled sadly. "What a poet you've become." Jon laughed with her.

"Your Grace, I mean Jon. Gods, I sound like Margaery. Jon, when Dany came up North she showed me that not everything will hurt me."

"Marg does likes the royal titles," Jon mused, "But what do you mean?" 

"Men have always hurt me, Jon" Sansa said, "they've taken from me." She looked painful at the memories, then looked up at him confidently. "Allow me to finally give it freely," she said, and she sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his head. She felt so good in his arms, her fiery red hair igniting a fury in his loins.

"But we're cousins," he said, adressing the elephant in the room.

 "Aye," Sansa responded, "and Daenerys is your aunt and Arya is your cousin too. Yet I saw how you looked at her when she first came back from Essos. Do you know why you broke your vows to the Watch and saved me?"

"I wanted to protect you," Jon answered truthfully.

"That's more than anyone has ever done for me," Sansa said and looked at him lovingly. She began to rub his arms. "Just so you know just know, I find you very handsome. Allow me to finally satisfy my desires," she said, "We're alive, Jon. Let us celebrate it."

Jon remembered the night well. Sansa was a quick learner, and had good humor about their situation. She found it fun to pretend like they were an old couple who could simply hold eachother at night.

"What would Mother think of us now?" Sansa jiped, as Jon tenderly held her breast.

Jon didn't want to answer that question.

His time with Sansa was far more intimate than it was with Asha.

Jon remembered walking through the halls trying to find Daenerys when he walked into their... whatever it could be called.

He could see through the doors, like their guards wouldn't care about the extreme lewdness of their act. Asha sat on Margaery's face while Daenerys scissored her legs in between Margaery's, pumping her hand up the brown-haired girl's helpless cunt. 

"You were right about this one," Asha said, a smile on her face, "I've already cum five times on her perfect little face."

Suddenly Daenerys turned to him.

"Jon" she called out happily, and Asha turned to him as well, "nice to see you've made it. Come in."

Jon entered silently, unsure of what to say. Asha got of of Margaery's face, and Jon saw that she was sweaty and covered in juices. Daenerys grabbed her waist. 

"Come on, Daenerys said, "these two have to get acquainted before the big night," and she pulled Margaery out through another door.

Jon looked down to see Asha Greyjoy, the Captain of the Black Wind, Queen of the Iron Islands, scourge of Qarth and Tyrosh, completely naked, a bit of hair around her cunt. Asha showed no embarrassment at her nudity. In that way, Jon thought, all the girls were the same.

"You're the one who sent Stannis Barantheon to Deepwood Motte," she finally said.

"Aye," Jon said, "and I'd have done it again."

"It wasn't the best thing being captured by that man," Asha said disdainfully, "at least he had Theon as well." She turned her back to him, straightening her short hair and putting on a loose shirt.

"That man was the true king," Jon said affirmed, walking around to meet her eyes.

"Now you've made yourself a king," Asha said, "somehow."

"Somehow?" Jon asked. He was used to hearing praise and being called the prince that was promised. He wasn't entirely comfortable with praise, but defiance of that was strange to him.

"Aye," Asha said, "what's so fucking kingly about you? We ironborn were conquerors and kings once. We knew what that meant. A king shows his force and takes what he wants, fucks who he wants. But you always denied your birthright, didn't you? You don't even wear a crown."

"Hmm," Jon mumbled, finding amusement in the fact that she was one of the few to at least see him as he did, as someone who certainly shouldn't have been a king. "I did punch your brother when I first saw him though."

"I laughed at that," Asha said. "Not that I haven't done that myself," Asha huffed, "I only served the Dragon Queen before. Then it seemed their was another dragon in hiding. But I know you resisted her wishes. You're good with a sword, but a real man wants to conquer. What do you conquer? I already fuck your wife better than you do." Asha looked down to see that he already had an erection, which grew time she said something challenging. He would show her he was a conqueror. She smiled and laughed. She knew what he was thinking. 

"I'm known for being a hotheaded woman. Men haven't been able to tame me," Asha got up, removing her shirt, leaving her gloriously naked, "Well, dragon-who-was-a-wolf, do you think that cock of yours can tame me?"

Jon remembered that it didn't take long for her make her change her mind.

 

"Fuck my arse!" Asha begged. "I'm your bitch. Make me your salt wife. Make me serve your cock. It's all I'm good for."

"Aye," Jon said, fucking her from behind, "you belong to me, don't you?"

"I'm yours," Asha said, nearing her release, "just fuck me harder and don't stop."

It was nearly the end of the day when Asha and Jon were finished with eachother. Asha seemed to have limitless energy, always demanding more. He could see why she could not find a single husband to satisfy her.

After they were done, Asha appeared more vulnerable to him. She told him about her youth and why she loved Lys. Apparently she lost her maidenhead to a Lysene pirate, and learned to make moontea early in her youth. She always rebelled against her treatment as a female, but enjoyed that she was ironborn. She said that ironwomen were allowed to captain ships and fight alongside men, which she was grateful for. Then she spoke about Euron, and how he stole the Seastone Chair from her. Jon remembered cutting off his head with Longclaw. How pitifully Valyrian steel armor holds up to Valyrian blades.  Jon had to admit that Asha's fire and ferosity was unlike any other girl he knew, except maybe for Arya, but even Arya was far more girlish and giggly after they bedded. Asha still maintained an air of strength and brashness, even in his arms.

"You're a good fuck," Asha said, "I'll give you that. I see why my silver queen keeps you around."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was a main reason," Jon said, "I still wonder what spell you have Dany under."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Asha responded.

 

If Jon was spent and drained, Daenerys did not care. She had an idea. She brought all of the girls together at night, into her quarters.

There, each of them took turns standing in front of him, taking off their clothes and teasing him. They were so fucking slow about it. Daenerys and the rest of the girls looked at him deviously.  

Margaery removed her top quickly and put her breasts in front of my face. She touched her hard nipples to mouth lustfully, even though her big brown eyes looked innocent. She pulled down her skirt and he saw the brown streak across her womanhood and Jon's trousers bulged. She smiled at his reaction.

Arianne gyrated her body like a she was dancing, slowly removing her dress. When it got down to her arse she turned and put her large arse in front of him. She slowly wiggled her arse and pulled down her dress, bending over more and more with every second.

Sansa and Daenerys kissed eachother passionately, closing their eyes and occasionally looking at him, tempting him. They pulled off eachother's dresses and licked eachother's lips. Jon believed he may have squealed.

Asha pulled off her shirt and breeches quickly, leaving her in her knee-high brown boots. 

"I'm keeping these on," she said.

Somehow that made it even better. Asha seized on him and ordered him to lift his leg. She took off his boots an the rest of the girls helped with his other clothes.

By the time the finished he was left in bed, his dick hard, looking at five naked, beautiful girls, who stared right at his cock.

"Well, ladies," Daenerys said, "dive in."

Jon was overwhelmed by their lusts. Each of them found a place. Sansa and Margaery at his cock, licking him while Daenerys sat on his torso and pressed her breasts to his chest. Asha sat on his face, riding him and kissing Dany. Jon used one of his hands to stroke Arianne's clit while Daenerys helped him. 

This lasted until the girls decided to trade places, with Sansa sitting on his face and Arianne sucking him off.

At one point, all the women took Jon, except Dany, who watched from the foot of the bed, mindlessly rubbing herself and nearly drooling at the scene, the long, loud scene where at one point a cum-covered Margaery looked right into Dany's face with a smile as Jon fucked her from behind. 

They seemed to want to try every combination. From him laying down, to kneeling behind Arianne, to having Sansa on her back, then bent over Margaery, to Daenerys on top of Asha while he rotated between holes. Asha's boots drove Jon wild as he fucked her, her legs spread, an aggressive look on he face while Sansa wrapped her legs around Asha's neck. After the third hour, Jon let them decide who was sucking and who he was fucking.

By the end of the night, his balls were sore and spent.  He laid on the bed on his back, unmoving. He had Daenerys and Margaery wrapped around one of his arms, just barely, and Arianne and Asha in the other. Sansa slept on top of his chest, her legs to either side of his torse. He could feel the wetness of her cunt on his stomach.

He thought he might have passed out when Daenerys said they would stay a few more days.

"Jon," Arianne said, "stop daydreaming! You still have to say farewell Dany."

Jon remembered when Tyrion sent a letter to Lys telling them both to "come the fuck back." Daenerys decided to leave him to enjoy his wives for a time.

He and Arianne walked to the port to say farewell to Daenerys and Asha, who wanted to head home. 

Asha gripped his hand in the way of ironborn and said they would meet again, a smirk across her face.

Daenerys held him tenderly, kissed him and spoke into his ear. "Don't forget about me," she said. Jon looked at his Dragon Queen, her beautiful white dress making her look so heavenly. 

"I won't" he promised her. 

Mayhaps she was talking about Arianne, he wondered.

 

**Margaery**

The Rose of Highgarden was in a fit. She sat in her quarters going through her jewelry. She only wanted to be a wife and mother. Being a queen would surely only get harder. She touched her stomach.

As much fucking as they had been doing in their time Lys, Margaery knew it was all a show. For the real point of royal marriage was for the future of kingdom.

She hadn't wanted to harm anyone, or lie, or manipulate. But her grandmother made her. 

 

_No, that isn't right. I am just as complicit._

 

Guilt had bogged her down for the last days, though she had been able to hide it. She believed only Arianne had grown sufficiently suspicious of her. And only on the surface level, about her occasional reluctance and fear that seemed to be without origin.

They didn't know. They didn't have to know. Not ever. The deed was done and everything could be stopped now. 

 

_This may even be a funny story to tell in our old age._

 

Margaery had grown to truly love Jon. She remembered when he told her to stop calling him "Your Grace," and she kept doing so accidentally. She laughed painfully at that.

"You," she heard.

She turned and saw a Lysene servant girl, his hair light and her body short.

"I believe it is Your Grace now," Margaery said, trying not to be too upset at the indiscretions of smallfolk.

"You, you're the one," the girl said. She touched her hand to her face and moved it across.

 

_A Faceless Man!_

 

Margaery knew well what assassins might come for her now. She trembled and put her hands up to stop her, and was about to scream for the guards.

The girl put her palm over Margaery's mouth. "Don't," she threatened, her eyes burning.

She finished moving her hand and underneath was just a girl, with dark short hair. She looked almost like Jon.

"Tis a good thing I stayed to find out who was responsible," she said, "I know you had the other women drink moon tea. Had the servant put it in the wine."

Margaery's eyes opened wide. She tried to speak but the girl pressed her palmed harder.

"I ought to gut for this, you lying trollop, dishonest, terrible-" Margaery cut her off.

"I'm pregnant!" Margaery finally yelled out. "I know you hate me. But it was my father I assure you. I just didn't stop them. But please don't hurt the baby. Jon's baby." Margaery put her hand to her womb.

The girl looked shocked, then upset, then sat down next to her.

"Truly?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Margaery answered.

"Well now you've made this harder," the girl huffed, "I suppose that introductions are called for. I'm Arya Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will correct the grammar of these chapters later. Also, check out my story "Gifts for Salt Wives." I might not make it a series but I think it's sweet.


	14. Daenerys III

 

 **Daenerys**  

 

_Gods, Tyrion's gone mad._

 

Daenerys had been listening to Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the Queen, for what felt like forever. He sat at his desk, going over every document, citing one issue and another. It was nearly sun down, and the Tower of the Hand was lit in orange light. It was nearly overwhelming the queen, and what could definitely be believed to be Tyrion's ragged, wine-covered breath only made it worse.

"-And Ayra Stark made a mess of Qohor," the Hand spoke bitterly, "Hardly a quick job for a former assassin."

 

_Arya, the little beast._

 

Daenerys remembered seeing the girl upon her arrival in the North. She was a short thing, smaller than herself, yet she possessed fire in her eyes, and had a pack of wolves at her back. It was always an odd relationship they held, ever since the War ended. It was a shame she and Arya once competed for the same man.

"Now what is worse is why I needed you here," Tyrion said, bring Daenerys back to his attention. Tyrion breathed deeply, his lowering his scarred face, then looking into her eyes. "Volantis has issued an ultimatum. If you try to breach the Black Walls, they will kill everyone in the city, slaves and all."

Dany's eyes narrowed. "The old masters have lived too long keeping children as cattle," she said. "Slaves guard theirs walls and clean their pots. Surely they fear their own more than me."

"In that we agree," Tyrion said, "I believe they have already had a rebellion, and have concealed it as well as they can. But this is the hold of Old Valyria; slaves for generations may see themselves as only that."

"What can _I_ do to end their reign?" Daenerys asked with venom. 

Volantis had been a thorn in her side since she freed Astapor. Since she took the Seven Kingdoms, they closed their walls, keeping in slaves and masters, threatening death upon their people should she free them. 

But Daenerys would take the world. Asshai had burned at her will, their dark arts lost with it, Qarth and its warlocks gave in to the Iron Fleet, the Stepstones would forever be marked by her capture of the islands. These pitiful slavers would die, and she would see chains broken yet again. 

"I would suggest burning their city entirely. There's a maester: Samwell Tarly. I believe you know him," Tyrion said.

"He is Jon's friend, I remember," Daenerys said.

"Aye, he has found a way inside the city. With that, we could incite a rebellion as you did in Mereen, and bring dragonfire from the skies," Tyrion suggested. "Many slaves will guard their masters, but more will fight."

"We still face the issue of slaves killing slaves, would we not?" Daenerys asked.

"We could make their effects... minimal, with the right timing," Tyrion lamented. "Some sacrifices will have to be made."

Daenerys was silent for a moment. "I'll not let this be a stain on my legacy; is their anything else we may do?" Dany asked.

"Well, we do have one asset inside, but it is not one we necessarily have control over," Tyrion said.

"Who is it?" Daenerys asked quickly.

"It is no individual, but it is known that the slaves follow their own god. Mayhaps if their savior came to them, a priest proclaiming their name, they would unite at once," Tyrion said eerily.

"You can't mean-" Daenerys paused.

"If you insist on this, Jon could lead the assault," Tyrion said.

"With that woman preaching at his side," Daenerys said icily. 

"It won't be necessary," Tyrion interrupted her, "but Melisandre is the only red priestess we have at our disposal. If you wish to continue with this decision, it would be the most prudent choice."

"I won't let that witch near my husband," Daenerys fumed. "None of these magic users will play a part in my empire! And none shall come near my husband!"

Tyrion stopped. He looked at his queen, concerned. She rarely was so agitated. She barely raised her voice throughout his long speech to her.

"Dany, are you well?" Tyrion asked. 

Daenerys lowered her head. "No, Lord Tyrion, I believe I need to rest, take the day off."

"Aye, that may be best," Tyrion agreed, "I shall prepare everything else for you in the morrow."

Daenerys walked to her quarters, slumped and depressed. She chose to pass through the throne room, to gaze up at the Iron Throne. It looked darker in winter night. 

Daenerys knew she had her work cut out for her. For a moment all she wanted was her husband back. But he was with his new, beautiful wives. She had to share him now, Daenerys reminded herself.

Dany thought about her husband; his rough beard and dark eyes, how his strong arms held her at night and how she laid her head on his chest. He was such a good man too. In all, he was everything and more, and Daenerys tried to pretend he didn't make her think of Drogo. She tried to convince herself it was different, but she was plagued by those memories.

No, those witches would stay far from her new husband. He would be hers, and he shall take many wives, but she would always be his first. 

 

 _He will fuck, conquer, and rule like any Khal would_.

 

Daenerys shook her head, trying to remove the comparisons.

 

 _No, no. Like a King. Jon is a king. He is not Drogo_.

 

Sad, Daenerys called for Missandei. She called and searched the halls of the Keep until she found the golden-eyed girl talking to a man of the Kingsguard.

"Missy," Daenerys called her, "please come to me. Bring the Lysene women."

"Right away, Khaleesi," the young girl said.

Immediately Missandei brought out the Lysene concubines that Jon had been offered. If he wouldn't take them, she would.

Daenerys walked to her quarters, Missandei ahead of her, and six beautiful Lysene women behind her. Once they entered, Daenerys spoke.

"Missy," she said, "I need to relax."

"I understand," the young girl said, "Ladies, if you would," she spoke to the concubines.

The women slowly removed Dany's long white dress, helping her step out of it, leaving her nude, her breasts taut and her two braids touching the sides of her face. Missandei and the women removed their dresses as well, in hopes of pleasing their queen.

Daenerys saw Missandei's small breasts and remembered showing the girl the wonders of the body. It was a long time since then, she knew. Now she was near a woman.

"Lay down, Your Grace," Missandei said softly.

Missandei got on the bed, and opened her arms to allow Daenerys to lay her head beneath Missandei's chin. Daenerys did, and Dany felt Missy wrap her arms around her chest.

Dany opened her legs and the silver-haired women around her laid on the bed. Two of them went between her legs, two kissed her abdomen, and the last two made out in front of her, making Daenerys wet. This was always the best way to relax, Missandei knew. Had Asha stayed with her, it would not exactly be relaxing.

One of the beautiful women licked her clit, and Daenerys moaned. Missandei grasped Dany's nipples and twiddled them.

"What troubles you, Khaleesi?" Missandei asked.

"My husband is not with me - ooh right there - and he may have to fight with the Red Priestess - fuck," Daenerys moaned out.

Missandei continued playing with Daenerys' nipples. "He is with the other wives, is he not? What is the difference between him being there and being somewhere else? He would still be gone," Missandei explained.

"You're right but," Daenerys paused. She saw the two Lysene women making out and grabbed their hair to gain their attention. "You," she pointed to one girl who looked surprised, "I want you to shove your hand up her cunt," she pointed to the other girl. "I want to see you both do it at the side of the bed," she said. The two girls changed position and moved to a give Dany a good view. "And don't be gentle about it," she ordered. The girl starting putting her hand up the other girl's cunt and Daenerys groaned, keeping her eyes on the scene. When she regained her senses, she continued speaking to Missandei. "You're right but, he should be enjoying himself, fucking all those women, as a king should. I don't like him near witches either."

"Khaleesi," Missandei started, "what do you see in your husband that makes him look so vulnerable to witches?"

"He reminds me of my first," Daenerys spoke truthfully, "Drogo."

"I remember when you spoke of him," Missandei said. "A strong man, brutish."

"But he had a heart," Daenerys said.

"My Queen," Missandei said, "The King is not your Khal."

Dany felt a her eyes water, but Missandei wiped her cheeks. 

"Forget for a moment, Khaleesi," Missandei instructed her, "just enjoy. Breathe.

Daenerys inhaled deeply and focused on the licking between her legs. She moaned and looked down to see on girl licking her clit and under her another girl with a tongue in her arse. Upon seeing such a lustful sight, Daenerys screamed a silent scream and Missandei squeezed her nipples. 

After several minutes, she came, depositing her juices on the beautiful concubines. 

Missandei called for the girls to switch, and the two who were kissing Dany's stomach went between her thighs. Daenerys turned her head and saw that the two women she ordered to fuck eachother were still at it. She closed her eyes and succumbed to pleasure. 

It lasted all throughout the night. Daenerys wasn't sure how many times she came but eventually she decided to bring Missandei to release. She got between the dark-skinned girl's legs and licked her well. Daenerys leaned on her knees, while one of the concubines had a tongue in her arse.

By the end of the night, Daenerys and Missandei slept cuddled together, while Missandei undid Dany's braids. It was so calming.

Before she succumbed to sleep, Dany touched her stomach. She thought of Rhaego, then her husband.

 

 _I hope I give him a son_.


	15. Sansa III

**Sansa**  

 

 _I think I've fallen in love with Jon_.

 

Sansa had woke and fell into her usual pattern. She, Arianne and Margaery fucked Jon and each other for several hours until midday, then they went to break their fast. She had an orange and enjoyed talking to the other girls while Jon fondled her under the table. Since she arrived, Sansa had taken up Arianne's practice of never wearing smallclothes, instead settling for loose, short summer dresses which showed off her curves. As Arianne explained, it provided for easy access. 

 

 _I suppose this is what they mean when they speak of summer holiday_.

 

Sansa once believed that the South would provide her comforts and pleasures the North hadn't, but it didn't. It only held hardship for her. Now Sansa believed she had simply gone to the wrong place in the South.

Sansa looked across the dining table, around which several guards watched, and noticed that everyone seemed to have the same look about them. Everyone wore lose clothing, even Jon who wore breeches and a white lose shirt, everyone's hair fell messily around their head, and there was a distinct, well-rested look on everyone's face.  

They would likely find some sort of play in the gardens or on the beach, which often involved staring at Jon's muscles, then gossip or play a game inside, and finally fuck again on Jon's bed. And that would just be Sansa's schedule. The redhead remembered seeing Arianne pretend to drop her spoon and descend under the table. Seeing Jon's nervous laugh, Arianne likely had most of his cock in her mouth. Such behavior became more and more normal to Sansa.

Sansa looked across the table and saw her friend Margaery eating bread and staring directly at Jon. The beautiful, brown-haired girl appeared strangely tentative around Jon, but Sansa guessed it had something to do with her new title. Queen Margaery Targaryen certainly had a ring to it. Lady Olenna was surely pleased right now.

"Oh," Margaery suddenly said, and dropped her bread. Margaery looked ahead surprised and stared out.

"It seems Arianne wasn't satisfied with her breakfast," Jon joked to the side of her.

 

_I see._

 

In response, Sansa pulled up her skirt and opened her legs, waiting for Arianne to finally give her her turn.

Sansa thought about Jon's large, thick uncovered cock beneath the table and found herself getting wet. Suddenly, Sansa felt Arianne tongue on her pussy and Sansa moaned loud. She dropped her fork and reached both of her hands down to grab Arianne's hair. She lewdly and obviously started grinding her hips into Arianne's perfect tongue. The pretenses were certainly dropped by now.

It felt so good to have a woman's tongue on her clit, better than Sansa ever could have imagined. She wanted it so much, and every time it was over she wanted it again, and again, and again.

"Men," Jon called out, "you can leave now."

A few guards hurriedly left the room, likely uncomfortable at what was happening. 

Sansa's eyes were closed when Jon kissed her. She turned her head to see his beautiful face and his smile. "Let's bring her out," he said.

Sansa regretfully stepped out of the table, and left Arianne's tongue and walked a few feet away. Jon reached down and grabbed Arianne's hair, pulling her out and making her walk on her hands and knees. Even on her knees, Sansa had to admit, Arianne was beautiful, especially with that ever-devious smile she had.

"Be more aggressive this time," Jon ordered, "while you have her on her knees."

"How might I do that?" Sansa asked. Suddenly Jon walked forward and Sansa melted. He was so tall, and strong. She looked to his eyes and he grabbed her loose dress and ripped it off. Sansa's face was red and hot. 

"You've seen me fuck her face," Jon said, and Sansa noticed he still had his hand in Arianne's hair.

"With that big cock of yours," Sansa almost whimpered.

"Follow my motion, Sansa," Jon ordered. He grabbed her hands and put them in Arianne's hair. Sansa looked down and saw nothing but joy and playfulness in Arianne's eyes.

Jon walked back to the table and told Margaery to sit on his lap. She was about to, when he ordered her to pull up her dress and take off his breeches. Obediently, Margaery did as she was asked and sat on his cock, moaning as it entered her cunt. Jon reached up her dress and grabbed her tits.

"Get to it," Jon told Sansa.

Noticing Jon's cock, Sansa was momentarily distracted, but then she looked down and saw the petite Dornish girl on her knees beneath her. Completely at her power. Arianne had her tongue out and Sansa started pulling Arianne's head to her clit. Upon feeling Arianne's tongue, both Sansa and Arianne moaned.

Then Sansa got a better hold of Arianne's thick black hair and began both humping Arianne's tongue and pulling her face between her legs.

Following Jon's motion when he face fucked Arianne, a common occurrence, Sansa began grinding her pussy into Arianne's beautiful face faster and faster. At one point she looked down and saw Arianne's nose in her bright red pubic hair, which was displayed lightly on her mound. 

She was getting faster now, and she was moaning with every thrust.

"Turn around," she heard Jon say.

Sansa turned and saw Jon was still sitting down, his cock in Margaery's cunt, though Margaery was now turned around. He was pumping in and out of her rapidly.

"I want to see your arse thrust into her face," he said.

Embarrassed but still terribly hot, Sansa awkwardly turned Arianne until Jon was behind her. She continued her treatment of the young Dornish girl. She was so close.

Sansa was sure her arse was thrusting awkwardly in the air in Jon's view, but she didn't care. Getting so close to release, Sansa raised one of her feet to her toes. She was so close. At the end Sansa just vibrated Arianne's head against her clit.

Then she came. Sansa closed her eyes, screamed and tightened her grip on Arianne's hair. She squirted multiple times on her face, in streams that seemed to go on forever. 

When Sansa came to she realized her back was on the floor and Arianne was still eating her out. 

"Gods, Sansa, I've never seen someone as sensitive as you," Arianne teased.

"Should we take this elsewhere?" Sansa heard Margaery ask. Sansa turned her head and saw Jon holding Margaery up, as he fucked her in suspended body. 

They decided to leave to the closest room, Margaery's.

Inside Jon continued to fuck Margaery until he finished inside her, and went on the her and Arianne. 

By the end, it was still midday. It was likely faster when only three women tried to get Jon's cock, Sansa imagined. 

Jon held Arianne under his left arm and Sansa under his right, while Margaery contented herself by holding Sansa's waist.

"I do love it when you get demanding," Arianne said to Jon, running a finger down her chest.

"And why is that?" Jon asked, a smile on his face.

"I can't say; mayhaps it makes you more kingly," Arianne said, "it's certainly more attractive."

Jon laughed. "You see why I like her, don't you?" Jon asked Sansa.

"After that, I would have married her in a second," Sansa admitted.

"Jon, kiss your cousin," Arianne said, "I want to see it."

Jon leaned over and kissed Sansa tenderly on the lips.

"Haha, good," Arianne said, "tell me. Does it feel naughty to kiss your cousin? The girl you once thought your sister? I imagined it gets you both all hot and bothered to think of it."

Before Jon could speak, Sansa interrupted, "He was my first... um, dirty dream," Sansa said, "even then I could not deny how pretty he was."

"It wouldn't have gone anywhere," Jon said.

"And now her cunt is yours, _Targaryen_. Tell me you don't want to marry her and fuck her in the halls at Winterfell," Arianne said.

"I'm sure even the old gods would overlook some acts of their promised prince," Sansa said, "though I don't believe my brother would accept it."

They continued to banter and talk, until Margaery grabbed Sansa's hand and some to her.

"May I speak to you?" Margaery said nervously. 

"Aye?" Sansa said confusedly. 

"Let us go," Margaery said.

Both of them said a quick farewell to Jon and Arianne, who were more than happy to be alone. They put on their dresses and walked to a nearby garden. It was still light and warm outside.

Margaery was about to speak but Sansa stopped her. "What have you done, Marg?" 

Margaery was quiet; she should have known that everyone was curious about her behavior.

"I didn't wish it," Margaery said.

"Just tell me," Sansa ordered.

"Ok but listen to me. Fully. Before Jon and I agreed to marry I stayed at the Red Keep. I grew to love him and even like Daenerys in my stay. When he asked me to marry him, I was overjoyed. Then Arianne came and I was shocked. I needed to bear a prince but she could have taken that from me. Arianne is a wonderful woman and very kind to me but you know that it's been my goal since childhood to bear a new king. I did not know what to do besides simply fuck Jon more often. Then my grandmother came and told me I need to have a child at all costs. You know that she is not one to back down when she has her ways. She told me not to drink any wine while I was in Lys and marry quickly. I didn't want to hurt anyone. When Jon and I married, I meant every promise, every vow. He gave me what I always wanted. Daenerys allowed me to take what was rightfully hers. And I really do like Arianne, but I simply can't look at her without feeling guilt. I did not want to-" Margaery stopped. Tears were streaming down her face. "I did not want-" she managed to say. She laid her head against Sansa's shoulder. "I didn't want to hurt anyone. I was done with the Game. I thought could finally live with my sweet king, but I couldn't." Margaery breathed heavily. She looked at Sansa, her eyes watery and tears on her face. "What if I died, Sansa? What would the songs say of me? A forgotten queen with no children to her name. Would they even remember the name Tyrell?" Margaery asked.

Sansa could not say she was shocked but what happened, but seeing Margaery broken before her, that was truly shocking. Margaery laid her head on Sansa's breasts and Sansa rubbed her back.

Sansa was angry.

 

_It was treason. How could she betray Jon like that? Betray Dany, the woman gave her everything?_

It was likely a small but intricate plan they had, Sansa knew. All to get Margaery to bear a prince. Sansa wanted all of them to feel her wrath, but then she noticed how Margaery was shaking in her arms.

"Moon tea. Do they still pour it in the wine?" Sansa asked.

"No, I told them all to stop," Margaery said, "I wasn't sure who was doing it, but I let them all know that they would be killing the future prince or princess if they continued."

Sansa's eyes opened wide. "Margaery, do you mean?" 

"Aye," Margaery said, lifting her head ans drying her eyes, "I hope it looks like Jon."

Sansa looked incredulous. As terrible a thing Margaery did, Sansa never forgot the sweet, tragic songs she grew up with. Lovers who betrayed each other, enemies who found they fought for the same side, queens who had poisoned other queens out of jealousy, only to weep on their king's shoulder and say they did it for love. Sansa could not say it was worse that Margaery was with child. It made her heart ache. It was so much to take in.

Sansa looked at Margaery, the once-confident princess she believed would rule the kingdoms. Now she was so vulnerable. 

"Why, why would you tell me?" Sansa asked.

"You're still my closest friend," Margaery said honestly. Even after all that time. Years of training taught Sansa to recognize lying, and in Margaery's eyes she saw only truth.

Sansa grabbed Margaery's hand and held them tight. Then she ran her hands up her body until she grabbed her neck. Margaery looked afraid but didn't move. Then Sansa grabbed Margaery's light brown hair. She pulled Margaery in and kissed her cheek.

"It's ok," Sansa said, "we'll... fix all of this."

"Thank you," Margaery whispered weakly.

"Now we must begin from the top," Sansa started. "Earlier when Asha and Dany were here, I had my cunt right next to your face, and you didn't lick me. Do you not like girls?" Sansa asked playfully. It was a start to making things less serious.

Margaery actually laughed lowly. "It's not that," Margaery admitted embarrassingly, "I just, don't know exactly what to do with another girl."

"Good," Sansa said, "we'll have this settled soon. It may take a while for Dany to calm down once she knows. I can't be certain what will happen."

"About that," Margaery said, "I believe your sister already a plan."

"Arya?" Sansa asked.


	16. Arya I

**Arya**  

 

_Why must I love him?_

 

Arya Stark stood near the river Mander in Highgarden, overlooking the royal fleet and several merchant ships sailing to and from port.

It was a wonder how quickly the city was being rebuilt, after so many ships crashed during the ironborn siege. Even then, winter still took its toll on the beautiful, lush city.

Arya was dressed in her typical wear; blue and black breeches with mail protecting her torso, her Braavosi sword at her back and Needle fastened to her side.

She thought about her cousin, her sister, and the bitch she would see buried.

 

_No, Arya, you can't go that far. Not with Jon's child inside her._

 

She wanted to hate the Tyrell girl for her treachery, and part of her did. Anyone who would betray Jon was her enemy. But deep down she knew her true enemies were those in the castle near her.

Arya thought about how she left Lys, _insisting_  that Margaery tell Jon of her treachery, while Sansa would try to highlight the good news of her Margaery's pregnancy. Jon departed from the island to calm his queen, the only one who would bring more vengeance upon House Tyrell than her. 

She had left Lys with every intention of killing Olenna, Mace and the rest. She would have gone straight to King's Landing and see Daenerys release her fury, but this would be hers. The Dragon Queen indeed showed madness somewhere deep in her violet eyes, and for her to unleash such rage would not be good for anyone.

Arya walked between Highgarden's massive gates, through it's multiple great white walls. Flowers seemed to cover everything inside the walls.

When she reached the main halls she called for the main guard, a man named Igon or Igor.

"I'm here to treat with House Tyrell," she told the man.

"And who might you be?" the older man asked suspiciously. 

"I am Arya Stark, the King's cousin," she said honestly.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?" Igon asked.

"You just tell Olenna or Mace that the Starks are here to claim their due," Arya spat. "And I recommend being quick about it, for your sake." She grabbed the hilt of her sword, making a nearby guard grab his.

"Easy man," Igor told the guard, "I'll be right back."

Arya stood unmoving until Igor arrived again, this time with Lord Willas Tyrell at his side, limping slightly the whole way.

"Arya" Willas cried, "it's been too long."

"Not long enough Willas," Arya said back.

Willas smiled humorously. "Come with me. We'll find you quarters," he said. It had been a long time since they were bethrothed.

As they walked through the grand palace, Willas spoke again. 

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"I wanted to speak to Lady Olenna, and you," Arya said.

"My grandmother is in the main hall," Willas said, "what, may I ask, would we speak about?"

"First, congratulations are in order, for your sister," Arya hinted.

"Margaery?" Willas paused. Then he realized what she meant. "She's with child?"

"Naturally, considering how often she beds my cousin," Arya said, her arms crossed.

"This is good news. I'm sure my father and grandmother will be quite satisfied," Willas said. "And the kingdoms will finally have an heir."

"Quite satisfied," Arya spat, "come now, Willas, we both knew it was inevitable, considering Margaery was the only one not drinking your special wine."

Willas stared at Arya, his face as unmoving as stone. "So how do we proceed, Lady Arya?" he asked eventually. Willas knew quite well not to call her Lady.

"First, you'll take me to the Queen of Thorns," Arya told him.

 

Their walk to Highgarden's dining hall was quiet. Willas limped carefully until he reached the halls, in which Lady Olenna was speaking with one of her Redwyne cousins.

"Grandmother," Willas started, "we have a guest." He gestured to Arya. Lady Olenna turned to Arya and Willas.

"A guest? Ah, the Stark beast," Olenna said, recognizing Arya, "still hasn't improved much since she abandoned your bethrothal."

"I had grander plans than becoming some lord's wife," Arya said, anger displayed on her face.

"Like trying to find more boy's clothes that could fit you?" Olenna asked sarcastically.

"Grandmother," Willas interrupted, "Margaery is with child."

Olenna stopped, and gave a small smile. "Tis good to hear, our girl carries the king's heir," Olenna said slyly. "And I suppose you are here to congratulate us," she said to Arya.

"Aye," Arya said, "And to hear your plea for mercy and forgiveness."

Olenna raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"She knows," Willas said, "about everything."

Olenna looked hesitant to speak, but quickly began talking again. "It's no matter," Olenna affirmed, "That is all in the past now. My granddaughter is with child and that is all that matters."

"I wouldn't be so sure, my lady," Arya said, "the queen certainly won't be pleased to know you prevented her from having an heir, nor will Prince Doran."

"Ah, the queen is barren anyway," Olenna spat out, "And the Targaryens have enough Dornish blood in their line." 

"Won't changed a thing, and let's not forget that I won't be happy either," she threatened the older woman. Arya stared up at Olenna, challengingly her, her eyes unwavering.

"There is nothing you can do," Olenna said, "Margaery will have the king's first child. Even the Dragon Queen will see that happen."

"Aye, but," Arya started, "you've forgotten: only Margaery is protected from the queen's wrath. Not the rest of you."

"Why are you here? If not to simply threaten us?" Olenna asked, irate.

"I'm here to offer terms," Arya told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that's only story? Yes, it's possible.  
> For clarification, Arya is not happy that Sansa is with Jon and believes that Sansa doesn't truly love him. She will mention that.  
> Also, Arya and Daenerys interaction coming next.  
> Then onto the Sand Snakes...


	17. Arianne II

**Arianne**  

Arianne put on her long green dress, looking out onto King's Landing from the Red Keep. While the winter breeze usually made the land noisy and chilly, now it was alll calm. Even the city seemed apprehensive about upsetting the Dragon.

 

When Margaery came confessing to Jon about her betrayal, she was in tears. Arianne had never seen the brown haired girl so upset. So weak. The details were not the most helpful; Margaery said her grandmother ordered her never to drink wine and bed the king often. Beyond that she tried to pretend nothing else was happening.

It made sense to Arianne, considering Margaery was always so reluctant about her advances. Sansa spoke on Margaery's behalf, offering her support and attempting to get Jon to understand.

Immediately Jon called for all of the guards to arrest all of the servants responsible for tainting the wine and called for an investigation. He looked heartbroken. However, when Margaery looked up at him, he touched her belly and almost smiled. Mayhaps he thought it was bittersweet that only act so terrible would produce his first heir.

"You know it would be difficult to look past this," Jon said, standing in his solar in Lys.

Arianne looked up at Margaery from a nearby seat. Her once beautiful face was covered in tears.

"I-I was supposed to give you an heir, for so long," Margaery cried, looking up at Jon weakly, "That is all I ever knew. When my grandmother told me to do this, how was I to deny her?"

Jon looked at her painfully. Margaery appeared like a silly child, looking up at him and awaiting his response. 

He simply held her face, kissed her and embraced her. Margaery continued to cry into his chest. 

That night only Arianne slept in Jon's bed. They were to sail for King's Landing in the morrow. 

Arianne looked up at Jon, who was sitting up in bed. Jon looked to be contemplating. 

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"I am questioning my judgment," Jon replied, "I invited her to stay. How could I be blind to it all?"

"I know that what she did was terrible, but can you blame her?" Arianne said. 

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"She only wanted to have your child *first*," Arianne replied. "Women like us are raised to have an heir, and for queens, it is our job. She couldn't have predicted I'd come along. All of us are under pressure to have a babe, and for Margaery, doubly so."

"Are you excusing her actions?" Jon asked confusedly.

"No, not excusing," Arianne corrected him, "explaining. Has she ever meant anyone harm or tried to hurt you?" 

"No," Jon said, "but what she's done to you is unconscionable."

"We all have our secrets, Jon," Arianne said, "and I would be lying if my father didn't order something similar."

"What do you mean?" Jon asked accusingly.

"Nothing happened," Arianne quickly told him, "but there was discussion to have me birth your babe first, whether it was through cleverness or pulling at your heart strings. I must admit I never thought you would be so loving and fun; by then I never would have gone through with it. Besides, I simply couldn't listen to my father anymore. But Margaery, has she ever known my freedom? Hasn't she always served her family?"

"What would you have me do?" Jon asked.

"Punish those responsible, including Margaery," Arianne said, "but be aware of who had more choice in the matter."

 

Their ride to Lys was awkward and strangely conciliatory. Jon was fair and Margaery seemed infinitely grateful. He would order Margaery to stay in the Maidenvault for the time being and lessen her influence in court considerably, but he would not deny her, or end their marriage. Margaery almost dropped to his feet to kiss them. Sansa mentioned happily that Jon would have a child. Despite everything else, that made him smile.

Once on their ship ride, Margaery went to see Arianne in her quarters. She was putting on her nightwear when Margaery entered.

"I still have yet to apologize to you," Margaery said, keeping her head low.

"Marge," Arianne said, opening her arms, "come here."

Margaery hugged her. Then she looked Margaery in the eyes and kissed her. Margaery accepted the Dornish girl's tongue and closed her eyes.

"I must say they way you've gone about this was so direct and obvious," Arianne said, "you Tyrells know nothing of subtlety. Worry not, I forgive you. I wasn't so hung up on being round with child anyway. At least not so soon." Arianne laughed. "Tis a funny thing. I would have taken moon tea on my own if Dany wouldn't have kill me for it. Mayhaps if we'd all spoken to each other about this matter earlier this whole mess would have been avoided."

The look of shock on Margaery's face was indescribable, and just too funny.

"I'm a fool," Margaery simply said.

"That you are," Arianne told her, "please sit." Margaery sat down and Arianne held her arms. "You and I must reevaluate our relationship."

"Um, how might we do that?" Margaery asked.

"Daenerys will want to keep you isolated for as long as she desires, and so she will keep you from me," Arianne said. 

Then she grabbed the top of Margaery's dress and pulled it down to reveal her large breasts. Margaery squealed and looked up at Arianne. 

"Sansa told me you needed to learn how to pleasure a woman. This is how we might start to get to know each other," she said. Arianne then reached under Margaery's dress. Margaery looked at her apprehensively and kept her legs closed. "I'll be gentle," Arianne said. 

Then Margaery looked down and slowly opened her legs, and allowed herself to feel Arianne's touch.

By the end of their night, Margaery laid on Arianne's ample chest. "Why are you so kind to me?" Margaery asked. 

"I have never seen you be so weak, Marge," Arianne said. "I know that you finally, truly found love, somehow. In that way, I suppose I see myself in you." Arianne paused, and looked at Margaery. "This will no longer be a competition between us. You, me, Daenerys, we're equals. You will not betray us, and remember: Daenerys is not the only one willing to see your child grow up without its mother."

 

To say that Daenerys was upset when Jon informed her of the news would be an understatement. She was vitriolic, vengeful and oddly, protective of Margaery. Marge was put into the Maidenvault immediately while maesters checked her entire body and questioned her about what she did and did not drink. 

Daenerys was yelling in High Valyrian when the maester said that Margaery was perfectly healthy. 

"Ao gaomagon daor sytilībagon isse issa presantao!" Dany screamed, appearing larger with her voice than her petite body allowed. Arianne, Sansa and Jon stood between Daenerys and Margaery.

"Dany," Jon called her.

"Nyke ossēnagon ao, līve!" she yelled. 

Dany," Jon called again, this time louder.

"Baseborn Līve!" Dany screamed.

"Daenerys!" Jon yelled firmly. 

Immediately everyone, including Dany and Margaery, looked up at Jon. He rarely ever spoke so sternly.

"Come with me," he said, and he grabbed Daenerys by the shoulder and pulled her out of the room. 

Arianne stood there, watching as Jon handled his wife. Mayhaps only a dragon can calm a dragon. 

Arianne wasn't sure what happened, but when she saw Daenerys again, her face was wet with tears, and she and Jon looked exhausted. Likely after a long time of arguing.

They came to have their last meal of the day. Jon ate silently while Daenerys calmly explained that Margaery would get her punishment immediately, and they would follow with the rest of the Tyrell conspirators in the morrow. Arianne could only imagine what Daenerys demanded, considering this was their hard fought compromise.


	18. Daenerys IV

 

 

 **Daenerys**  

When Jon returned to King's Landing, she immediately demanded that he make love to her. She had prepared their bed and wore a perfume from Yi Ti  that the merchant called an aphrodisiac. It was meant to be a triumphant, celebratory return to normalcy. She did not expect to hear word of betrayal. 

"The Tyrells had you drinking moon tea, so Margaery would have my child," Jon explained to Daenerys, as the Arianne, Sansa and Margaery stood around nervously, especially Margaery. 

Daenerys was stone faced in her response. She was silent, then spoke. "How long has this been going on?" she asked. 

"It's been about two moons, Your Grace," Margaery answered fearfully. No one knew what Daenerys would do.

"... And did it work?" Daenerys asked. 

"Aye, I am with child," Margaery answered meekly, looking down.

Immediately Dany's mind focused on Jon's child.

_Jon's heir. The heir to the throne must be protected._

Daenerys took a deep breath. 

"We must depart for the Royal Sept," Daenerys answered calmly, "prepare for our leave," she told the nearest Kingsguard. 

Everyone in the room was confused. "Dany, why are we departing for the Sept?" Sansa asked. 

"It's near the Maidenvault," Daenerys responded, then she pointed at Margaery, eyeing her coldly, "that's where you'll be staying."

 

Margaery sat on a bed in the Maidenvault, while a maester examined her body. Jon looked away while the maester checked up her dress, for some reason. When the maester explained that Margaery and her child were in perfect health, and that her pregnancy would likely go smoothly, Daenerys allowed herself to breathe.

Then she lost it.

"To think I allowed you in my presence!" Dany yelled, "I should have you killed whore! Fucking baseborn whore!" She was thrashing and yelling as Arianne held her back and Sansa shielded Margaery. It was an odd thing to be so vicious to someone she needed protected only a moment ago.

"Daenerys!" she heard. She stopped and turned to Jon, who looked furious. "Come with me," he said. He grabbed Dany's shoulder and pulled her out of the room. They exited the vault and walked out of the keep, a few guards in tow. Jon thankfully had the mind not to manhandle his wife in public and let her go, as dozens of smallfolk cried his name and others asked for coin.

When they reached the Red Keep, Jon turned Daenerys around, intent on speaking sense to her. The guards had left, wanting their monarchs to dispute privately. Before he could speak she jump into his arms and kissed him. Jon accepted the kiss but tried to speak when they finished. "We have to discuss this," he said. 

Daenerys dove her hand down into his breeches and grabbed his cock. "No, you're going to fuck me. This is supposed to be *our* day together and not even you still stop it," and she began stroking him, making Jon grunt and lose focus. "You're going to fuck me hard and well all night, then say that I'm beautiful and I picked a wonderful perfume."

Daenerys then pulled up her dress halfway up her body, revealing her bare cunt and petite form. Jon stared at Dany, and she stared back. It was match of whose intentions would win out. Naturally, Jon lost and picked Daenerys up and pushed her against the wall. Their mouths clashed like they were trying to steal breath from the other person. Dany pushed down Jon's smallclothes with her feet and reached down to feel him hard for her. 

Daenerys looked Jon directly in the eye as she put him to her entrance, and slowly descended, taking him in deeper and deeper. While she moaned and held on Jon's shoulders tightly, she never looked away from his eyes, and his gaze never left hers. 

Jon easily lifted Dany's body and thrusted into her when she came back down. She found it to be one of the benefits of being petite. They slowly got a rhythm going. Jon and Daenerys had their foreheads pressed against each other, staring into each other's eyes, and Jon quickly and forcefully fucked her.

Daenerys wrapped her legs around his torso and had her arms around his neck, holding on desperately, completely dependent on Jon for balance. 

She felt herself coming undone and she knew Jon was close too. Jon kissed her cheek and spoke into her ear while he continued to fuck her. "Let go, my love," he said hoarsely. Daenerys screamed and clamped her walls around his cock. Jon followed with his own orgasming, releasing himself inside her as he bounced her on his cock. Dany moaned as Jon continued using her spasming body, fucking her to prolong his his peak.

By the end they were exhausted and Jon still held her in the air. The floor below likely had evidence of their activities. Jon was about to release her from his grasp when Dany wrapped her limbs around him tightly. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked. "You're going to fuck me all night, and I have no intention of walking to our bedroom."

Jon looked up at her and smiled. Even when she was horny and upset, he still looked so charming to her.

"Alright, my love," he said to her, turning her to carry her bridal style. He began carrying her to their room. "You know it would be easier if you would let me pull up me breeches," he said.

"Heh, what do you need them for?" Dany responded.

 

After a day of making love, Daenerys finally felt at home again. According to Jon, she was so furious speaking Valyrian without knowing it. Now she could be calmed. She rested her head on Jon's chest, and looked up at him.

"So what would you have me do?" Jon asked.

"Take her child," she said, "we don't need her. To think I allowed her near my husband."

"Rather cruel to remove the child from the mother," Jon said, "And she's already in the vault."

"Then no fucking my husband," she addes to her last of punishments. 

"What if you still wanted her?" Jon asked curiously. 

"I can't say I don't want to make her my personal whore," Daenerys said darkly, "show her what she's good for."

"Always the aggressor. But you were the one to choose her," Jon said.

"I thought it appropriate; given her blood and all. Seemed a proper wife if not for her past," Daenerys said, "I shouldn't have trusted. That was my mistake." She turned to Jon. "We have been too trusting. We mustn't forget that we're the most targeted people in the world. The Kingsguard must become stricter with whom they let into the Keep, and we mustn't lend ourselves to risk."

"No more adventures in the Dornish mountains?" Jon asked. "Aye, I understand."

"At least you may now have an heir," Daenerys said, "our empire is slightly more secure. Even if the mother is one who betrayed us."

"What of the Tyrells?" Jon asked.

"Their House doesn't need to exist anymore," Daenerys said. 

"Dany," Jon huffed.

"What? You can't tell me we need them; we have the world at our disposal. Some house in southern Westeros means nothing," Daenerys said.

"We aren't executing the Queen of Thorns, Dany," Jon said.

"She can go to the silent sisters," Daenerys said. 

Jon chuckled. "Do you think Olenna could ever be silent?" 

"You're not funny," Dany said. 

 

By the next morrow it was decided that Margaery be confined to the Maidenvault. Daenerys was in her solar considering what to do to House Tyrell. They likely hadn't realized that their betrayal was exposed, as their was no word from Highgarden. 

Daenerys spoke to Tyrion at length about the grievances House Tyrell had brought upon other families, and suggested many that could replace them.

"Wouldn't the Dornish like to take Highgarden? The Tyrells have spurned them time and again," Daenerys said.

The Imp seemed to think for a moment. "Prince Doran would like to see most of the Reachmen on their knees, not only the Tyrells," Tyrion said.

"What other Dornish House could replace them," Daenerys asked.

"Mayhaps we don't need to be so hasty," Daenerys heard. She and Tyrion turned to see Lord Willas Tyrell enter the room. The unsullied Kingsguard Hero place his hand to his blade, ready. Daenerys stood up, shocked and confused about how he entered without her knowledge. Then she saw behind him a young and wild-looking woman.

_Arya. That explains it._

"Lady Stark, did you seriously just invite a possible traitor into the Keep without my knowledge!?" Tyrion fumed.

"Shut it, Lord Tyrion. I've come to settle this," Arya said.

Tyrion stared at her a moment. "Fine," he said, and reached over to take a swig of wine. Everyone knew better than to argue with the she-wolf.

Daenerys stared at the young woman in front of her. She was beautiful, untraditionally so, but beautiful nonetheless. Arya's short dark hair was longer than Daenerys remembered it, going down to her breasts. And of course she seemed to only know how to wear boy's clothes.

"Now that you're here, Lord Tyrell, the arrests may go more quickly," Daenerys spat. 

Willas turned to Hero and gave a nervous laugh. "That is not exactly why I'm here," he said.

Daenerys stared at him and sat back down. "Which of you will speak first?"

Willas turned to Arya. "Tell her," Arya said.

"First, Your Grace, on behalf of my family we would like to apologize for our... indiscretions. We are most gracious His Grace took our Margaery for his queen," Willas said.

"You'll need to do better than that," Daenerys said.

"Aye, Your Grace," Willas said, "I am here to discuss terms."

 

Their discussion was long and difficult. Daenerys repeatedly demanded great punishments for the House. Apparently Arya said House Tyrell might keep its seat if they conceded properly to the crown.

Daenerys looked unhappy with this news, and Arya hit Willas' s arm. "If, if, if, I said," Arya told him. 

It took time, but eventually Daenerys decided to let the family live. It would not be entirely appropriate to end one of the queen's own houses. Then Daenerys was insistent that Mace and Olenna be removed from head of the family and be brought to justice. 

"My Father has offered to step down from his position," Willas said at one point.

"It's not up for debate. He will," Daenerys said.

"This is still a discussion, Your Grace," Arya said.

Dany paused, and Tyrion and Willas looked at her.

"He shall then," Willas said, "if we could find a place for him."

"Olenna too!" Daenerys said, "and don't say she's a confused old woman. I wouldn't be surprised if she concocted this plan."

To Willas' s credit, he managed to remain calm and sensible even after Dany's many threats.

Soon the conversation turned to money and reparations. It would make sense, Dany thought. 

_Of course they would try to buy their way out of this._

"Our House is prepared to offer millions of Gold Dragons, for the steady rebuilding of the kingdoms. I offer myself to be master of Coin and Ships, to make the process quicker," Willas said.

"Where could you have gotten that idea?" Tyrion asked curiously.

"From me," Arya said.

"It goes without saying that the kingdoms surely need coin, especially now that the Iron Bank seems willing to finally have its due," Willas said.

"Ha, the Iron Bank couldn't stop us," Daenerys said, "Jon has already pondered restarting the Rogare Bank."

"Your Grace," Willas said, "With respect, that isn't how banks work. Sure enough, every problem in one will be found in another."

"Might I propose," Arya said, "the Tyrells pay off the crown's debt. We could even put Mace in Braavos to oversee it."

"Arya, not even House Tyrell could pay all of the debt," Willas said.

Daenerys stopped speaking, letting Lord Tyrion think. The Imp always seemed to furrow his brow when he was thinking. 

"It could work," Tyrion said, "if they gave a decent amount each moon."

"That, that," Willas paused, "would be too great a responsibility. Surely, Your Grace can understand that our family would have to pay the bank for a generation to reduce the debt of four kings. It would cripple us."

"Then it's settled," Daenerys said, "Your father will be appointed to the Iron Bank and he'll oversee his fortune being taken from him. Your Olenna will go to the sisters, and you will stay here." 

"Your Grace, how would we hold our seat at Highgarden if the Tyrells are no longer a prosperous family in the kingdoms?" Willas asked. 

This was beautiful. Not only would they lose their riches but also their reputation.

"I suppose that's up to the new Lord of the Reach," Daenerys said, "Garlan will make due."

Willas bargained for better terms, but eventually accepted. He was fortunate enough. Before he left, Daenerys spoke to him. "Just so you know, all of your agents are dead. If there's even a hint of deception from your family, House Tyrell will go the way of the Gardeners."

Willas Tyrell limped out of her solar, leaving Daenerys and Arya, staring at each other. Tyrion, who was looking to the floor, was asked by Dany to leave them.

In another life Daenerys thought that she and Arya would have been like sisters. She was such a tough woman, just like herself. Neither of them disliked each other, but their relationship was always on shaky ground.

"Sansa is in the Keep," Daenerys started, "Have you talked to her?"

"No," Arya said, "I shall. I should tell my sister what a mad woman she's become. I thought she was done with men."

"She was," Daenerys said, "but Jon is special."

"Ha, if he's so special, why do many women have him?" Arya asked. It was an accusation. It was difficult to understand what she could have been thinking.

"He's king," Daenerys answered, "it's his right. And my choice. The kingdoms need an heir."

"It seems so," Arya said.

"Might I ask why you brought Willas here?" Daenerys asked.

"I wanted to prevent any possible bloodshed. I believe we've had enough of it," Arya answered. "And to make the decision easier for you."

"You spoke in my stead," Daenerys accused, "without my knowledge."

"I spoke for Jon," Arya said.

Daenerys was silent. If there was one who could speak for her husband, it was the she-wolf. Since Daenerys had first seen Jon and Arya at Winterfell, she knew they had a connection. Wolf's blood, mayhaps. Daenerys didn't question whether Jon still loved Arya. He always would. 

It took a war and a long time for Daenerys to realize he loved her too.

"Your marriage is happy, yes?" Arya finally asked. 

"Jon keeps me happy, I couldn't have asked for more," Daenerys said honestly. In a way it was thank you, for letting her have him. 

"Did you go to Lys?" Dany asked. "I wasn't sure you received my letter."

"I did," Arya said. She paused, then spoke, "But just so you know, I wouldn't so happy with him fucking other women."

Dany gave a small smile. 

_That is why he is my husband._

"So what will you do with Margaery?" Arya asked.

"What should always be done with traitors. We treat her like one," Daenerys said.

Arya smirked. "You said she was a traitor. Wasn't Ser Jorah?"

Daenerys had to admit that Arya was quite clever. She chuckled.

 

Arya stayed for the night, at Dany's request. She would sleep in Jon's bed and tell him of her adventures in the East, catch up with Sansa, and meet Arianne, whom Daenerys said had grown quite attached to her king. 

Daenerys didn't push it much farther though; what Arya had with Jon was different.

When the next morrow came, Arya sat next to Jon, who seemed all too happy to have all of his girls in one place. It made Arya roll her eyes when Jon accidentally touched Sansa's thigh and they blushed.

"So Jon tells me he might be going to Volantis," Arya said as she ate an apple. It was an affirmation to the room, more than a question to Dany. "I would like to go as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hated these two chapters. Eh. The Margaery betrayal is over. And Jon is going to Dorne next. Worry not, Volantis will be over quickly.


	19. Missandei I

 

 **Missandei**  

The kingdoms were abuzz with the new Queens' arrival in King's Landing. Jon Targaryen, First of His Name, had taken Margaery of House Tyrell and Arianne of House Martell for wives. So far, news of Margaery's imprisonment was not yet public. That was likely better for the kingdoms. And it seemed that many of the houses did not care about the king's polygamy, not by how they acted.

Many of the other Great Houses sent gifts to the Red Keep, from cases of wine from the Redwynes to free shipments of ironwood from the Forresters. Even the Velaryons offered a ship to the royal fleet: _Queen Arianne_. The title was likely a subtle insult to House Tyrell, whom the Velaryons were not so fond of. The Sealord of Braavos offered large areas of land and holds to the queens' families. And Jeng had sent crates upon crates of jewels and silks. The most grandious gifts were from the Summer Isles, and they ranged from sellswords to wine. They were quite afraid of offending the queen, mayhaps.

Mayhaps the strangest were those gifts which included declarations of love from many young noble women. More than one explained their love for their king and hero, and asked to be the King's next wife. It almost made Missandei laugh; they all still wanted a shot with His Grace, even after they likely failed their first meeting with Lord Tyrion. _Daenerys might even allow them a night with him_ , Missandei thought. Knowing her friend well, Missandei well aware of Dany's insistence that Jon fuck many women.

The Red Keep continued to receive messages from the High Septon condemning the Targaryens act of polygamy.

It didn't make much sense to Missandei. They accepted incest, but seemed to find the idea of multiple queens distasteful. As she received more letters, Missandei knew it was only a matter of time before Dany silenced them. 

Missandei received two other letters: one bearing a sigil with a direwolf in grey wax, and the other with a dragon biting its own tail.

It was midday, and life outside of the Keep was bustling. The ports were finally reconstructed and trade between the East and the West began in earnest. Missandei walked between the great halls of the Keep until she reached either the Queen or the King. 

Her Kingsguard followed her through the Keep, ever watchful. A guard told her that the King was in the throne room, hearing grievances from the smallfolk. That left Her Grace.

She arrived at the royal apartments within Maegor's Holdfast. She ascended several steps until she reached a small hall the queen had made to... satisfy her. The room was secured off to the side of the royal apartments, near the Queen's chambers, and was utterly closed off except for a door from queen's quarters and the front door. 

Missandei told her guards to wait outside the door and entered. What lied inside reminded Missandei of a some of the brothels she had seen in Astapor.

The small hall was more like a large bed chamber. It was lit in light from the ceiling, simple panes of white glass, and the room had no real chairs. Off to the side were several desks which weren't like to be used, and a few mirrors. There were several couches of the finest upholstery and near the entrance, and seven beds at the end of the room, four on the right side and three on the left. They were facing each other, so that one may go from one bed to another.

Inside Missandei finally saw several bare-breasted Lysene servants and Her Grace, laying on a couch. More specifically she was laying on Queen Arianne who was laying on the couch. The two were in a passionate embrace of tongues fighting and breasts rubbing together.  Surprisingly they were still clothed.

Off to the side, she saw Lady Sansa on one of the beds writhing in pleasure as one of the silver-haired servants ate her out.

For a moment Missandei remembered her discussion with Daenerys about what to call the new hall. "Dany's Hall" was too boring and "Room of Orgies" was too on the nose.

"Your Grace," Missandei called out. No response. "Your Grace," she said more loudly. 

Daenerys poked her head up and smiled.

"Missy," she said, "good of you to join us."

Suddenly one of the concubines walked behind her and grabbed her breasts, intent on removing her dress. Missy laughed nervously and left her grasped.

"I only wished to give these," Missandei said, holding up the letters.

Daenerys looked at them seriously and got up. Arianne held her closely and wouldn't let her go until Daenerys pushed her away, leaving Arianne pouting.

The Queen walked to her and took the letters. She looked to be wearing a dress that had one large cut for leg movement.

"One of these is for Lady Stark," she said. She turned around. "Sansa!" she called out.

The redheaded girl currently had her hair in front of her face, and was moaning loudly. She was certainly too distracted.

"Fine," Daenerys said. She put down Lady Stark's letter and opened the one from the Tolands. She walked back and sat on Arianne's lap. Immediately the dark-skinned queen leaned up and kissed Dany's neck, but Dany was too invested in the letter to be distracted.

"Hmm," Missandei heard. It seemed the Queen found something interesting. 

"What is it?" Arianne asked. 

"Your people have been too clever for their own good," Daenerys said. She put the letter down slyly. Arianne smirked. Then she bit Dany's neck, and Missandei heard her moan and pant. 

"You'll have to tell me; I do get what I want," Arianne said.

"Thank you, Missy," Daenerys moaned out, accepting the Dornish girl's touch.

Missandei beamed. She was always one to please. 

"Would you like to stay?" Arianne asked. "Help us break the new place in." Arianne grabbed the end of Dany's dress and pulled it up, revealing Dany's bare cunt. Daenerys looked up at her lustfully. Missandei felt the same concubine from earlier kiss her neck, and another grabbed her arse. 

Missandei looked at Daenerys,  questioningly.

"You can take as many of them as you want," Dany said.


	20. Arya II

 

 **Arya**  

 

"And I," Arya said with disdain.

"And I," the man in front of her repeated, writing down every word.

"Nyessos Vhassar," she said.

"Nyessos Vhassar," he repeated nervously.

"Do surrender the city of Volantis," Arya finally said.

The Valyrian man in front of her looked both horrified and offended. Not only was he signing away what remained of his power, but the city he loved so much.

He looked in Arya's eyes. There was nothing that would stop her. But once finished writing this sentence, it was over. Everything that he worked for woud be lost.

"Need I repeat myself?" the young girl spat.

Immediately he heard the drawing of swords, and the old man quaked. It was over.

"Do surrender the city... of Volantis," he finished. He signed his name and was quickly taken back by the guards all around them.

Arya smiled. Another arrest completed.

The stage she was on was centered in the middle of the city. All could see their noble triarchs submit to Targaryen rule. In the middle of the stage was a small desk on which the triarchs would publicly show their submission. Dozens of guards on the stage and across the grand courtyard watched the smallfolk. Some seemed horrified by what was happening, others elated, and most shocked.

"Who's next!" she yelled. 

Some guard told her it was a man named Alios Ghaedar. Apparently the man was known for having the youngest and prettiest slaves, and treating them the worst.

Alios appeared with several guards holding his arms.

"Never!" he yelled, in an accented Common Tongue. "I shall never give up my city!"

"If you don't, you'll end up like Malaquo here," Arya said, pointing up at the old man who was hanging above the crowd. He was tied upside down, naked, for refusing the give up the city. Many of the smallfolk could not look away.

Alios looked up in shock. Now he might finally know.

_The old ways are done._

 

Arya walked inside one the great palaces inside the Black Walls. The last two days had been hectic to say the least. The Rape of the Black Walls, as the battle was coming to be called, was unlike any she had been in before. 

She was dirty, sweating, and exhausted. But she smiled. It was all so exhilarating. At last the great city had fallen, at her hand, at Jon's. 

She walked into what would be her quarters for the fortnight. They would stay to see the city rebuilt.

One of the servants had a bath drawn for her. She removed her tunic and breeches, her long boots and belt, and entered into the cool water.

Volantis was hot, and she wanted nothing more than to cool down.

Arya thought about how they had first left for Volantis. Jon took her on the back of his dragon, Rhaegal. Warging into Nymeria was nothing compared to the thrill of flight. Jon held her in his arms, and at that moment it felt like she was living her childhood dream. She and Jon would go on adventures. She would be free, and Jon would love her.

When they arrived at the Temple of the Lord of Light, Jon was met with a worshipful reverence unlike anything Arya had seen, and she saw him slay the Night's King. Followers of R'hllor bowed to him and red priestesses eagerly offered him their bodies. Jon was quite uncomfortable. 

He wished to be seem as nothing but a commander on the battlefield, but all of them saw him as so much more. 

Inside the temple was the Red Woman. She was preaching High Valyrian, probably asking her children to follow the light or some shit. Arya grabbed her sword. She didn't like the idea of using the Red Woman, and she was one of the few names left on her list. Even Daenerys seemed to hate the idea of Melisandre being involved, and accepted only at the request that Arya be Jon's guard.

"Azor," the Red Woman called out and walked to Jon. She was likely overjoyed that the prince that was promised required her services again. The red-haired woman turned to face Arya, and smiled.

"Nissa Nissa," she said, making Arya's eyes lite in fury. She was about to draw her sword when Jon touched her shoulder.

"It's just Jon," he said. The Red Woman smiled humorously. "We need to be let into the city."

"I can help you, My King," Melisandre said sultrily, "I aim to please."

Arya furrowed her brows angrily, and only relaxed when Jon gripped her shoulder more tightly.

 

Then plan was set. It was to be a surprise attack. The city guard, many of whom were followers of the Red God, would turn on their masters and unlock every gate simultaneously. From there, Melisandre and the red priests would enter and tell the slaves that their hero had come for them, and to leave into the courtyard. Jon would enter the battle of the back Rhaegal, flying over the Black Walls. All masters who stayed inside their palaces would be burned. Arya smirked at the final bit. It reminded her of Harrenhall. She readied her sword; she and a few knights would fight whatever stragglers tried to escape, or take hostages.

The battle was over quickly. She slayed many loyal Volantene guards and the Apple-Eater took many others. The old city was not prepared for war. It was too cramped and everything inside the walls too vulnerable. It reminded her of King's Landing.

Rhaegal's dragonfire had burned one hold, and Arya felt the humid wind send soot to her face. In the confusion, Jon had come down from his dragon and fought by her side. The main battle ended quickly; bringing order to chaos took far longer.

 

Arya finished bathing and walked to her bed. She dried herself and put on her nightgown. It was dark out, yet he had not come.

She walked to the end of the room and saw her sword. She wrapped the belt around her waist and unsheathed Needle. She jabbed and swung, spun and perried. It was always so much fun to practice sword fighting. She made one hard swing and suddenly the door opened.

It was Jon, his face slightly shaven and his eyes tired. He was dressed in his night clothes as well.

"Still practicing?" he asked with a smile, "Didn't you get enough sword training today."

He always gave her that dumb boyish smirk. "Aye, but I need to keep up my skills," she answered, "can't get lazy like you. I saw you on the battlefield." She sent him an equally devilish smile. Then she saw that he had his hands behind his back. "What do you have there?" she asked.

"This," he said, and moved the object from behind his back. It was a sword, large yet small enough to fit a woman's hands. It had a long handle and a golden, wavy hilt. Arya saw that the blade had ripples on it.

"Valyrian steel," she said.

"It's Dark Sister," Jon said, "I searched for it in the Lands of Always Winter, after asking Bran of its whereabouts. I found it in a cave with the Bloodraven. The hilt was damaged so I left it in Bran's care until it was fixed. It came recently; it seems Bran knew we'd be in Volantis."

Arya sheathed Needle. Jon gave her Dark Sister. She held it in her hands, in wonder and awe at the legendary blade before her. She touched the large ruby which was in the center of the blade's guard; she turned the sword and instead of a ruby on the other side she saw a marble figure. It was a direwolf.

"I told him to add something special to it," Jon said. 

Arya almost cried. She gasped and reached to hug Jon.

"Um," Jon said, pointing to the sword.

Arya laughed and put down Dark Sister. She hugged him and Jon hugged her back. Then she jumped him and wrapped her legs around his torso. She peppered his face with kisses and he led her to the bed where they fell.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Arya said, not caring that she sounded like a little girl again.

"If anyone deserves her, it's you," he said. He rolled until she was on top of him, and she kissed his cheek.

"Wasn't this what I did last time you gave me a sword?" Arya asked and laughed.

"I believe so," he said happily.

"Then let me do something different, to show my appreciation," Arya said suggestively.

"Me first," Jon told her. He flipped her around and grabbed her hair. He pulled her into a hard kiss. It felt so good to have him on top of her. He was so large and strong, and knew exactly where to touch her. 

Jon lowered himself until he got to her core. He pulled up her gown and looked down at her cunt, which had the slightest streak of hair.

"You're so beautiful, Arya," he said. Arya blushed at his words. He could always make her do that.

He licked down her stomach, going more slowly the lower he got. He always teased her. Right when he was above her clit he stopped and kept licking her.

"You know, Arya-" Jon was cut off.

"Just lick my clit, stupid," Arya commanded, grabbing his hair and burying his face into her cunt. 

Arya gasped and moaned. He was so good with his tongue. Soon he replaced his tongue with his fingers, choosing to tongue-fuck her while using his hand to rub her clit. 

She was wild. Her legs were shaking. She gripped Jon's hair even tighter and looked down pervertedly. He looked so good with his tongue in her cunt. Arya bit her lip and knew she was close.

"Do it," Jon said, "cum for me, love." And he continued licking her. 

Arya wrapped her legs around his head and came hard. She felt boneless. She was entirely at his mercy.

Coming down from her high, Arya felt Jon continue licking her. She released her legs from his head and stared down at the man she once called lover, eagerly lapping up her juices. It was just like old times. Before the Wall, before the dragons, after they found each other again.

Jon rose up and kissed her. She tasted so good on his tongue. 

He stopped and looked at her. They were the those same beautiful grey eyes she remembered. At that moment they said more to each other than they knew how to say in words. They were always so bad with words.

Arya knew she was frowning, because Jon was too. They wouldn't be together forever, not as she once imagined, in her most vulnerable foolish state. But they could have each other. 

A roar was heard and brought them both to attention. Arya looked to the side of the room to the window and saw Rhaegal flying in the night, his flame showing his path.

She knew she couldn't have Jon. He was a dragon. He was meant for something greater. She looked back at Jon, who looked concerned. He knew what she thought. There was something more than her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I love you, but I-" _You love Daenerys._  "I don't want to insult you."

Arya sighed. "Maybe we could have been," she said, "but you have more, more to give, and it can't all be for me. Your destiny never ended with me."

Jon looked sad, so she kissed him again. She never liked when he was sad. She looked down at Dark Sister to her side, and felt her heart sore.

"It's ok," she said, facing him again, "I understand. And I have more in my destiny than you. I have to stab that witch downstairs, for one. And now I have a proper blade to do it." Jon laughed. "Now let me thank you." Daenerys could take the dragon, but Arya knew she would always have the wolf.

Arya got off the bed and turned Jon, making him sit down and face her. It made Arya chuckle that the only time she was taller than him was when he was sitting. She kissed him, and his beard, down his neck and his chest. She helped Jon remove his shirt and breeches as she descended. Soon she reached his cock, and ran her small hands up his large shaft.

Jon grunted. He was all hers. Arya got to her knees and began licking his cock, starting with the head. It had been so long since she first did this to him; since she first had to basically force him to accept it.

Jon leaned his head back as she continued her licks. Then she took him into her mouth, going back and forth, taking more of him every time. 

She eventually felt him twitch in her mouth and half-expected him to grab her hair and force her down. He didn't though.

_Such a gentleman._

She sucked him faster and faster, and then he grunted hard and spurted in her mouth. This time he held her hair.

She swallowed it all quickly and heard Jon moan loudly. It made her so wet.

When she finished, she looked up at him sweetly and licked her lips. Jon fell back in bed. It was too easy.

By the end of their night, Jon held her to his chest. It was odd to Arya. These were one of the few moments she enjoyed feeling like a woman.

"I still think you've gone mad," she said, "How many women do you fuck?" 

"I don't exactly count," Jon said defensively.

"Well just know my sister probably thinks she's in love with you," Arya lamented, "she's always so stupid and trying to urk me. I bet she fucked you just to get to me."

"I don't think-," Jon said.

"No, she's always stupid, and you just have to be everyone's hero; her knight in shining armor," Arya said.

Jon looked at her incredulously, with laughing eyes. 

"You know I'm right, stupid," Arya said, before laying her head on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave lots of long comments. I need them to survive.


	21. Arianne III

**Arianne**

 

Queen Daenerys was happy that Volantis was finally taken. King Jon Targaryen and Lady Arya met with a parade when they returned to King's Landing, much to their embarrassment. The last great slave hold had fallen, and the Targaryen Empire would lay the foundation for generations of freedom.

Queen Arianne was particularly cheerful that after Jon had returned, he gave her a long-promised ride on Rhaegal. 

The two queens were sitting in the throne room discussing with merchants about how they might trade with a newly freed Volantis. Daenerys had the decency not to sit on the Iron Throne while Arianne was in attention, settling for a modest chair near her. The smallfolk didn't need to think the queens were competing.

Daenerys wore her grey and black dress, looking as regal as ever. And Arianne wore her golden-brown dress, along with her golden snake bracelets. She was a Dornishwoman, and all would be made to see that.

After they completed their meeting, Daenerys walked to Arianne. It always made her laugh that Daenerys was one of the few people she didn't have to look up to. Dany grabbed her hands. 

"I'm going to speak to Tyrion," Dany said, her violet eyes seemingly distracted, "do you think you could stay and finish here?"

Arianne tried not to smile too widely. "Aye, I shall."

Daenerys walked away, but before she did she turned around and spoke. "You may sit the throne, if you like," she said. 

Arianne's eyes widened and she looked to the massive throne to her side. She swallowed nervously. Deciding to be confident, she ascended the throne and sat on it. It was the height of power. The throne from which one ruled the known world. 

And it ripped her dress. Arianne heard the fabric from the body of her dress rip on one of the sword tips of the throne. 

_The throne shouldn't be sat with a dress_

She descended the throne trying not to reveal her embarrassment and sat on the chair she was in before. 

_This will work._

Arianne called for the Kingsguard to bring in a new group of smallfolk and high lords eager to speak their problems with the queen.

 

It was a busy day, but one she thoroughly enjoyed. The feeling of power sat right with her. While she had long since abandoned her ambitions to win her father's seat, being queen felt natural to Arianne. She ordered men to guard a newly constructed castle at Summerhall, negotiated with braavosi traders about rebuilding Qohor, and commissioned a maester's travel to Yi Ti.

She had once thought about being queen, when Viserys was still alive. But such a dream was hollow, cold. She wouldn't have cared to love Viserys. 

Jon, however, she could love. A small part of her thanked the gods she was finally queen, but more so that she was Jon's queen.

As the day turned to night Arianne looked out to King's Landing. She then walked into the royal apartments and heard yelling from a nearby room: Sansa's. She approached the room and saw Arya on Sansa's bed.

"Why do you have to fuck him!" Arya yelled, "You didn't even like him when we were children."

Sansa yelled back, "I didn't love him then because I was a fool. I wanted Joffrey and I learned my lesson. Jon saved me from Ramsay and was always so kind to me. He would've loved me first if you didn't show up at Winterfell when you did!"

"Please," Arya said, "you're still the same. Looking for your handsome knight."

"You weren't there all those moons after the Wall," Sansa said weakly, "You don't know how much I asked for his forgiveness, how I longed for his trust and thanked him for his love for me. None of which I deserved."

"And now you're his harem girl," Arya spat.

Sansa looked offended. "Then I suppose you're the mistress. Besides, I'm not the only girl that loves him. Admit it; you're just jealous he takes each of us every day," she said.

Arya got up and walked out her room. Arya fumed.

Arianne saw Sansa sit on her bed sadly. Her head down. It pained her heart to see the young girl so upset, despite how foolish she was.

Arianne entered her room. She liked Sansa, and so did Daenerys and Jon. In truth Arianne thought her a bit too childish, immature even. And for Arianne's taste, far too traditional. It was no wonder Sansa and her sister didn't get along.

"Are you well?" Arianne asked.

Sansa sighed. "Aye, but my sister is difficult to deal with."

"She seems like can be a lot to handle," Arianne said. She and Arya had that in common. Sansa chuckled, and was silent for a moment.

"When winter first came to Winterfell, it was only Jon and I," Sansa said, "I thought we were the only ones left. I thought it appropriate; the bastard brother you scorned all your life was now your savior and king." Sansa paused again. "I didn't deserve anything he did for me. Made me Lady of Winterfell, he and Dany gave me justice against those who wronged me. He was so kind... and I.." She shuddered. "I didn't deserve it."

Arianne stared at her and tried to put on an understanding face, without judgment or criticism. 

"I know Arya loved him even as a sister. She always has. But how could I not love him?" Sansa asked.

 

It was at Sansa's insistence that she and Arya return to Winterfell and spend time with their younger brother Bran. Mayhaps it would ease their tensions.

Daenerys seemed pleased with the news, even though she gave Sansa an extremely long farewell kiss. 

Sansa had to mention afterwards that they would not leave immediately. Arianne made a mental note to ask Dany how she came to know Sansa so well.

 

Daenerys had told her that she needed to speak to Jon alone, but allowed him a night with his she-wolf. Jon spent the night with Arya, leaving Sansa, Daenerys and Arianne to please each other. Daenerys and Arianne were more active, while Sansa was more passive. It was a difficult thing to see the redhead be the aggressive one.

When morning came, Daenerys and Arianne woke with their arms wrapped around each other. Sansa continued to sleep peacefully on the bed. Deciding to let her enjoy her rest, Daenerys and Arianne decided to go to the Hall of Lys, the newest addition to the royal apartments. Remaining naked, they got up and walked from the queen's room to the new hall. She and Daenerys kept giggling, their tits bouncing as they entered the room. It was good foresight that Dany had a path exclusively installed in the queen's quarters.

They kissed each other and fell onto the nearest bed. Daenerys always made Arianne so hot. She was just as horny as she, if not more, and she was always willing to experiment. Her decent tits and pert little arse helped too.

Daenerys fingered Arianne and licked large breasts. She could feel her nipples were so hard. Arianne moaned and reached around and grabbed Dany's arse.

By the end of their morning, they were satisfied and content. Their hair was wild and they would soon require a bath, but Dany ordered one of her handmaidens to bring them a meal in to the Lysene Hall. 

Daenerys sat on her lap in bed and Arianne massaged her breast as they ate.

Arianne stared at her sister-wife, and felt love in her heart. She had grown to truly love the silver-haired girl, even despite her occasional fury. Mayhaps that made Arianne love her more.

"What do you think of Jon giving Arya the blade?" Arianne asked. It was an appropriate topic. Since Arya had arrived in King's Landing, news of the she-wolf's possession of Dark Sister had spread like wildfire. Arianne was curious to know whether Jon had told her of the blade beforehand.

Daenerys didn't smile. "It's odd that she would want a Valyrian blade, especially one that's not in her family, but I suppose it's not misplaced," she said.

Arianne knew her friend wasn't pleased that Jon seemed to love Arya as much as he did. In that way, Arianne wasn't pleased either. She didn't press further.

Mayhaps it was Arya's selfishness with him that made it so much different. Arya did not join them in their large bed and take turns with Jon. No, she preferred him all to herself. Arianne couldn't deny the appeal of such an idea, but knew it was unfair to Daenerys. What made her curious was why even Dany accepted the she-wolf's wishes.

"Why doesn't she join us in bed?" Arianne asked.

Dany turned around and smiled weakly at her. "I suppose you'll have to ask her that," she said, "And it does not matter; we will all be together when we head for the Ghost Hill."

"Ghost Hill?" Arianne asked. It had been so long since she had seen the old castle. Since had left to first find Aegon.

"Aye, it was supposed to be a surprise," Dany said, smiling widely, "well not exactly a surprise. More a gift to Jon after taking Volantis."

Arianne was curious. She knew her people well, but couldn't imagine what the Tolands of Ghost Hill could offer the crown. She was about to speak when Daenerys cut her off with a kiss. "It's a secret," she said.

Arianne smirked, and squeezed Dany's tits, making her moan. "The more you deny me," she said, "the harder you get fucked."

Daenerys looked at her wildly. "I know," she said.

 

"How is Queen Margaery?" Arianne asked Jon.

Arianne was currently under his arm, laying against his chest while he sat on the couch in his solar. It was still early morn, and Arianne didn't feel too terrible to be shirking her duties as queen. It was one of her joys, simply being close to him while he read. She enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms holding her, his large form dwarfing her petite self.

Jon put one of the letters down. "She has yet to show, but the maester's say she is healthy," Jon said.

Jon continued to see Margaery in the Maidenvault, checking on her condition. He did seem concerned for both Margaery and his child. It pleased Arianne to know that they might rebuild their relationship. 

When Arianne first heard about Margaery's betrayal, she was just as vitriolic as Daenerys, considering her head a proper price for such an act. Mayhaps it was her Dornish blood, desiring such vengeance. 

It was only after calming herself in the Lysene gardens did she remember how she wouldn't be the vindictive girl her father made her. She knew Daenerys would be just as furious, and want revenge against the brown-haired girl. The stupid brown-haired girl who simply couldn't disobey her family... In another life, Arianne knew she would have done the same thing.

It was with a sigh that she decided they all needed forgiveness. Anger would do no good. For anyone.

"Tis good news," Arianne said to Jon, "Tell me, how was Volantis."

"Hot," Jon said. Arianne smiled. He certainly wasn't the loquacious type. 

"And you've given your cousin a new sword it seems," Arianne mentioned.

"Aye," Jon replied, now rubbing one of her thighs with his hand and picking up another letter, "when I learned of Dark Sister's whereabouts, I immediately thought of Arya. She always loved conquering women." Jon smirked at the memory.

"Like Nymeria?" Arianne asked.

"I believe she's one of Arya's favorites," Jon laughed. "You know, she can be quite like you."

Arianne chuckled and cuddled into his chest. 

"Next time you wish to conquer a city," Arianne said, "take me with you."

Jon grabbed her face and kissed her. It was something special, just for her.

"Aye, mayhaps I will," he said. 

Arianne loved to see him smile, and especially loved these moments with him. Someday soon she hoped he would express his love for her, as he did with Dany and Arya.

Arianne then had a thought.

"Mayhaps I can suck you while you do your work," she said, turning around and pressing her breasts against his chest. She was all smiles.

"Ari, you know that's never worked," Jon feigned lamenting. As if would even try to stop her. Arianne loved her new nickname.

Suddenly she felt his cock growing against her core. She licked her lips.

"I suppose I couldn't stop you anyway," he said, pretending he was powerless to her desires and opening his arms, letting her travel down his chest.

Arianne reached down his smallclothes and grabbed his cock. It was big and hard just for her.

_Good._

 

Jon and Arya were sparring. At least that's what Arianne was told. 

Daenerys told Missandei she needed to see Jon, but Arianne offered to walk with her as well. She had yet to see the legendary she-wolf in action.

As Arianne walked through the Keep, the noted Missandei's precise walk. Must've been a result of slave training. Arianne looked to the young girl, the only next to Arya in age. She was pretty, for sure. Yet she did not seem to realize that unless Daenerys was near.

The day was just about gone and King's Landing was between moonlight and sunlight. As they neared the training room, they heard moaning and a definite tapping sound. Upon coming across the room, they saw Jon taking Arya from behind. They were both nude from the bottom down and both were sweating. Missandei's eyes opened wide and tried to run away. But Arianne grabbed her and made her look at the scene that had greatly captured her interest.

Jon was taking her like a wolf, was the first thought that Arianne had in her mind. Mayhaps their sparring session became too heated. As Jon was too large for Arya's petite body, he was leaning over her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to him. Arya looked to be in both pain and pleasure, slamming her arse against his pelvis hard.

"Harder!" she yelled, "Spank my arse!" Arya whined "Please. Harder." Arianne couldn't believe her ears. The she-wolf really was an animal. Jon spanked Arya's luscious arse.

Suddenly they both screamed and Jon forced Arya's head to the ground. As he came down from his high, he released his grip and kissed her. Arya eagerly turned around and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

_No wonder he likes her so much._

As young and small as Arya was, her was arse round and fleshy, and seemed to fit her body perfectly. She might have been the youngest of them all, but Arianne thought that only Arya had an arse comparable to hers.

Arianne smiled and knew exactly what to do.

"Your Grace," she called innocently, barging in on their intimate moment. Missandei stayed by her side silently. Jon and Arya both covered each other and looked back in shock. "The Queen needs to speak to you."

"Aye," Jon said, "I'll be there right away."

Jon kissed Arya's cheek, put on his breeches and left. Missandei followed him

Arya sat there, and she put on a confident face. She got up, revealing to Arianne her tight body and curves. It was a wonder how and why she hid herself under all those boy's clothes. Arianne stared at Arya's small cunt and Arya looked back annoyed. She walked over to her breeches and bent over to grab them, showing her sweet, round arse.

_I wonder if he fucked her in the arse._

Arya picked up her breeches and pulled them on, bringing Arianne out of her daze. 

"You really should join us," she said to Arya. "It can be more fun to be in bed with others."

Arya blushed. She knew that Arianne was commenting on her body... on how fit she would be in their tryst.

"I'm fine," Arya said, looking away and grabbing her practice sword, "I don't really like girls, or... whatever girls do."

Arianne gave her a sad smile. "The opportunity is always open," she said, before walking away.

 

It was decided that Daenerys, Jon and Arianne would travel to the Water Gardens, so that they could continue the post-nuptial vacation. On their way, they would stop by Ghost Hill. 

Sansa and Arya agreed to travel North the same day.

Jon said that he would spend the first few hours of the night with Arya, and then go to join the other girls in his own bed.

While Sansa and Daenerys were putting on makeup and perfumes, and trying on skimpy dresses, Arianne waited in only her short yellow dornish dress. Men were far more interested in seeing you with your clothes off, she knew.

When time came for Jon to join them, Arianne said that she would be the one to grab him. She left for Arya's quarters and walked in the see her and Jon getting dressed.

_Is there even a point to it?_

Jon looked to her and smiled.

"Ari," he said, "I'm on my way." He stood up and had that beautiful well-fucked expression.

"Go join them," Arianne said invitingly, and Jon left the room, leaving Arianne and Arya back in their awkward situation from before.

Arianne walked up to her. It pleased her to know that Arya was shorter than her.

"I have a cousin that reminds me of you," she said, "her name is Nymeria."

Arya was obviously trying to remain confident while the busty woman creeped up on her. "I think I might like her," Arya said, somewhat confidently.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Arianne finally asked.

"No-" Arya got out.

Arianne kissed her deeply and squeezed her tit, making Arya briefly go limp. She let her go and walked out of the room. "If you say so," she said, leaving Arya furiously blushing and unable to speak.

"Hey- Hey!" Arya yelled in either confusion or offense. Mayhaps both.

 

**Jon**

 

Jon woke up in the same way he usually did. He felt warm bodies holding onto him tightly and a hot mouth on his cock. He had gotten so used to each woman's touch he knew exactly who it was:

_Ari._

 She hummed and moaned around his cock, making Jon grunt roughly. It was a point of pride among the other girls that she was the only one who could take his entire length in her mouth all at once.

Arianne sucked his cock, running her tongue down his length every time. Jon opened his eyes and saw his silver-haired wife grab Arianne's hair.

"She's such a good wife, don't you think?" Daenerys said.

"Aye. Can I see?" Sansa moaned, as Jon finger her little pussy.

Suddenly the covers were removed and Arianne looked up to see Daenerys and Sansa staring down at her. Jon had his eyes closed and she seemed to be enjoying herself as she continued sucking his cock. He had one of his hands around Dany and another around Sansa, rubbing her clit and making her moan. Daenerys had her hand in Arianne's thick black hair, massaging her scalp as she pleased their husband.

Jon looked down and had a wild expression on his face. It made her so wet. She looked up at him with innocent eyes and took him all the way down her throat.

Jon moaned, his cock twitched inside her mouth. Suddenly Arianne opened her mouth and showed him her tongue. Jon groaned and came on her tongue. Sansa came as well, holding onto Jon's strong arms as he rubbed her pussy.

Arianne continued her licking his cock, getting as much of his seed on her tongue as she could. When she finished, Jon laid his head back on the bed, breathing heavy and grunting.

Arianne rose from his cock and Jon looked down at her. She opened her mouth and smiled that devilish smile of hers, showing his thick seed coating her tongue.

"Come here, you sexy bitch" Dany told her and grabbed her cheeks. 

Dany kissed her passionately, moaning and licking his seed off Arianne's tongue. When she finished, Dany reached over Jon's body and kissed Sansa. 

"Open your mouth," Dany said to Sansa.

Sansa obeyed. Daenerys leaned over her, grabbed Sansa's face, and spit into her mouth, letting her taste more of Jon's cum. Sansa trembled and moaned as she did.

"Don't taste her without me," Arianne said. 

She rose and kissed Sansa, then Dany, and then both together. After finishing their three-way make out session, each of the girls looked down at Jon. His eyes were wide and his jaw agape. Arianne laughed and saw that he was hard again.

 

 **Arianne**  

 

They decided to ride their dragons to Ghost Hill, instead of taking a ship. The trip was quick enough.

As the Dornish sands and trees came into view, Arianne felt like she was going home. 

Arianne rode with Daenerys on Drogon, staying between her arms, while Jon rode Rhaegal. She didn't want the Dragon Queen to think she was stealing her husband.

They arrived at the old white castle of Ghost Hill before Jon, and were greeted by the ladies of the Hill.

Dismounting from Drogon, Arianne was greeted the banners of House Toland. Daenerys smirked when she saw the green dragon eating its tail. The sigil could have been less insulting to her ancestors.

As they entered the great halls, a master-at-arms introduced them. "Their Graces, Queen Arianne and Queen Daenerys." All in attendance bowed to their queens. They were clearly caught off guard, having such an impromptu introduction. 

They were quickly introduced to the ladies of House Toland: Lady Nymella, and her daughters, Valena and Teora. Each of them were extremely beautiful and had luscious red hair. They were all wearing dornish green dresses, which had only two crossing pieces of cloth to hold their breasts. Their stomachs were bare, and each woman was tall, even Teora, who was somewhat shorter than her sister and mother. Teora finally grown into a beautiful woman, it seemed. She reminded Arianne of herself. Valena walked to Arianne and hugged her. 

"Arianne, welcome," she said jovially, "it's been too long."

Lady Nymella followed behind her, her impossibly beautiful face, at least for her age, in a smile.

"Hello, Queen Daenerys, Arianne," Nymella laughed, "or is it Queen now?"

"You may call me what you like, My Lady," Arianne said, "So long as it starts with Queen." Arianne did like the title. It was a step up from Lady of Sunspear.

"My Lady," Daenerys said, her face giving an enigmatic expression. "Please forgive the Hand for not letting you come to meet me. It would not have happened if I knew."

Nymella laughed. "Would you like to see it?" she said.

"I would," she said. Arianne smirked at her. 

_What is this about?_

 

 

_Gods._

_Is that?_

 

Arianne stared at the object in front of her. Each of the queens and the Tolands were in a small room of the castle. It was entirely dark except for a single light shining on the object.

"Aye," Nymella said, "A Toland man took it from Prince's Pass during the rebellion. It's been our silent pride for over a century"

Arianne peered over to Daenerys, who was eyeing the object with awe and scrutiny.  

They were looking at the crown of Aegon the Conqueror.

 

Daenerys had the crown put threw tests, of its strength against a blade, and the strength of its gemstones. But it was true. Valyrian steel was too hard to forge, and it's look and ruby gems matched all the descriptions, the ones Daenerys had read all her life.

"You've truly been keeping this all this time?" Daenerys asked, somewhat offended.

The ladies were sitting in the courtyard of Ghost Hill, discussing what they would do.

"What could we do?" Nymella asked, "Give it back? Let's not forget your king took our land. We had the right to take something from him." Daenerys appeared not to take offense. 

"Why?" Arianne asked. If it was such a point of pride, why give it away.

"Our house has enjoyed great respect as bannermen to the Martells," Nymella said, "But we wish to be more than that. I have no husband, and there's no greater match."

"You hope to blackmail your way to the crown?" Dany asked sarcastically.

"Not necessarily," Nymella said, "the crown is a gift. We just want a shot at His Grace."

"Wait. We?" Arianne asked. Wasn't she just talking about her not having a husband.

"Myself and my daughters," Nymella said, pointing to her beautiful, red-haired daughters, "We would all like to try and make his acquaintance. Just let us get to know him. You remember my letter, don't you?"

Daenerys laughed. "Aye." Then she laughed more, so much that she had to cover her mouth. "It can be arranged."

 

When Jon arrived at Ghost Hill, he went straight to Dany and Arianne's quarters. Upon entrance, Dany told him to turn around and get on his knees. 

Confused, he followed her orders. Arianne watched from the bed as Daenerys crowned Jon. "Take a look," she said.

Jon turned around and stood. He pulled off the crown and looked at his, incredulous. 

"It's Aegon's crown," Daenerys said, "It's been here all this time. And now it's yours. I figured you deserved something for taking Volantis, and I knew you didn't wear a crown." Daenerys blushed. "And now you have the perfect one. A crown fit for a king."

The look of immense love on Jon's face was indescribable. A mix of joy, devotion and embarrassment. Arianne found herself gushing now.

Suddenly Jon put the crown on Dany's head. "It looks better there," he said. He got to his knees, holding her cheek and looking into her eyes. "I am no good with words. But I love you, Daenerys. So much more than I ever express. You came to me at the Wall, you gave your heart to me when I deserved none of it. You are my queen, Dany. It is at your feet I kneel. My love, my empress born of fire and smoke, my Daenerys."

Dany started crying. She was smiling so much. Jon pulled her into a kiss and they lost themselves in each other's arms.

Arianne became somewhat embarrassed, and left the room. 

 

At the end of the day, Daenerys and Jon were laughing on the bed, putting the crown on each other's head. 

Arianne joined them, finding a place a Jon's side. It was their moment; she'd let them have it.

"I did have to make a deal though," Dany said.

"And what was that?" Jon asked.

"You'll have to fuck the Toland girls," Dany said.

Jon looked at her with surprise. "And you'll just let them take your husband one at a time?"

"No!" Dany affirmed, then she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "you'll take them all at the same time."

Arianne turned her head and laughed. She could not see his reaction but heard Dany speak: "what? You can fuck for over a moon in Lys and you could only get Margaery pregnant. You need to step up your game."

Neither Jon nor Arianne bothered to correct her.

 

Arianne and Daenerys laid in bed holding each other. They were waiting for Jon to do his duty. And Arianne had unsuccessfully tried to get Daenerys to eat out her arse. Jon would arrive any minute. Arianne turned her mind to questions.

"Do you still hope to have children?" she asked Daenerys.

It was a topic they rarely spoke about on a deep level. Beyond the need of an heir and political disputes, as a woman and wife, Arianne knew the thought of infertility had to be a difficult one.

Dany sighed. "There is nothing I want more." 

Arianne felt for the dragon girl. 

Daenerys tapped her thigh. "Let us see how our dragon tames his vassals," she said.

Arianne and Daenerys got up and went to Lady Nymella quarters. It was dark yet the room glowed brightly.

Inside they found a very happy Jon, entirely naked, with three beautiful naked girls around him.

Valena was under his left arm and Nymella under his right, and Teora laid on his chest. They all had bright smiles, evidence of the fantastic time Jon had shown them all. 

"I imagine he was good?" Arianne asked.

"Simply wonderful," Teora moaned into his chest.

Arianne turned her eyes to Daenerys to ask a question. Instead she looked down and saw that Dany had her hand under her dress, rubbing furiously. Apparently, the scene was so erotic and made her touch her cunt.

Dany turned to her. "Aren't you going to join?" She asked, before jumping into the bed.

 

At the end of their night, Dany and Arianne took him alone. Afterwards, Daenerys was raving with ideas. "Jon, you should wear the crown when you fuck all of us. I'll get Asha and Sansa back. Could you imagine that? Fuck! And you must fuck the Lysene whores. They're to die for." 

Jon laughed as he held her to his chest. "Weren't we supposed to be going to the Water Gardens?" Jon asked.

Dany smiled. "Oh yes. The Sand Snakes have had the place made private for the king and his queens. And themselves." She poked Arianne. "Ready to see your cousins suck the king's cock?"

Arianne laughed nervously. She wanted her cousins to see the king, but Daenerys seemed to want it as well. The only thing she didn't want was the possibility of seeing her father. Prince Doran did more than annoy her.

"What of Lady Nymella?" Arianne asked.

"We discussed it," Daenerys said, "Her granddaughter will marry our first son. She's a young woman. She'll love to see her grandchild on the throne. Don't they all?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What. The. Fuck. Why is this so long? How many plot points did I cover? My head hurts. I'm dead.
> 
> PPPLEASE COMMENT. On anything you liked, didn't like, want to see, didn't make sense, etc. etc. 
> 
> Exclusively Water Gardens and Sand Snakes next chapter. Maybe a little Arianne jealously.  
> Thoughts on the crown? I've been planning it for some time now and had to keep writing until I got there.  
> Arianne is the hardest POV but I still did it. Ugh. I'll do Jon next. It's easier.


	22. Daenerys V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obella is young but of age in this story. This takes place a few years after the books. So calm the fuck down.

__

 

 **Daenerys**  

 

"We are nearly there, Your Grace," Hero said, before he left the carriage and continued walking with the Kingsguard.

A group of thirty guards had since joined their party as they traveled to the Water Gardens. While they easily could have flown there, Jon and Daenerys agreed that a nice carriage ride a few leagues south would do them good, and Daenerys and Arianne had decided to stay at Ghost Hill for several days while the Toland girls enjoyed Jon, quite profusely. Daenerys made a mental note to invite them to the Keep every couple of moons.

The royal carriage was shielded and provided them with privacy to rest in peace. Inside was a large bed attached to two upholstered seats on either side of the carriage. Dany looked over to her side and saw Jon and Arianne naked and asleep under the covers, totally content as the carriage subtly joustled them. Jon looked to be smiling his sleep as his head rested between Arianne's bountiful breasts. Dany smirked and thought to scold him later for stealing her favorite spot. Ari's boobs were the best pillows one could ask for.

Daenerys then looked to her side and saw the sigil of the three-headed dragon ordained on the carriage walls. Staring at her family's sigil, Dany felt as if she had come home, as if she had secured her family's legacy. Then she looked down at Jon and Ari, and knew had somewhere she belonged.

 

* _The Targaryens have returned, and we are not going anywhere.*_

 

She decided move from her seat and lay by her lovers. She got under the covers and laid by Arianne. Dany smirked and decided to let Jon enjoy his rest. She did however lay to the side of Ari's left breast, sucking her nipple before taking a nap.

 

-

 

"Tyene!" Arianne yelled before running up and hugging her blonde cousin. Tyene hugged her back and laughed. 

Jon, Arianne and Daenerys were met by Tyene and Nymeria outside of the grand structure known as the Water Gardens. The Kingsguard had taken their positions guarding each corner and every door. Nymeria, Obara, Tyene, Sarella, Elia and Obella Sand met them dressed in their traditional Dornish garb, flowing yellow and blood-red dress which provides ample room for movement, except for Tyene who wore an extremely short purple dress that looked to be assembled from robes, and each of them had their stomach showing. Daenerys remembered when she and Jon first met the Sand Snakes before the Battle of Wilfire and Dragonfire, and remembered why she loved the girls and Dorne so much. The Dornish were so open and free, like Lys had been, but they required no threats and constant vigilance. 

"It's lovely to see you, cousin," Nymeria said, running her hand through her messy braids, "Though you did come at the worst moment. The Fowler twins and I were preoccupied."

"Still intimate with the girls?" Arianne asked, smirking.

" 'Course she is," Obara said, averting her eyes, "She likes anything that's pretty." Then she smiled. "It is good to see you, Your Grace," she said to Jon.

"It's been too long," Jon agreed. "Sarella," he said to the dark-skinned girl, "Last I heard you were in, Oldtown. My friend, Samwell, he's studying to be a maester and he sent the letter."

"He's the one with the wife and little boy, I remember," Sarella nodded, "I took a break from my studies to visit you all. It's not every day the Queen asks us all to join her in the Water Gardens."

Daenerys smiled and looked down at the young girl almost hiding behind Obara. It was Obella Sand, the youngest among the girls. She looked to be a beautiful young woman, but still younger and more petite than her sisters. 

Daenerys smiled deviously. "Hello, Obella, I must say you are quite beautiful," Dany said. 

Obella blushed and shyly looked up at her. It made Daenerys proud to finally be taller than someone.

"Thank you, my queen," Obella said. Then she looked perplexed. 

"What is it?" Dany asked. 

"She was expecting dragons," Elia clarified. She put her hand on Obella's shoulder. "We all were."

"Fear not," Jon spoke, "they will arrive on their own time."

"And might we ride them?!" Sarella asked excitedly.  

"Oh right," Tyene butted in, "didn't Jon take Arianne - forgive me, Her Grace - for a ride on his dragon after he arrived at Sunspear? We're still owed our turn." She smiled cheekily at Jon. 

"Oh cousin, no need to be jealous," Arianne responded with a big smile. 

"Aye," Nymeria said with smile and a raised eyebrow, "I have a suspicion that soon we will all be riding the dragon."

 

_*I fucking love Dorne.*_

 

Daenerys walked with Jon as they followed Arianne and Nymeria through the halls of the Water Gardens. Dany looked up at Jon and smiled. Her husband had come far, and was finally enjoying himself. He was also so serious during the war of conquest, and moreso before.  

He still didn't wear his crown, to Dany's annoyance. He should have known he looked so good in his crown, Aegon's crown. While it was a gift from the heart, it was also a reminder that she had turned Jon Snow into a conqueror like herself.

"It's odd seeing children absent from the Water Gardens," Arianne said, taking Dany out of her daydreams.

"Surely," Nymeria responded, "But arrangements can easily be made for our King and his Queens. Now it is us and less than twenty workers and cooks. What is it like being queen, cousin?"

"Far different than I imagined," Arianne answered, "I'd always thought about being queen, but I never considered being queen of Westeros and Essos, much less with co-rulers. Still I find it all invigorating."

* _She is such a good friend to me. I am lucky to have her. Hmm, I should eat her arse for being so sweet.*_

"Ah yes," Nymeria said, "How is Queen Margaery?"

"She's with child," Daenerys blurted out before Arianne could respond, "We found out recently. She wanted to stay behind for her safety, under her brother."

Jon and Arianne looked at Daenerys, who said nothing. Neither of them would question her choice of words. They were lucky she wasn't more scornful. 

"Gods be good," Nymeria said, joy in her voice, "I believe it will be a strong child, like its father and mother. I hope it's a boy; I know you northerners aren't too keen having on female leaders."

"We haven't to decided how it will work," Jon said calmly, "many precedents are yet to be set."

"Surely," Daenerys said, "The Free Cities and the Dothraki alone were far too difficult to convince of the appropriateness of our rule. The conquest is over. Consolidation will be the hard part."

Nymeria nodded and they continued walking until they reached the first pool of the Water Gardens, around with were several seats. They all sat down and began to speak.

"I am excited to know you personally, Your Grace," Nymeria said, touching her hair. 

Jon smiled nervously. "As am I," Jon started, "my wives were quite insistent that I enjoy our trip. That I've been too cooped up in my work."

"Oh shut up, Jon," Daenerys said cheekily, "You know you want to fuck her. I saw you staring at her arse. I know you're quite content to fuck so many pretty girls here, your wife's cousins." 

Jon gave Dany a knowing look and they all laughed. Arianne touched Nymeria's shoulder.

"I have told you how much fun we've been having?" Arianne asked.

Nymeria shivered and smiled. "I keep those letters by the bed, in case I want to fall asleep totally in bliss," Nym said, "I am happy to join."

"Excellent," Dany said, reaching for the ends of her dress, "now let's get naked and fu-" 

"Your Grace," Nym interrupted, making Dany put her hands down, frustrated. "We were thinking we'd play a game."

"A game?" Arianne asked.

Jon turned to Dany, uncertain. Daenerys gave an equally perplexed but curious expression. 

"What kind of game?" she asked.

"Well from the stories we've heard and what my cousin's written we know that the king here is quite honorable, and wouldn't enjoy fucking a woman without knowing her intimately," Nymeria said. "Our game would involve His Grace "getting to know" each of us personally; spending time with us, one at a time, until we deem him worthy of our cunts. He'll fuck us after we do, and when he is done with all of us we can all fuck like monkeys." 

The air was silent and only the sound of the pools bubbling could be heard. It was a simple idea, and oddly, quite personal.

"Done," Dany affirmed.

Jon and Arianne looked at her as if her immediate answer was odd. 

"What?" Dany said, looking right at them.

"Good," Nymeria said, "now for the details."

"Details?" Jon asked.

"Aye, details," Nymeria answered quickly. "Forgive my, Your Grace, but don't be daft. Now, each of us will like to be courted in our own way. Obara said she wants the King to beat her in a duel, and she will not go easy on you. Elia would as well, but you must also learn to fight with the lance. I want you and I throw knives in the garden. Sarella demands a dragon ride, so gods help you. And Tyene wishes for the King to dance with her while we all watch; she was quite specific. Also, Obella is a special case, I believe."

"Special?" Daenerys asked.

"She has barely become a woman, flowered and breasts barely grown," Nymeria explained, "She is inexperienced. She wishes to lose her maidenhead to the King."

That made Jon raise his eyebrows. Before he could speak, Nymeria touched his hand. She looked up to Daenerys to ensure she did not overstep her boundaries. Dany remembered her rules about each girl only touching her husband on HER terms. Once Daenerys nodded, Nym continued. 

"It is an important moment in a girl's life when she loses her maidenhead," Nymeria said, "She heard about how you helped kill Gregor Clegane with the help of his brother. She admires you for it, and she knows how you have saved us all and always fought for freedom. You may understand, Your Grace, that she wants to remember that her first time was with King Jon the Good. Please, deflower her."

Jon stopped, looked to be thinking, then nodded. "Aye, I will," Jon agreed.

"Until then," Nymeria said, "I'm sure His Grace will have his hands full, hopefully of my sisters haha." She turned to Dany. "My Queen, I know how you like pretty girls. Have you ever fucked twins?"

Daenerys felt herself get wet and flushed. 

"Ah," Nym said, "Well the Fowler twins will show you a good time. They are known for having long tongues."

 

After a few hours Jen and Jennefer, Daenerys believed were their names, Dany felt relaxed and freshly fucked. The twins indeed reached the best places with their tongues and the fivesome she, Arianne, and Nymeria experienced was heavenly.

While all three of them walked down the halls, they talked. They were now all wearing dornish dresses with their breasts uncovered, and their cunts were easily visible as the silky material waved around.

"Where are the girls, Nym?" Arianne asked.

"Sarella is studying, as she always does. Can't say for the rest," Nymeria said. Then there was the sound of metal clashing. "Stop," she said before scampering to a nearby wall and moving a piece to the side. The knelt and looked through it. "Look," she ordered to Dany and Ari.

Both Queen did as they were told and knelt down until they were looking through the wall to an inner training room. Jon and Obara fought inside.

"What is this?" Dany asked. 

"Few know but the walls of the Water Gardens all have a single panel through which you can see inside. No one tries to look because there are always other guests," Nymeria explained.

Daenerys looked closer into the scene. Jon was blocking each of Obara's jabs. Her spear met his blade at every strike, and both were drenched in sweat. Obara had an expression of fury as she couldn't get anywhere near Jon. She was losing. Her rat-brown hair was tied back tightly and her Dornish dress waved to show armor undernearth.

Daenerys held her legs together. It was so hot, and she was so wet. Unconsciously she started fingering herself as she eagerly watched Obara losing in the fight.

Nymeria laughed and turned to her. "You know that the Gardens were built for the princess Daenerys as a gift from the Prince? Well she was also an extreme voyeur that loved watching her guests undress and make love. It seems you are just like your namesake," Nym said.

Daenerys blushed and turned away. Nymeria walked over to Dany and grabbed her waist. "Stick your arse out," Nym said, "I know it's an odd position, but when your spying, bending over, and touching yourself, it is so much better."

Daenerys and Arianne took her advice and awkwardly stuck their arses out and bent over to look through the wall panels. They masturbated quickly and Nymeria joined them. 

"You think you're such a grand warrior," Obara yelled as she fought. "Men like you think they're so grand and strong. Well I've had to train all my life to get where I am. I'm no pretty maid you can just fuck when you're done with a battle. I am a warrior," she jabbed at Jon again, striking at his armor.

She was drenched in sweat and looked to be getting tired. Jon looked equally sweaty. 

"I've fought," Jon said, hitting Obara's spear away, "and fought," then he hit it out of her hand, "and fought!" Obara was defenseless. "I have earned my right."

He pointed his sword to Obara who dodged and rolled to her side. Jon walked over to her and held his blade out, now with one hand.

Seeing an advantage, Obara closed the sword between her feet and pulled it away, throwing it to the side. Obara then kicked Jon in his stomach and rolled to the again. It was a fist fight now.

Obara threw her first punches, each met by a block from Jon. "You think I have you here so I can fuck you?! I just wanted the opportunity to beat the king, show him his place." Obara blurted out. She threw another punch which hit Jon's cheek, and she laughed.

Enraged, Jon threw a punch which hit Obara in the stomach and grabbed her wrist. Obara angrily tried to throw another punch at Jon which he caught. It became painfully obvious that he had greater strength as she couldn't get out despite all her strength. It made Dany so wet.

Jon then threw Obara to the ground and got on top of her. Obara resisted but Jon pressed her wrists down. 

Dany started muttering mindlessly as she continued fingering herself. "Fuck her, fuck her, show her her fucking place, pin her down, pin her down, Jon," she muttered.

Suddenly Jon pressed her crotch to Obara's arse and held his legs on top of hers. She was trapped, and he would take her like a wolf.

Obara continued struggling but couldn't stop as Jon pulled her breeches down. 

"Ugh, ugh," Obara struggled, "You think you can fuck me? Try it." She then attempted to get up but Jon pressed her down again, and slapped her arse. 

"Show me your arse!" he commanded. 

Dany heard Arianne moan, obviously in pure joy.

Jon then pulled his breeches down, and his cock sprung up. He rubbed it on her arse which was still covered by her smallclothes.

"Show me your arse!" Jon commanded again, slapping her bum. 

Suddenly Obara stopped her struggling, pulled away her clothes and Jon entered her roughly. Then she moaned the loudest moan Daenerys had ever heard.

"Fuck," Nymeria said, "that's the girliest Obara has ever sounded."

What followed was a rough fucking in which a partially clothes Jon fucked Obara into the ground. Then he turned her around and released the pins in brown her air, making it fall long on her body. Obara still had her breeches around her knees as he put her legs in the air and fucked her. 

"Fuck her, fuck her, make her your fucking bitch," Daenerys muttered. 

By the end of it Jon and Obara simultaneously moaned and fell down in the middle of the training room. And Arianne, Daenerys and Nymeria had each orgasmed and dripped onto the floor. 

"That was so... so..." Arianne said as she and Dany held each other on the floor, "Hot."

"You picked the best place for a honeymoon, Your Graces," Nym said, her eyes glassy. "Only five more dates to go. And you have a front row seat to each of them."

 

Daenerys watched her husband fuck each of the Sand Snakes thoughout the day. Jon was held Elia by as she taught him the lance, and he took her in the middle of a grass field. And Nymeria sparred with him again. Arianne watched with her as their husband confidently attacked each challenge given to him, and learn about each girl individually.

The night had since come, but the Gardens were lit by oil lamps. The dark blue of the sky made the place seem even more magical. 

Up next was the youngest, Obella. Obella was in a dark room off in the corner of the Gardens, her bedroom.

Arianne and Daenerys watched through an adjacent room which had an open wall panel. They were sitting by the wall in adorned chairs. Squatting had become tiresome.

Obella looked to be nervous and paced around the room. And one point she brushed her long black hair, then she read, then she smoothed out her dress. Arianne said that Obella looked so much like a her father Oberyn. If that was true, he was probably very cute.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Obella said.

Jon walked in wearing his loose white shirt and breeches. Obella stood up and walked to him slowly. He towered over her.

Obella looked up shyly and blushed. "Thank you for coming, Your Grace," she said before walking back to her chair which stood next to her bed. 

"It is good to meet you, my lady," Jon replied before closing the door and walking in.

"You may call me Obella if you like," the young girl said. Then she got out of her seat nervously. "You may sit here if you like." Obella went and sat on her bed.

Jon did as he was told and sat on the chair. He looked at the young girl.

"I am told you wish for me to be your first," he said, "But I must ask, why me?"

Obella looked down shyly. "You've done so much for me," Obella started, "You see, I grew up with my father and mother. He travelled often but always took the time to see me. He was such a kind and loving man; he'd gve me the world if he could. I knew he hated Gregor for what he did to my aunt. It was one of the few things that ever ended his cheeriness. Then one day he went to King's Landing and never came back." Obella stopped and look down. A tear rolled down her cheek. "We were all so devastated. My mother was as well.  I held my little sister Dorea and wept. She kicked the ground and wished to destroy everything. Many of us did. Then came the war. I know I was removed from the battle but I heard the story. About how Queen Daenerys rode a dragon and stopped the Iron Fleet, how you fought at King's Landing with the Hound and slew Gregor. All of us felt a kind of release that day, unlike any we had felt in a long time. Then winter came and you fought off the dead. Saved us all. It seemed like a story from when I was young; a prince forgotten becomes a hero, weds a princess and saves the world. It was so grand and, and, it was finally real and saved us. My father didn't just die brutally, but was saved by my childhood dream." Obella smiled through her tears. "I wanted to say thank you, Your Grace, thank you so much, for everything."

Jon looked to taking everything in, but then he opened his arms and Obella ran into them. She cried and Jon squeezed her tighter. Then she tried to leave his arms but Jon didn't let her. He put her on his lap.

"I appreciate your kind words, Obella. And please, call me Jon. Now tell me about yourself," he said. 

They spent the next hour talking and laughing, about her sisters and the ridiculousness of their situation. 

"And how many boys have you kissed?" Jon asked as he smiled. 

"I have kissed many boys and girls," Obella answered, "more now that I have these." She smiled deviously and grabbed her breasts. Jon laughed. 

"What else have you done?" he asked.

"Not much more," Obella said, "I lifted my skirt for an older boy. He wanted to see what was under it. Your Gr- uh - Jon, would you like to see what's under it?"

Jon let her get off his lap and allowed her to pull up her dress, revealing her small cunt and a small batch of hair, barely visible. "Could you show me yours?" she asked. 

Jon agreed and stood up. Again he towered over her. She was mayhaps almost two feet shorter than him. Jon pulled down his breaches. As he did, his cock sprang up, right in front of Obella. 

The young girl stared at it in awe and reached out to touch it. Jon backed up immediately and Obella looked up at him annoyed.

"I have seen them before, ya know," Obella said. Jon relented and let her touch it. 

As Obella touched and stroked Jon's cock with her small hands, he groaned loudly. After a while Jon touched her shoulder and looked at her. 

"Would you like to start now?" Jon asked.

Obella nodded and began to pull off her dress. Jon pulled off his shirt and left himself gloriously naked. He touched her cheek and Obella nodded again. This time he reached for her and picked her up and kissed her. The wrapped her legs around him.

Jon dropped her gently on the bed and continued kissing her. Then he descended and ate her out. Obella moaned and Jon stopped to his displeasure. He got to his knees and Obella looked at his cock, long and hard and ready. 

Dany couldn't believe the young girl wasn't more afraid of such a thing entering her. 

"It will be uncomfortable for a moment," Jon said, "I'll be slow and gentle. Try to get used to the feeling and it is ok to say stop." Jon lowered himself and rose his cock to her entrance. Once he entered her, Obella groaned.

Suddenly Daenerys and Arianne turned away from the scene and looked at each other. They wouldn't watch; this was just between those two.

They could, however, still hear. After a few awkward gasps Jon and Obella were fully fucking, groaning and moaning.  The bed was shaking and Arianne shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe anyone could have such a good experience their first time.

* _Only with Jon_.*

Suddenly Obella screamed and Jon grunted hard. 

*And she came. Gods, Jon.*

 

Sarella was surely good luck. Rhaegal descended in the middle of the night. Jon called him from his hovering and Sarella joined him excitedly.

Jon jumped on Rhaegal followed by an eager Sarella and they flew for a long while. When they returned Sarella was all smiles. 

She was met by each of her sisters and the queens who were astounded by Jon's performance in the air, which included sprays of dragonfire and flips. It looked beautiful against the dark-blue sky. 

"Oh, everyone at the Citadel will be so jealous that I flew on a dragon. I'll write a book about it. An up close account," Sarella said. Suddenly she rushed up to Jon and kissed him."Thank you, Your Grace, that was the grandest experience."

"Sister," Elia said, "don't you have to reward His Grace?"

"Ah yes," Sarella said, then she pulled down her dress, revealing her sizeable breasts, "let's fuck."

"What?" Jon asked, and Daenerys was equally stumped. 

"Your Grace," Sarella explained, "my mother is from the Summer Isles. You may think Dorne wanton, but on the island of pleasure, it is considered rude not to have sex in front of others. My only wish is that we might couple on your dragon next time."

 

Needless to say everyone was treated to a grand show right outside the Water Gardens. Sarella proved quite gifted and flexible, and her dark skin contrasted beautifully with Jon. Daenerys would remember to get a concubine from the Summer Isles.

That left Tyene. Each of the Sand Snakes and the Queens gathered around the large courtyard overlooking a pool. They sat and waited. The sky was black now and everything was lit by lamp lights with a pink-orange hue.

Suddenly Tyene and Jon came out wearing traditional Dornish dancing wear, loose but protected every limb. Tyene's blonde hair almost glowed in the lamplight. A musician and her sister joined them, playing the flute and the drum.

Tyene loved her heritage, and wished to dance in the Dornish tradition with the king. From what Daenerys heard, Jon said he couldn't dance but Tyene promised him it would be little work.

Then the musicians began playing. It was a fast piece, with many fast drum beats. It reminded Dany of music played at Dothraki weddings.

Tyene began circling Jon in a bounce, eyeing him like prey, then jumped on him. Jon grabbed her and spinned her. She then put her hands on his chest and jumped back. Then the music became slow.

Tyene rubbed her hands down his chest and turned around. She pressed her arse to his crotch and grabbed his hands, making her feel him as she gyrated. Then they walked in place, side to side as she grinded on him. Then she leaned forward to the ground, bending over and pressed her arse hard against his dick. Then she shook her arse.

Now it made sense. Their dance was just an excuse to grind on the King. Their "dance" continued for some time as Tyene rubbed herself on the King in multiple ways. 

By the end Jon was hot and flustered and everyone was too turned on to resist any longer.

"I want to see his cock!" Obara yelled, "Take it off."

"Fuck her on the dance floor," Obella demanded, "fuck her as you dance."

It was enough and Daenerys stared at the musicians until they stopped playing. It was a skill she learned.

Tyene stopped dancing and looked embarrassed. "Well I suppose that's it, Your Grace," Tyene said. 

"Aye," Nymeria agreed, "I've been waiting all day to have your cock again."

"And Dany and I are waiting," Arianne said.

Jon laughed. He laughed hard. "Well, ladies, if you notice. There are no guards around. They're protecting the perimeter. I've taken a few of you but never all at once. If you wanted, you could have me right now. And I would be unable to resist."

Daenerys looked at the Sand Snakes, who looked back at her. Then everyone rushed him. Obara held him down as Elia and Nymeria removed his clothes. Obella hid them and each girl eagerly and quickly removed her dress. 

Tyene jumped on Jon's dick and rode him hard. She looked right into his eyes as Obara stood above his hand and made him finger her. 

Each girl found a place to pleasure them and Daenerys quickly jumped on Jon's cock after Tyene. Jon groaned and accepted his position happily. They were his. And he was theirs.

Then the gangbang found itself in the pool, in which Jon fucked each woman against the tile walls.

By the end of the night, everyone slept in the communal living room. It had since been closed off and stuffed with beds and pillows.

By morning their orgy began again. Jon was fucking Obella from behind and to Daenerys looked so kingly and strong. It was perfect. She left briefly to get his crown. When she entered she scampered her way to His Grace and placed the crown on his head. Every girl gushed at seeing their king in the early morning, strong beard and strong body, his cock hard and a crown on his head. It was everything Dany dreamed of.

At that moment Tyene kissed Nymeria and Jon stopped and looked at them. Both girls turned and looked at him with smiles.

"Don't you know we're Dornishwomen?" Nym asked.

Everyone laughed and the orgy continued. At one point Sarella came out with at odd device that looked like a penis attached to leather.

Daenerys looked at her curiously. "What is that?" she asked.

"This is a mummer's cock," Sarella explained. "The most pleasing invention for women of alternative lifestyles." Sarella attached the device and strapped it in. It left her cunt and arse free but strapped around waist. Sarella grabbed Elia and made her bend over. "Look," Sarella said. She entered Elia with the false cock and Elia moaned. Dany's eyes lit up. Ideas came into her mind, thousands of combinations and positons. She was dripping.

"How many more can you make?" Dany asked.

"As many as you need," Sarella said.

 

* _I fucking love Dorne.*_

 

The day was long. Jon fucked each girl multiple times in every position, girl on top of girl, Nymeria on Obara as he fucked both. Dany orchestrated a train of eight girls licking each other's cunts and arses, starting with Jon eating her out. The mummer's cocks were heavily used and let Tyene get fucked in both holes while she throated Jon.

By the end of the day they all laid down and breathed heavily. Daenerys had never fucked that much. Well she might have once or twice.

Hero approached quickly and left her a letter. Daenerys rolled over and looked at it. On it was a sigil of a kraken. She rolled back over and saw each of the girls and Arianne in various states of napping, rest or cuddling Jon.

Nymeria was by her feet and Daenerys shook her awake. "My Queen," Nym started, "Forgive me but I'm much too exhausted to fuck again."

"No," Daenerys responded, "I was thinking we could just play. In the water. Like children."

Nymeria smiled.

The rest of the day was spent playing in the pool. They played pool games naked and chased each other, the girls splashed Jon and Daenerys kissed him when he looked particularly cute. It felt so good. 

"How long will we be here?" Jon asked.

"Well you were in Lys nearly a moon," Dany said, "Seems a decent stretch of time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix the grammar later. Ughhh


	23. Jon VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr. Message me if you wanna talk or have ideas for stories.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spookychopshopmiracle

**Jon**

 

"More wine, Your Grace?" the servant asked. She was an olive-skinned, pretty thing wearing her long black hair in pigtails and she was entirely naked. 

"Please," Jon replied, and the woman poured him a glass of fine Dornish wine.

As she left, Jon noticed the way her arse bounced. It was early in the morning, and Jon was laying back on the couch in the living room of the Water Gardens, where they'd been staying. He hadn't slept privately in over two weeks. When was about to take a drink, Tyene stopped him.

"May pour your glass, Your Grace?" Tyene asked. She was under his left arm, her blonde hair was rubbing against his side, as were her breasts.

"There's no need to suck up, Ty," Obara said, who held him close and was under his right arm. "The King can do it himself."

"But I want to," Tyene responded, "besides, it's Nym that's doing the sucking right now," she joked.

Suddenly Nymeria hummed around his cock and made Jon groan. The three sisters had grouped around him. After Jon had told them that it was becoming difficult to satisfy them all, Nymeria had suggested they take everything very slowly, instead of rough and hard. Now he was being lightly caressed by these temptresses. He couldn't escape if he wanted to.

"May I, Your Grace?" Tyene asked innocently, looking right in Jon's eyes. 

"Aye, you may," Jon answered. Nymeria continued licking his cock.

Tyene poured the Dornish wine into his mouth, their eyes locked. Tyene had the most pleasing smile, looking somewhere between innocent and devilish. 

After Tyene finished pouring, she looked down at Nymeria, who continued her slow ministrations, and poured a bit of wine on her head. Tyene turned her head pretended that nothing happened.

Immediately Nymeria removed her mouth from his cock and Jon felt a loss. 

"Hey!" Nym cried, wine pouring down her black hair.

"Oh get back to sucking, you little slut," Obara said, grabbing Nym's loose curls and forcing her head back down, "Our king needs to finish inside your throat."

Jon's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he again felt Nymeria's wonderful tongue. He moaned loudly.

"There we go," Obara moaned, "A pretty girl on his dick and two naked women under his arms. That's how I like to see our king."

Since he had taken Obara in the training room she had become very submissive. While still very arrogant and brash, she now acted more girly and enjoyed his lightest touches. She was beautiful, in an unconventional way, her long hair always messy and her expression one of sarcasm and smiles.

Tyene on the other hand was more devious. She had the most innocent smile, even moreso than Obella, yet she was prone to mischief. Pouring wine on her sister's head was just one example.

"You didn't have to do that," Jon told Tyene, looking at the beautiful Dornish blonde.

Tyene blushed and leaned into him. "Can I be blamed for being a little jealous?" she asked, reaching across and touching his chest.

Jon kissed her soft lips, dispelling any jealous thoughts she might have and enjoyed her touch. After, he turned and kissed Obara. Then he switched between the two. The two girls got closer and closer until they were all making out, not even stopping as their tongues got into eachother's mouths. Jon stopped to see Tyene and Obara making out aggressively, and he felt Nymeria suck his dick faster. He was so hard, and so close. 

Obara took her tongue out of Tyene's mouth and looked at him with a smile. "Getting close, darling?" she asked. 

Jon nodded and Obara got to her knees. She grabbed Nymeria's hair and got right behind her, and started fucking her face on Jon's cock.

Jon groaned as he heard Nymeria's sounds and the wetness of her mouth. 

"Deeper, bitch," Obara ordered, forcing Nymeria to take all of his cock and gag. She held her there, and looked up at Jon. "Your Grace, this one needs you to cum down her throat. Here, I'll make it easier for you."

Obara put all her weight into pushing down Nymeria's head and Jon couldn't take it anymore. With a groan he exploded down Nymeria's tight throat and felt a wave of pleasure through his body.

Even as Nym gagged, Obara held her head down. "Swallow it, bitch, every last drop," she ordered.

Nymeria did as she was told and Obara yanked her off his cock. She made out with her on their knees, licking out what remained of his seed. Tyene got down and cleaned off his unattended cock.

"Well isn't this a sight?" a voice called.

It was Daenerys, with two of the Sand Snakes under her arms: Sarella and Elia. She had her hands on their waists and stood short between them. Her hair was in a single braid, in the style of Obara. They were nude, except for a single tied cloth around their bellies. 

"After fighting the Night's King and conquering Essos, it seems how king has been defeated by his one true foe," Tyene joked, "too many women on his cock!"

The girls laughed and Jon embarrassingly put his hand to his head. Daenerys let go of her company and jumped next to Jon, admiring his naked form. Tyene left quickly, after noting the look in Dany's eyes. Even as she let them touch her husband, she always demanded time only with him.

"How have you been, my love?" she asked, eager and curious. Since they kept their orgies for twice per day she had spent more time away from him.

"Exhausted, but terribly joyful," he answered, holding her tighter. He leaned in and kissed her. He always let her know she was his beautiful dragonlord.

Daenerys giggled. "You taste like Dornish cunt," she said.

"So do you," Jon replied. "Where is Ari?"

"She's teaching Obella how to please a woman," Dany answered nonchalantly. "Is your cock still tired?" she asked.

"You wish to jump on?" Jon asked with a smirk.

"Well, of course," Dany said, rolling her purple eyes, "but there's something else. I must admit I've been hiding something from you. Asha sent a letter not long ago. There's a problem on the Iron Isles, and she requested you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jon asked, getting up and ready to ride Rhaegal. 

"Sit down, you brave fool," Dany said, annoyed by his actions. "It's not like that. She listed a host of issues: one of her ships is stuck at the Isle of Women, another of her captains has gone rogue and is attempting to attack Qarth."

"We should-" Jon started.

"I've already sent word to the royal fleet, and sent a letter to the Princess of Jhala," Damy said, "You needn't solve every issue yourself. Still, I insisted that Asha sail here, to speak on her own behalf."

Immediately Jon became curious and suspicious. 

_The Ironborn are a tough people, and resistant to authority. But if anyone could reign them it, it would be Asha._

"She should be here by the next morn," Dany said.

"And you didn't think to tell me earlier?" Jon asked.

"I wanted you to enjoy yourself," Dany said, "not worry about the stresses of ruling. But, also," she trailed off.

"Tell me," Jon ordered, somewhat annoyed.

"I have a question. About Ari," Dany said. "What do you like about her?"

He didn't expect that question. "I suppose she's fun, it's a joy to be in her company. Her tone and traits are more snide, but I find it charming. She also has a love for adventure; I do wish to teach her the sword," Jon answered.

Daenerys smiled, and kissed him. "Good," she said, "Your Dornish wife has been feeling left out, wondering how much you care for her. I told her she was silly and I wanted to remind her of how much you cared for her."

"I do love her," Jon replied, "I should tell her."

"Please do," Dany said, "But, she's also been telling me some lurid things. How long have you been buttfucking her, and why haven't you done the same to me?" 

Jon smiled and grabbed her little arse, and his cock rose again.

 

After he finished inside Dany's tight arse, Jon walked to Arianne's room. Without knocking, he entered and saw Arianne sprawled on her bed, reading a book, while Obella licked her cunt.

"Jon!" she called out with joy, "come, sit."

Jon went to her and kissed her, and climbed on the bed.

"How is she doing?" Jon asked, watching as Obella tongue fucked his wife.

"Simply wonderful," Arianne moaned. 

Jon put her arm around her neck and she cuddled into him.

"Daenerys told me you were missing my attention," Jon said.

Arianne blushed.

"Of course she'd tell you," Arianne said, and sighed. "I just don't want to feel like a side piece. As much as I love our marriage, Dany is your main wife. But I want to be more; you can take my cousins but honestly I really love you. And Dany. Even Margaery. I'm not sure how much but I really fee-."

Jon cut her off with a kiss, and she melted into him.

"I love you, Arianne, and marrying you has been one of my greatest decisions," Jon said. "I may not know how much; even with Dany it took years, but I do have you in my heart."

Arianne looked like she was about to cry, but instead grabbed him and kissed him again.

"I love you, my beautiful northman," Ari said. "Thank you, for all you've done."

Jon held her cheek tenderly. 

"Hey, um, Jon," Arianne stuttered, "I know Dany has the rule where she beds you alone sometimes. Could we have that too?" 

"I would love that," Jon said. Then he looked down to Obella who still pleased his wife. "What are you reading?" he asked. 

"The Testament of Mushroom," Arianne said, "I do believe Queen Rhaenyra was a filthy slut."

Jon laughed. "We haven't improved much there, have we?" he said. 

 

By the end of the day, he took all of them. Daenerys again was full of ideas, once having all the girls fuck each other's arses with mummer's cocks while Jon fucked the one farthest back. Jon fucked the heavenly arses of his wives, enjoying Dany's little pants and the fact that she still needed a pillow under her to reach his cock, and he enjoyed Arianne yet again, who somehow had the tightest arse of all of them. He smacked their bottoms and every girl would soon have red butts, but he didn't stop there. 

Daenerys demanded he wear only his crown during their orgies. It made the whole scene more appropriate in her mind. He enjoyed throwing Elia on top of Nym and switching between holes. All around him as he fucked was the scent of sex and scenes of his wives eating out other girls.

By the end of the night he stood and all the girls looked up at him. He jacked off furiously and shot on of all their faces, drenching them in his seed. They licked it off one anothern, and he fell back on the couch and passed out.

 

**Asha**

_The Drowned God won't welcome mutineers in his watery halls._

Since her time in Lys, Asha went back to her place as queen of the Iron Islands. While more of a pretty title, her role as queen kept her busy and often on the sea. The ironborn, however, were always quick to question orders. And since she had foresaken their traditions of raiding and raping, they were all close to mutiny. Even now, the desire to see a new Dagon Greyjoy instead of her worried her.

They stood on her ship, draped in tight boiled leathers, wind in their hair.

"Asha, I'm gone to see the Farwynds," Theon said. Her brother, once the emaciated defeated man, was finally getting his figure back.

"Aye, do that," she said to him, "if their right about their claim we can use it."

"You're still worried," Theon said, his green eyes looking down at her.

" 'Course I am," Asha said, "Since our raid in Norvos, everyone's been hungry for more; more saltwives, more gold, more fighting."

"I wonder if we were not meant for peace," Theon said, "We had to raid Essos after the dragons arrived, but now we can't. What else are we to do?"

Asha sighed. "That is what we have to decide," she said.

She looked at Theon, her brother and only heir, and wished it could have been otherwise. Queen was a position she loved, but the idea of being the last ruler of any true ironborn made her shudder.

She ordered Theon to sail to see the Farwynds, and that left her sailing to Dorne.

In her mind were thoughts of the Queen, Daenerys, who gave her the closest thing she felt to true love. Since they met in Mereen, the Dragon Queen, thrilled her, and gave her a feeling she could never describe. The breeze blew her brown hair into her eyes, and she moved it away. Her hair had grown long enough to reach her eyes and neck.

Then there was the Queen's horse of a husband. King Jon was certainly something. He could have been her greatest love if he was only more devious, and so much less honorable.

Arriving at the Water Gardens, Asha walked with her party and was alone let into the area by the Kingsguard.

_Damn eunuchs. Hmm, I ought to be more forgiving about that._

In the grand palace she found the funniest scene. The royals and the Sand Snakes engaged in a water war, splashing each other in the pool. Naturally they had no clothes on. 

"Dany!" Asha called, and Daenerys noticed her. 

The petite girl ran up to her and kissed her. 

_Just as I trained you._

Asha smiled, and held her.

The other girls took note of her but focused on splashing. Arianne and Jon walked up to her, wet and looking too happy.

 _Like dumb fools_.

"Now you can tell them," Dany said.

Asha looked to Jon. Confident, she explained her purpose here."I'm here to marry you," she said, "I need an heir to the Iron Islands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Asha's back.


	24. Bran I

 

**Bran**

 

A meteor fell from the sky, red and burning. The object crossed the sky, and left a streak of red smoke.

 

While the presence of the object made others worry, or wonder, to the man looking at it from his solar, it was only inevitable.

 

_Whether the Gods have gifted me with this sight, or cursed me, I am not sure._

 

The Lord of Winterfell sat on his wheelchair. Bran's hair was cut short, in contrast to his predecessors. He had just been removed from his "meditation" at the weirdwood tree, and was moved back to his solar.

Even if he explained his abilities to the townspeople, they would never act rashly. In an age of dragons and the undead, men would go mad with having a greenseer so nearby.

Now Bran looked across the winter landscape, all too aware of the future. If he were less prescient, he would have felt hope.

"M'lord," Bran heard from the corner of the room, "You're needed. Your sister's going mad again."

Bran turned to Meera, his lady wife. She was so fair in his eyes, her curled hair always messy, and her ever pressing need to wear breeches only made her more endearing. The other lords once questioned why he took Meera as his wife, a so-called froggish girl with small breasts, but no one would ever change his mind about her. She was his love.

"Meera," Bran said, "Please call me by my name."

Meera smirked. "You were the one who asked in the first place," she said in a high voice, "these are consequences, my royal-blooded, honorable, most-just warden."

Bran sighed. He shouldn't have suggested she be more proper. Meera laughed and walked to him, and held his face. He looked into her eyes and felt the same love he had, all those years ago.

"You'll have to tell her," Meera said.

"I haven't seen... I don't know if anything will change if I do," Bran said.

 

 **Arianne**  

To say that Asha and Dany's proposal caused conflict was an understatement. Jon was averse from having an heir for the ironborn, even one as loyal as Asha.

Asha pointed out the her idea as a political requirement: the Greyjoy name would die with her and Theon, and the once-greatest reavers in world would be consumed by the power vacuum. Jon, however, was not convinced that ironborn king, a possible dragonlord, would be good for the world.

"That's why the child shall be raised better, to improve the ironborn and lead them in a new direction," Dany explained.

They were all sitting around the pools of the Water Gardens, while the Sand Snakes strolled about or played in the water. They remained naked, as they had gotten so used to it, though Asha kept on her boots.

"I still can't get past the fact that you'd use me a breeder," Jon said, as he held Arianne against his chest.

"Be fair, dear husband," Daenerys said, "Asha needs you."

"I dunno bout that," Asha said, holding Dany on top of her, rubbing her thighs, "It's just that there are no more Greyjoys to hold our name. I wagered that a child born of a king would suffice."

"I already have wives," Jon said, holding Arianne tighter.

"Aye," Asha said, observing Arianne's loving grip on her king, "And I believe there's room for more. Clearly you're not overwhelmed by having too much cunt." She pointed out to Tyene who wrestling playing with Nymeria in the pool.

"That's not it," Jon said.

"Then what is?" Arianne asked, "Neither Dany nor I see a problem with you marrying her."

Jon turned inward and held her tenderly. "I have yet to see my child," he said, "Margaery writes each day about her growing belly, and I wonder what he or she will look like." He turned to Asha. "I don't care whether we've been on opposite sides in the past, all of that is over with," he said, "I need only see my child and love it as a father. I once worried that I might sire a bastard; now I only worry that I would make my child, and leave it. I wish only not to treat my child as a bastard."

Each of the girls dipped their head low, except for Daenerys. She was likely the only one to understand, to know what it meant to never see one's parents.

"Then we'll have to fix that," Asha finally said. "If this would occur, it would be a political marriage, but I am happy to know that you would be a caring father. There are too few of them in the world. Let me restate my proposal: would you marry me, give me an heir, and raise it among one another?"

Jon smirked. "No," he said.

"Ugh," Dany lamented. "His Pridefulness is acting against his interests again." Asha scoffed with a smile.

Arianne laughed. "You know you're going to lose right?" she asked Jon.

"And why's that?" he replied.

"All we have to do is cut you off,"  she said, "then you'll do whatever we say."

Jon stared at her seriously, then turned to Dany and Asha. "You wouldn't dare," he said.

"My love," Dany said sweetly, "I surely would."

Arianne immediately got off Jon's lap and went to Asha's. Arianne kissed Asha and then Daenerys. Then the girls made out with each other, leaving Jon to watch helplessly. Asha grabbed Arianne's luscious arse and squeezed it, while Dany fingered Asha. Jon turned to see Elia and Obara making out against the side of the pool. Both girls turned to him. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but we are here on _Dany's_  invitation," Elia said, "she is the boss."

Jon shook his head. 

"Fine," he huffed, "I'll think about it." Dany laughed and so did the other girls. "Asha, Dany may trust you, but you still have to prove your loyalty to me."

"How might I do that?" she asked.

"We have to get acquainted. Well, re-acquainted," Jon said. He then opened his arms with a smile.

Asha chuckled lowly. "What have you done to this man, Dany?" Asha asked. She got off her seat, moving Arianne to the side. "Move, tits," she said.

"Hey!" Arianne cried.

"It's a term of endearment," Asha explained as she went to Jon. She jumped on his cock, and proceeded to ride him.

"That was easy," Arianne said, as she started kissing Dany's neck. 

"I already know it'll take more than that. He'll take her soon enough," Dany moaned, "thank you for your help. I love seeing our husband like that."

_Our husband._

"Fuck, fuck!" Asha moaned as she rode Jon hard, "Give me a child, fuck me, shoot your seed in me!"

Arianne turned her head and saw the iron woman's tits bouncing. Daenerys kissed Ari tenderly, and her piercing violet eyes looked Arianne right in her eyes. "You probably won't love her as much as I do," Dany said, "but she does appreciate you giving her a chance."

"I believe we could be good friends," Arianne responded. Ever since Asha allied with Dorne during the war, Arianne had a good opinion of her. Her brashness and hard edges were even somewhat... charming. Now she was a lover of her own sister-wife.

 

 **Daenerys**  

It was midnight when she and Jon took off on their dragons. They felt compelled, and the wind felt just right. They rose in the air and Drogon and Rhaegal spat fire in the air. 

Dany looked to her husband. Seeing him enjoy the breeze, the wind in his hair, looked so natural. Since they had arrived in Dorne, and now with Asha's arrival, they spent less time together. But here in the skies, they shared something only they would understand, only they could feel. 

Jon stood on Rhaegal, his hands in the air, while Daenerys spun Drogon around. Dany looked to the sky and saw a shooting star. It was beautiful.

Then the star grew larger, and redder. Dany's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly it became obvious that it was a meteor, and it was about to hit Jon. Dany's violet eyes opened wide and she screamed. 

Jon turned and Rhaegal screeched. The dragon dove down quickly, leaving Jon unable to hold on. And he fell.

Daenerys quickly zoomed down to catch him. She dove with him and held to Drogon tightly. She flew to the side and immediately used her distance to dive in at a slant. Dany was right under Jon and caught his hand just in time. Jon held her tight and they rode out onto the midnight sky.

"Daenerys, Daenerys-" Jon said, holding Dany and kissing her neck repeatedly. "I can't believe that happened. My love, you saved me."

Dany simply melted into her husband's arms, and breathed heavily. "Jon, you've got to get better at flying," she said with a smile.

 

**Bran**

"No!" Arya screamed, "I won't."

"You have to," Sansa said calmly, "It's the only-"

"I can't," Arya lamented, "Besides, it's already too late; I might as well-"

"Arya," Bran called out. He wheeled himself into Arya's room, where Sansa was talking to her. He looked at his youngest sister, her belly swelling. "You have to tell him. There's no use in fighting anymore."

"I-I-" Arya tried to speak out. She sat on her bed and started crying. Crying harder and louder than the She-wolf of Winterfell ever had. "He'll make me marry him, and then I'll be his side wife and I haven't even-" Arya continued crying and Sansa held her. "They both want an heir, but I-I," she said, then cried some more.

Bran sighed. His once-older brother should have known better than to have ever taken Arya. She was too young, too immature, and the consequences were something she never prepared for. Now the royals, desperate for a child, would ask for hers.

"Don't worry, Arya," Bran said, "That won't be an issue. They'll be busy with their own."

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked.

"Queen Daenerys now is with child," Bran said.

Immediately Arya stopped crying and she and Sansa looked at him surprised. They didn't expect that. None would. Bran grimaced. No one could understand the world from his eyes, not the future, nor the past.

 

_Gods, please answer my question: I am gifted or not?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard of Garth Gardener? Haha


	25. Daenerys VI

 

 **Daenerys**  

 

After the comet fell, she and Jon made love on the back of Drogon. Their hair blew in the wind as she rode him, as they both rode the great dragon. Dany looked Jon in the eye as she did, an oddly calm moment while high up in the air.

"I love you," they said together as they reached orgasm. Drogon breathed fire as Dany reached her high.

Afterwards they descended back to the Water Gardens, where their bedmates slept. They held hands as they entered a private room, intent on this night being personal.

By morning, they were back to their usual routines. But this time, they didn't let go of each other. 

"My Queen," Jon said, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a little baby," Daenerys answered, her head on his chest. Her silver hair splayed out on his chest.

"Good," Jon moaned, holding her closer.

"Jon," Daenerys said, her eyes heavy and tired.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you squeeze my butt?" she asked.

Jon laughed and grabbed her tiny bottom, making her moan and bury her face in his shoulder.

"I believe we've been quite selfish," Daenerys said. "I've taken you away from some beautiful young ladies."

"I'm sure they can get off on their own," Jon said. Then he paused. "You know it may be time."

"I believe you're right," she agreed, "King's Landing awaits. This was a fun honeymoon though."

Jon kissed her head. "The best one can ask for," he said.

Daenerys picked her head up and looked at him. "But there shall be some changes," she said.

"And what are those?" Jon asked.

"I asked Obara to be your personal guard," she said, "And Tyene shall be your handmaiden."

"I don't need a handmaiden," Jon said, confused.

"I want you to have one, someone to pour you wine, organize your documents," Dany said, "And you need a personal guard. I trust those two."

"Then it shall be done, my love," Jon said.

"Good, and it goes without saying that you may fuck them whenever you want," Daenerys said, "They are sworn to obey all your commands, and emptying your balls might be a good way to keep focus on your work."

"Aye, I'm sure that's the reason," Jon chuckled. "You know I'm going to see her. I believe it's time we removed her from the vault."

Daenerys sighed. "Mayhaps your right," she said. "But I'm bringing Asha to court."

"Why?" Jon asked.

"I believe you'll give her an heir sooner or later," she responded, "besides, she's my girlfriend."

 

Their departure was met with an equal amount of regret and desire, though everyone was happy. Jon kissed every girl until they let him go, and little Obella held on the longest. Arianne kissed her cousins and Daenerys reminded Nymeria to invite the Fowler Twins to the Red Keep. Jon even mentioned that Sarella would be an excellent maester at the Red Keep, and insisted she help them with their relations with the Summer Isles.

Afterwards they were off and back in their carriage. Tyene and Obara rode behind them, ever willing to give them company.

"This is bloody brilliant," Asha said, holding the mummer's cock in her hands. "I've been looking for a good replacement for cock, after the King's left me."

"Been missing his cock?" Arianne asked, as she and Dany were under his arms. 

" 'Course, though I've been searching among cunts," Asha responded. 

Dany giggled. "I believe she prefers the company of women, unless the man is the king. They say the ironborn are a horny lot, always looking to shove something inside a cunt" she said, touching Jon's chest. 

"That's true," Asha said, "I enjoy many of the women on Pyke, but none can compare to the Crown Royal."

"I'm flattered," Jon said. 

"You should be," Asha said, "I thought your cute little wife would be providing me with all the pleasure I need. It seems I should have invited more Valyrians to my bed."

"He's more of a northman," Arianne said, "tempered more by ice than fire."

By the end of two weeks they were back in King's Landing. The land had not changed much. Trade flourished and summer looked to be returning to the lands. 

They were met by a large crowd celebrating their return. Jon held Arianne to him while they entered the Keep. Dany, by instinct, went to Tyrion to see what she missed.

"I am honored by my Queen's presence," Tyrion said, as she entered his solar. 

"Lord Tyrion," Daenerys deadpanned.

"I would be angry but there's no use in it," he said, "Besides, I have ruled the kingdoms effectively if I do say so."

"I left the kingdoms in your capable hands," Daenerys said, "Now what have I missed?"

Tyrion chuckled. "One of the reasons I'm not angry is knowing that you have so much work to do," he said. "First, we must deal with the Summer Isles."

Daenerys found her seat by him. "We're speaking first of conquest?" she asked.

"No, we're speaking of war," he said, "there's a civil war brewing over those wanting to join the empire and those unwilling."

"I've made no claim on the lands," Daenerys said.

"Yet the islands see themselves isolated, and Greyjoy ships on their islands; and they are the only lands yet unconquered," Tyrion said.

"How might I calm their paranoia?" Daenerys asked sharply.

"I wonder if we should," Tyrion replied.

Daenerys raised her eyebrow in confusion.

 

After her meeting Daenerys went to the Maidenvault. It was time. Inside she found the grand palace far different than she remembered. There were servants about and organized guards walking in teams. 

When she reached Margaery's quarters she found the Rose of Highgarden not in despair, but speaking with several servants. Her belly was plumb.

"And make sure the flowers about the keep are water once a day," she said, "The castle needs to have a new beauty."

The servants bowed and walked away. Margaery turned to Daenerys.

"My Queen," Margaery said, her smile bright, "It's so good to see you. I heard you arrived."

"What are you doing here?" Dany asked.

"Organizing a redecorating of the Red Keep," she said, "I realized no one had done it; the place was still unkempt, and it is always up to the new king and his wife how they'll redecorate."

"So you've been busy?" Dany asked.

"One must find something," Margaery responded, "and I like this work."

Daenerys looked hard at the young girl. And at her stomach.

"Ah yes," Margaery said, touching her belly, "the little one. I believe it's been five months. The letters from King Jonn are kind, though I would desire more."

Daenerys still stared at her pregnant stomach. "May I touch it?" she asked.

Margaery nodded and Daenerys lightly touched her belly. It was a magical feeling. As she touched it, Dany felt regret in her heart. "You may return to the Keep," she said.

Margaery smiled and half gasped, then she hugged Dany. "Thank you," she said. 

 

Margaery's return to the Keep was met with Arianne's kisses, Jon's smile, and Asha's smirk, and Obara's rolled eyes.

"So that's what that fucking in Lys produced," Asha said as they sat around their residential rooms. Obara had been  outside, hoping to get out of the awkward situation.

"Aye," Margaery said, "The King's seed quickens in me." 

"I regret only that I could not see it grow," Jon said, touching her belly. 

"That is in the past now," Margaery said. She was all smiles now. Jon kissed her gently, and Margaery looked Daenerys in the eye as she did, regretfully. "I don't want to make presumptions of what I can do," Margaery said to Daenerys afterwards.

 

_I see._

 

In response, Daenerys walked up to Margaery, held her head and kissed her passionately. Margaery responded with surprise but did not pull away. Dany then removed her lips and stared at the brown-haired girl.

"I'm not jealous," Daenerys said, "that was never the problem." Dany paused, and looked down at Margaery's belly. "You're forgiven. Let us move past this."

"Thank you," Margaery said almost tearfully. 

Jon walked up to Dany and kissed her cheek, thanking her and walked back to Margaery and touched her belly. He was fascinated by it, obviously.

"We're going for a walk," Jon then said, taking Margaery's hand. Outside their door, Obara said something about northernors before continuing to walk by her king, ever on guard.

That left Arianne, Daenerys and Asha. 

"You've forgiven her," Asha said, "so much for Fire and Blood."

"It was the right thing to do," Arianne said, walking to Dany to hold her. She put an arm around her. 

"Aye," Dany said, "And it is only just, for the future mother of the kingdoms."

Asha and Arianne both looked at each other and looked away, silent. 

"We should speak of serious matters," Asha said, changing the subject, "I sent word to one of my captains, Lord Drumm. He's still at the Isle of Women. Now they are on the edge of slaughter. They fear war is coming."

"The Summer Isles were in a good place when we left," Arianne said, "I remember receiving steady shipments from them."

"You're right," Daenerys said, holding Arianne to her, "There are upstarts and saboteurs among them, trying to spark war. They see the empire as an enemy."

"Hmm," Asha started, "You could have burned the islands to a crisp, and still can. What are you waiting for?"

"Revolution," Daenerys replied.

"Revolution?" Arianne asked. "You mean to allow this to occur."

"I mean not to dictate their fate," Dany responded.

"I still have my ships stuck there," Asha pointed out.

"I received a raven from the Princess of Jhala," Daenerys said. "They are on the brink of war. I have always respected the islands, which is why I didn't attack them. I would not see such a culture destroyed. But my empire shall soon have them. Our plan involves them coming to us, voluntarily."

"What do you mean?" Asha asked.

"We must control the narrative; the Summer Islanders are too proud to outright bend the knee. They must revolt against saboteurs and cutthroats, and see the empire as a friend; their betrayers will be expelled beyond the Summer Sea," Daenerys said. "With that, we may take the Summer Isles without bloodshed."

"That's a lot to ask for," Arianne said, "How can you be sure this will happen?"

"Lord Tyrion and I have been very careful," Daenerys said.

 

By night, Daenerys had explained to Jon their plans to annex the Summer Isles. He had never been one for conquest, only doing his duty and serving at her command. However, Dany always suspected their was a true thrill in it, the same thrill he must have felt in burning Lyseni ships, having the Empress of Yi-Ti bow to him, burning Asshai to the ground, slaying pirates at the Stepstones, and conquering Volantis. Yes, her king was a dragon, whether openly, or inwardly.

"Now this must be especially gentle for me," Margaery said, as she removed her clothing. They were in the Hall of Lys, a welcome sight after so long.

"We know," Arianne said, removing her own dress, "we wouldn't dare harm an heir. Where is our husband?"

"He should arrive soon," Daenerys said. Asha was currently engaged in an act with one of the Lyseni servants and Dany sat on the bed. 

"I missed this," Margaery said as she finally removed her dress, revealing her enlarged tits.

"I know I would have," Arianne said, "Locked up with no cock to satisfy you. I'd have gone mad."

Arianne then walked over to Margaery and kissed her. Then Dany got an idea.

"Margaery, come here," Dany said. Margaery looked to Arianne curiously but walked over. "Sit on my lap." Margaery obeyed. "Good." Dany kissed her then, passionately and hard. "I must apologize. I've been rather cold and for that I am sorry. I am grateful you are giving Jon an heir."

"Thank you, Daenerys," Margaery said sweetly.

"Daenerys," Dany responded, "Aye I suppose that's fine. Do you remember what I told you to call me before?"

" 'Your Grace' ", Margaery answered.

"Yes," Dany said, "I liked having that control over you. I wanted you to be my whore, my obedient little slave queen. But I see now I was wrong. I have also been cruel. You are a Queen, and deserve dignity. I shall give it to you."

"Really, Dany, it's nothing," Margaery tried to say, getting out of the awkward talk.

"No it's not," Daenerys said, "A mother of a prince or princess shall not be a whore. We are co-regents." Then she kissed Margaery deeply and grabbed her arse, and smiled darkly. "But I must admit I am very attracted to you. Once you have given birth we can have a more amiable relationship. And we shall fuck again, and again, and again."

The words tasted bitter and dark on her tongue, but Dany's cunt only got wetter. Margaery chuckled nervously. Dany thought she sounded like Asha. It was almost the same speech Asha gave to her when she first learned the wonder of having another woman's touch.

"I look forward to it," Margaery said.

"I believe I was requested to wear a crown," Jon suddenly entered. He was nude except for his crown and he held Missandei to him. He held her up by her little arse and she looked both laughing and nervous.

"Your Grace," Missandei laughed, "I have brought the King as promised!"

"By the gods," Margaery jiped, "What have you done to him."

"I told him he could have a little fun," Dany replied proudly.

Arianne immediately jumped onto Jon's other side and the three laughed together. Jon then kissed Missandei and Arianne, switching between the two.

Daenerys started kissing Margaery and told her to back up on the bed. Dany then proceeded to lick Margaery's cunt. The Reach girl was so sensitive after months of no touching and was quivering in seconds. Jon, Missandei and Arianne had fallen onto a nearby bed and Jon and Arianne proceeded to strip the small Essosi girl. Jon then entered Missandei while Arianne sat on her face. 

Suddenly Dany felt Asha grab her hips and looked back to see the naked ironborn girl with a full mummer's cock on. "On your knees, bitch," Asha ordered.

Dany immediately put her face completely in Margaery's cunt while Asha entered her from behind, making them both moan loudly. Asha began fucking her harder and moaning. "Fuck it's so tight," she squealed. "Ugh I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum and you're gonna lick me clean bitch."

Daenerys was now glassy eyed and messy in her ministrations on Margaery and soon felt the world turn white. 

By the time it was over, Dany turned over to see Margaery gently lowering herself on Jon's cock.

"Oh, oooh," she moaned, "I missed this."

"I did too," Jon said, as he held her hips.

 

By morning they all slept in the same bed, while Margaery held Dany's breasts. Asha and Missandei had soon left to do their duties that day.

Dany opened her eyes to feel Margaery playing with her breast. Margaery looked surprised.

"Your Grace," Margaery said, "I believe you should see the maester."

 

"You're with child," the maester said, finishing his examinations.

"What?" Daenerys asked, incredulous.

"The kingdoms shall finally find an heir it seems. One can't be sure but I believe it will be a prince."

After that, Daenerys couldn't hear. She couldn't think straight. So she immediately ran to Jon.

He was on the iron throne, hearing from Lord Redwyne about summer harvests when she entered. Tyene was conversing Lord Darry, now dressed in attire suited for King's Landing. She was on the brink of tears. Immediately Jon descended and the crowd was confused. 

"Daenerys, what is it?" Jon asked, rushing to hold her.

"I'm with child," she said with a smile. Tears continued to run down her face.

Jon rushed to hug her and hug her deeply, and then move them out of the throne room. Their private moment was out in the open.

Once they left they both heard the yells and cheers of the crowd, as well as one shreak from Lord Darry: "Another dragon has come!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One pov, less symbolism. I'll do better later


	26. Obara I

**Arianne**

 

They were walking about the gardens of the Red Keep. Winter was clearing; flowers budded; summer was near. Dany and Jon were holding hands, while they all thought of baby names. Margaery held Jon's other hand, and they thought of names with her as well.

"What about Aegon?" Daenerys asked. She was all smiles. 

"Every generation has an Aegon," Asha said, "it's overused."

"I could name mine Rhaenys if it's a girl, or Aerion if it's a boy," Margaery stated. 

"You wish to have a Valyrian name for your child?" Arianne asked Margaery.

"Of course," Marge said. "Dany, what about Jaeherys or Visenya?"

"I like Visenya," Dany moaned.

Since they had discovered that Daenerys was pregnant, they, and the realm were abuzz. It was all anyone could talk about. From the Westerlands to the Summer Sea, lords and ladies sent gifts and cribs, golden tiaras meant for babes and pregnancy dresses. The Sealord of Braavos offered a sent a tiara for a babe, the current ruler of Leng sent word offering her eternal loyalty to the future heir, and an ambassador from Norvos even offered a massive area of land for the child's playground. Then Jon decided that everyone needed to know that Margaery would have a child first. The newly-acquired Volantene lands were unhappy that a non-Valyrian might be heir, but begrudgingly sent their congratulations. Lord Velaryon immediately left court when he heard the news. Some, though, were more ecstatic about it than other. The Reach lords had all but emptied all their coffers sending gifts to the new Targaryen-Tyrell, and Lord Redwyne secretly asked if his heir might wed Margaery's child if it was not made heir to the empire. Apparently, someone had told lord Redwyne about the Tyrell's betrayal. Dany had suggested sending someone to see Lady Olenna, but Jon told her not to and just enjoy herself.

Arianne turned and saw Daenerys and Margaery giggling while they touched Jon, and smiled. 

"What about Maegor?" Asha asked, to which everyone was silent. "What? We've had Aegon the Conqueror and Aegon the Unworthy, Daeron the Bold and Daeron the Good. Might as well fix the reputation that comes with the name."

"Well I like Nymeria," Arianne said, "or Ariadne."

"What if you have a boy?" Dany asked.

"Jon," Arianne answered, giving a small smile.

"Thank you," Jon said, making Arianne blush.

"What about you?" Asha asked, "Does the King have any ideas?"

"For a girl," Jon said, "I like Visenya, or Wylla." Then he touched his chin, thinking. "For a boy I would say Eddard, or Daeron."

"We could have a little Ned," Dany said, playing with Jon's fingers with her own.

"Aye," Jon agreed happily. "Though I'm sure the right name will come at the right time."

Arianne looked to her husband. She was happy for Daenerys, so happy. It was a wonder how she was with child, after proclaiming for so long that she wa barren. Asha guessed that it was just the right amount of sex, but Arianne suspected that the dragons were blessed by something greater. Whatever demanded dragons return to the world meant for them to stay. 

Then Ari touched her own belly, and wondered what she would name her own child.

 

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck this tight cunt," Arianne moaned. 

Jon was on top of her, burying himself into her and driving her over the edge. It was one of their nights alone together, in Ari's own chambers. 

"You're so tight," Jon moaned as he lost himself in her, groping her tits and feeling up her arse. She long knew that Jon loved her body. Her tits were bigger than anyone else's and her curves were often groped by his rough hands. His light skin against her dark skin contrast beautifully, and Jon continued fucking her, claiming her, body and mind. "You're so fucking hot; you have a big fat arse. How are you the tightest of them all?" His dick was hard as steel.

Arianne grabbed his cheeks as he pumped into her. "Because I like pleasing my husband," she moaned. Jon lost himself and fucked her deeper, slowly, sending her over the edge. Jon grabbed her hair and came inside of her, and Arianne happily took all of his seed.

"So perfect," Jon moaned as he fell on top of her. She enjoyed his weight; it reminded her that he was a strong king. As they came down from their high, Arianne finally spoke.

"Do I really have a fat arse?" she asked, smiling cheekily.

Jon smirked and rolled to his side. He touched her hip and rubbed up her abdomen. "Compared to your waist, your arse is huge," Jon explained, "And it's a compliment."

"I know," Arianne said, "Your always grab my hips when I ride you."

"On that subject," Jon started, "Would you like to go riding again?"

Arianne giggled. "I'm very happy you can keep up with me," Ari said, "I thought I would be eating out Dany and Marge for most of my marriage."

"Well I know longer have all of your cousins taking my time," Jon explained, "I became used to it all."

"Mayhaps Dany's finally got you to enjoy your kingliness," Arianne said.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"Fucking," Ari said, to which Jon raised his eyebrow, "Everyone enjoys fucking. Being king just gives you more leeway, to enjoy life's pleasures. And the same goes for queens. Nymeria did have many lovers. And of course there's a reason old kings had the _first night_."

"I'm not bringing back the first night," Jon deadpanned.

"I know, I wasn't suggesting," Ari replied, "But you are fitting the role of a king; how is Daenerys? She does carry your heir."

"She's perfectly fine," Jon said, "And Margaery's will likely be the heir."

Arianne didn't respond to that. "Jon," she said, "I've been thinking. I... I want to have a child."

Jon stared at her. "You're sure?" Jon asked. He knew she wasn't exactly possessed with the idea of being pregnant before. "Tell me it's not Daenerys."

"It's not," Ari said, "And I'm not jealous; I can never be jealous of her or Marge. I just, I want to have your child." Ari lowered her eyes. "I want to hold your child and give your kids a little brother or sister."

Jon kissed her, taking her by surprise. "Then we shall," he said, "I love you, and our child will be raised in a loving home."

"I love you too," Ari said, "I'll stop taking moontea starting tonight. And we have lots of fucking to do."

"And we'll spend more time in your bed," Jon said with a smile.

"I'm not sure," Arianne said, "Part of me wants to look at Dany's face as you give me a child. I think she would love it too."

"You two will be the death of me," Jon lamented.

"Please," Ari said, "Tell me you don't love it. You're a bloody lecher now, Jon. Why else would keep my cousins around? You always talking about how you love Dornish cunt when you're fucking me."

"Hey, Daenerys took them because they have important duties," Jon defended himself.

 

**Obara**

"Hnnn," Obara moaned, biting her lip. Jon was fucking her from behind, but she had to keep quiet. They were in his solar. Any could hear them, or the other guards would burst in. She was bent over, held up only by Jon's arms, and her dress was tucked up her waist.

Jon always did this, since she became his guard. Obara was in her new fashion: one of King's own desire. She wore her thick dark hair down, and a dress with light armour. It irked her that Jon also required she make her dress looser, so he could see her body and curves. Still, she loved all of his commande, as much as she might have grumbled openly.

Jon grabbed her hair and fucked her harder, and Obara quivered. With every thrust he pushed her closer to the door. Obara couldn't find a place to put her arms: her knees, her back, the ground, none worked, for Jon only fucked her harder until she lost her grip. Suddenly he pounded her arse and finished inside of her. Jon groaned and gave her his last few thrusts, his pelvis hitting her butt with a loud slap. When he was finished, he reached up her body and squeezed her breasts and then pulled away, and walked back to his desk and sat down. They were both exhausted.

"Stand guard again," Jon commanded, and Obara walked back to her place near the door and picked up her spear.

 

_He just loves me standing here, with his seed running down my thighs._

 

"Tye, bring me my wine," Jon ordered.

"Which? The Dornish wine or Norvosi?" Obara heard Tyene say in a sweet, high voice.

"Dornish," Jon said, and Tyene walked to him.

Obara couldn't help and turned around slightly, and saw Tyene walk out, in her beautiful white-silver dress, a glass of wine in her hands, and her large tits out, a result of the perversely cut dress. Obara couldn't remember if it was Jon that intentionally cut holes in Tyene's dress. 

"Here, my king," Tyene said as she poured his wine.

Jon reached around squeezed her arse, and then Tyene finished pouring and walked away. Obara saw Tyene's bare arse in her dress, another well-made cut in the fabric. 

"Ty," Jon said commandingly, "Get back here and sit on my dick. I want your arse."

Tyene paused and looked shy. "Yes, my king," she stuttered. Obara rolled her eyes.

 

_Those two and their role-playing. She'll be playing the innocent little maid and then the King's whore next._

 

Tyene walked over to Jon and sat on him, and she yelped. Jon grabbed her left breast.

"Now bounce," he said hoarsely.

Tyene slowly starting bouncing on his cock, and Jon looked at the documents on his desk as she rode him, as if he was unaffected.

 

_He's getting better at that, working and fucking at the same time._

 

"Jon!" Dany yelled, coming in from the door. She was furious. "What's this I hear about you leaving?!"

"Dany," Jon lamented, and Tyene still bounced on his dick, but looked around awkwardly, "The Northern houses were very specific; I have to attend the court at Winterfell at least once a year."

"Margaery's six month's pregnant," Dany said, "You're not leaving." Tyene stopped and was about to give off of Jon's dick, but Dany turned to her. "Don't stop, Ty, don't mind us."

Tyene got back on Jon's dick and raised her legs on his desk, showing her wet cunt and using his body to find a grip to fuck him.

"I don't want to leave," Jon said, "I'll make it fast."

"You didn't Asha when she left; didn't even leave her with child," Dany challenged him, "And this is more important, than my wish to see you here, or Asha getting pregnant?"

"She already might be," Jon said, "And I have to do this before we annex the Summer Isles."

Dany crossed her arms and looked upset. "I don't want you to go," Dany said.

"Then I'll go by dragon, and leave immediately afterwards," Jon explained.

"Fine, but you have to get Asha, and Sansa from the North," Daenerys demanded.

"I don't want to get Asha," Jon said.

"Why not?" Dany asked, "You fuck her all the time. She likes you. As do I."

Jon grabbed Tyene's breasts and made her fuck him harder. "You want me to be honest?" he said, "I don't like what she does. She acts like she owns you. She's pompous. She calls herself Queen when you're the only queen that should be left. And I can't bring her to heel because of you."

Daenerys paused. "You want to bring her to heel? Is that what it'll take?"

"What do you mean?" Jon asked, his breath getting heavy. He was close.

"Bring her to heel; then bring her back," Dany explained, "You can do exactly what you want to her. You have my permission."

Jon stared her and contemplated, then quickly fucked Tyene and came. He finished and pushed her onto the table, embarrassed and shaking.

"Alright then, my queen," he said, "I'll return in five days time."

"Make it so," Dany said with a smile, "I'll take care of Tyene."

Jon got up and pulled up his breeches, and walked out, and grabbed Obara's arse. 

"Take her, too," Jon said, "She's been spying on our conversations."

Jon left and Obara turned to Daenerys, who had an evil smile.

 

_Fuck._

 

**Asha**

"Has he arrived yet?" Asha asked her maester.

"He's reached the Farwynds," the maester said excitedly.

"Good," Asha walking through Pyke. Theon and Victarion had made a discovery, and she received her ship from the Summer Isles. Things were going well for the Queen of the Iron Islands. 

She wore her typical Queenly wear, her old black leather, and the Driftwood crown. Being an ironborn woman, she was just as voracious as any man, and just as loving of conquest. Since her last raid so many years ago, since the last time they raided Lys for gold and salt wives, she felt exhilarating. 

Her short brown hair waved across her face, and the windy stone island only made her proud. 

Suddenly, a scream was heard. It was an old woman, and Asha saw everyone point to the sky. Out of the stormy clouds was a great dragon, and Asha was shocked. It wasn't Daenerys' dragon, and Dany had promised to allow Asha free reign on the island.

The dragon landed and shook the ground. The iron men and women stood around. The King, Jon Targaryen, got off the great dragon, and walked toward her, a determined look on his face. The maester tried to call out his name so the townsfolk could kneel in accordance with tradition, but Jon simply walked through the half-kneeling and confused populace. 

"Jon, what are-" Asha tried to say.

Suddenly Jon took her crown from her head and grabbed her hair. Everyone gasped. Jon pulled her hair and forced her to walk to the castle Pyke. Asha was too shocked to react.

Jon demanded they open the door and the two monarchs entered the throne room, where the black stone Seastone chair stood.

Jon tugged her hair and threw Asha against the ground. He started undressing.

"Take your clothes off," he ordered.

"What!?" Asha tried to yell, when Jon grabbed her hair and flipped her, and pulled down her breeches, revealing her naked bum.

"All off," he commanded.

Afraid, Asha took off her shirt and leather, and half pulled down her breeches, when Jon's cock entered her arse. Asha's eyes opened wide and she screeched. Jon's cock was all the way inside of her unprepared arse and he starting fucking her furiously, making her scream. Jon forced her head down and fucked her harder. Suddenly he stood and she saw him entirely naked, while her breeches were around her ankles. He grabbed her cheeks and forced his dick down her throat. He mercilessly facefucked her, and Asha drooled on her naked chest.

This was not what she was expecting. She was a queen. The other queen was her bitch. The king would give her an heir. But now.

"Finger yourself," Jon ordered, and she did.

He facefucked her and Asha was helpless to his desires. 

Suddenly he stopped and Asha rested her head on his leg, exhausted. 

"You took my crown in front of everyone, in front of everyone you-" she was cut off.

"You want a crown!?" Jon yelled. Suddenly he started jerking off furiously and grabbed her hair, staring at her eyes. At last he ejaculated and covered her head and face, and it landed like a messy crown about her head.

Jon grabbed the Driftwood crown and put it on his head, and sat the Seastone chair, Asha kneeling by him. 

"There's your crown," he said, "Why don't you show the ironborn their queen's pretty new crown?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went longer than I assumed. I have found this story tiring and too directionless. As of this moment, I am ending it and offering it up for adoption. Otherwise, I'll give it to Daemon until further notice.   
> Much Love - Avery
> 
> Parting is such sweet sorrows.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr. message me if you have thoughts or ideas.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spookychopshopmiracle  
> Or email me at ebercod8@protonmail.com


End file.
